When dawn breaks I will still be there
by She Elf of Hidden Lore
Summary: We never knew of them, but they knew of us. An elf is sent to bring back a young woman from our world who holds within her a gift that she never knew she had and learns of the connection that exists between the worlds and how she is the key that links them, but elves are not the only ones looking for her and many dangers await them both. T for future torture Elladan/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, well I'm not sure what to say. Let's start by saying that I have no idea how I came up with this story but it's almost finished now so I decided to post it. I had it read by a few people who liked it and that's also why I posted it. I hope you like it at well. My first story came out pretty good and I hope this one does as well.**

**So I tried to get a beta reader but none replied back and my main beta reader is very busy for some weeks. I looked it over myself but if you see any errors please point them out and I'll fix them.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own LOTR or any other of Tolkien's works.**

**Warning: well it's not a warning actually but people usually read when it says that lol. Just to let you know, this is an introductory and action chapter so there will not be much conversation, but the rest will have a normal amount of conversation.**

**Chapter one: Holy S#*!**

It was a normal day for Fiona. She was at home alone as she had been for the last two weeks. Her parents were out on a business trip and Fiona had been alone since the middle of May. She did not mind so much being alone. She was nineteen and could fend for herself easily. What really got to her was that her parents had taken her two younger sisters with them but had decided to leave her to watch over the house since they would be out for three months and they didn't want to leave the house alone for so long. She hated to think that she was here on the Island while the rest of her family was enjoying their long stay at Florida. Her only consolation was going out with her friends during Summer time. But her parents had not made it so easy for her to sneak out either. They had asked the neighbors to check up on her and report to them every week day. Only on weekends was she allowed to go out. She sighed as she looked out the window. It was Monday, only four more days to go before she could leave the solitude and silence of her house and go out with some friends. Not that she didn't enjoy peace and quiet, but she had not much to do on her own but read, write, watch tv, and surf the web. But even the internet had become tiresome after two weeks of it day and night.

Fiona sighed again. _Only another two more months of this, _she thought sarcastically. She passed her hand over her wavy brown hair for the thousandth time that day. The day felt so long and it was not even midday yet. There was nothing interesting to watch, she was not in the mood to read or write and there was nothing she could think of to see in the web. She wondered if she would fall asleep if she tried. That way the day would pass without her needing to be conscious of the long hours that were making her lose her mind. She was about to walk away from the window when she heard her phone ring. She smiled as she heard the beat of the merengue playing and imagined herself at a party just dancing the night off. She saw that it was her best friend Astrid and smiled again, glad to have someone to take her off her boredom.

"Hello."

"Hey Fiona guess what! I got you a date with Joshua on Friday! Eeeee!"

"Wait, you mean my Joshua?!"

"No Fiona, I meant a random guy whose names is also Joshua. Of course is _your _Joshua. Of course it could still be Joshua Cruz."

"And again with that."

"Well Fio you cannot deny that those abs are not something that make him irresistible."

"Abs are not what make a good husband, besides my Joshua is fairly buffed."

"I know, I know. But anyway he will come to my sister's birthday to meet with you!"

"But wait, that means you told him I like him!" she said with panic in her voice.

"Not exactly. I told him that I had noticed how he had been looking at you for the past few weeks. He told me he had actual feelings for you!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

Both girls screamed through the phones and jumped even if they couldn't see each other.

"I can't believe it. After so much waiting he actually caress for me. But wait, I can't go out on Fridays! My dad has me under surveillance."

"Well call him and ask him. One Friday won't kill you or him."

"You're right. I can even tell him I'll sacrifice Saturday or Sunday in exchange."

"That's my girl. Now start thinking of what you will wear. You need to be perfect for that night. I have to go now. My mom needs my help with the house. We are painting the inside and it's a mess in here."

"Alright, see you on Friday. And Astrid, thanks."

"No problem. That's what best friends are for."

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

Fiona hanged up and sighed happily. She grabbed a pillow and let herself drop on the couch with a squeal. She was overjoyed. She had been waiting for that moment for almost a year. They went to the same College and were together in the Nurse program and she had hopes that they could move on from the friend zone into a relationship. She could see those light brown eyes looking at hers as they danced. She had forgotten her boredom and was now in a far off daydream where she was dancing with her beloved Joshua all night. Everything was right in the world. She thanked her parents for no taking her with them. This was one of the happiest moments of her life.

oooOooo

"Are you ready my son?"

"I am Ada."

"Now remember, the enemy will be ahead by now. You must find her and secure her before they can find her. We will be watching you with the Mirror of Aithne. Do you have everything?"

"Yes Ada."

"Good, then get going."

The young man with long dark brown hair and silver grey eyes turned to his brother. They were identical twins and there were few that could tell them apart.

"It won't be long brother. We will see each other soon." said the first who was leaving.

"I know brother. I will look forward to your return. Stay safe."

"You too."

The two brothers embraced each other. The first one turned to his father who embraced him as well.

"May the Valar protect you my son."

"Thank you Ada."

The man released his son and allowed him to walk to the center of the room. What looked like a door of mist was before him. With no hesitation he walked through and the door immediately vanished.

oooOooo

Fiona was still on her blissful moments of happiness. She had been thinking so much about her date with Joshua that she had forgotten to have lunch. Now her stomach growled furiously as if scowling her for neglecting her lunch. Fiona decided to make herself an egg sandwich. She opened the refrigerator to get some eggs but found that there were none. She grunted in annoyance. She had her mind set on that egg sandwich and she would have it. She went to her neighbor's house to see if they could lend her some but they too were out. She decided to walk up the hill to the next few houses to see who had eggs. She passed one house that was empty. As she walked further up the hill she heard a growl from the side. She stopped to look but there was nothing. She kept going but then she stopped at a horrifying sight. Large black creatures with black armor and swords came from the sides of the houses and were now in front of her. She counted them with her eyes and could count twenty nine but there were more out of her reach. She took some steps back. She had seen these creatures in a movie before, but they were just that, a movie. But now she was face to face with a small army of them. She wondered if she was just dreaming or seeing things. She backed up more but then some of the creatures began to approach her. Fear gripped her and she turned to run. But she didn't get far when she felt a rough hand grab her shoulder and pull her back. She turned with a soft scream and tried to free herself. She could see from up close the ugly face of the creature and for a moment she froze with fear. Then she lounged her feet in its midsection with all her strength. The creature howled with pain and loosened his grip but did not let go. She kicked again and was released. But before she could run away, a pounding pain exploded in her left temple and spread across her whole head as a strong fist made contact with her head. She fell to the ground rolling a bit down the hill and for a moment thought that she would black out. She was fighting to bring herself from the darkness that was settling into her. She knew that it would be futile to try to run again. She was weak and they would catch her again. She raised a hand to her head and felt something hot and liquid. She had a thin line of blood coming from the head wound. She fought the urge to scream when she saw that the creatures were now towering over her. She was pulled up by her hair, which was not helping the concussion that was wrecking her head. She opened her eyes to see the ugly creature sneering at her. She was praying that this was all a very bad nightmare or even that she had fallen or been hit on the head and was now hallucinating somewhere in her house. Tears fell down her cheek as the pain increased while she hanged by her hair. Then she heard screeching and was thrown back on the ground. She was able to lift her head enough to see that the creatures that were holding her before were now walking away. She stumbled slowly to her feet trying to keep steady with the dizziness that made her head spin but failed miserably. After a moment to compose herself, she tried again. She began to walk away slowly before she fell on her knees scraping them against the hard concrete and threw up. She was still on her knees when she heard a male voice over the screeching and metal clashing.

"Go, run! Run now!"

Fiona's head shot up to search for the owner of the voice. She saw that most of the creatures were dead, cut down though more were still coming out from the sides. She spotted the owner of the voice but her bewilderment kept her from obeying. He had very long, dark brown hair and was dressed in dark blue and silver grey clothing that reminded her once again from that movie. The man had given her his back as he continued fighting. He had killed most of the creatures, but he did not see that one of the creatures had hid behind the porch of a house and it threw a large rock straight at the man's head, throwing him to the ground unconscious. Fiona was now taken out of her shock and she realized that she needed to run, but she also realized that now the man was at the mercy of those creatures and there was no one to help him. She saw that there were only four creatures left. She knew she would regret this if she even had the chance to do so after this. She jumped to her feet and grabbed the sword of one of the dead creatures and ran to the one closest to her and every step she took she muttered a curse. He raised his sword but before his blow landed she had thrown herself in between its legs and before he could turn to her she cut off one of its legs. When the creature fell on his knee she finished cutting off its head. The other three remaining creatures ran to her. She took her sword and with all her strength she tossed it at the one that was closest hitting it across the chest and killing it.

"Oh God I can't believe that actually worked!"

Now there were only two. She had no advantage except her size. She was much smaller than them and she would try to use that. The two creatures ran up to her and were ready to attack her. She spun to the side out of their sword's reach. She had to dodge several more strikes. She would not stand up but stayed on the floor to make it harder for them to get her. As she avoided another deadly blow she had to jump fast and fell rolling down the hill. Before they could reach her she used the same trick and in the blink of an eye she threw another sword from the floor, striking the creature straight across the head. While the other one got distracted with the sudden attack, Fiona took this last chance to pick up another sword and cut one of the creature's leg and when it was on the floor she finished the job.

She panted hard. She had forgotten about the pain with the adrenaline rush. She turned to see the man on the floor. She got up and ran to him. There was blood that had come out from the wound on his head but the blood flow had stopped. She shook the man's shoulder trying to wake him up.

"Please wake up, wake up."

She saw that he wasn't going to wake up. She looked around. Nobody had come out when the ruckus began. She wondered how the neighbors could have let her there without trying to help at all. She sighed. The pain had returned and her head pounded as if it was being hammered. She looked at the man again and sighed. First she picked up his sword and sheeted it back. Then she took him by the arms and pulled him up to her back. It cost her a lot considering how weak she was and that he was larger than her. Yet surprisingly he was not as heavy as she expected a man his size to be and could still carry him, though almost dragging her feet.

Fiona pulled the man on her back and slowly began to walk back to the house. It was some hundred meters away but it felt like an endless road for Fiona. Her head was pounding and she was angry that no one had at least come to help her now that the creatures were dead. She cursed under her breath. She wondered how this could be happening. She knew those creatures, in the movie they were called orcs but the bigger ones who caught her first were Uruk-hai. She thought of how a person in a car would react when they came up or down the road. They would surely crash when they see the amount of ugly dead bodies bleeding on the floor. A small laugh made her regret her thought as it did nothing more than cause her pain. The finish line to her little walk was the small hill that was for entering her property. Her house had much terrain in front so it was far from the street. Her last steps were heavy and shaky and Fiona thought she would fall under the weight of the man and her pain, but she finally made it to the door. She managed to lay the man on the ground gently to open the door. She left him there for a moment. She entered alone and went to her parent's bedroom where the closet with the towels was. She got one and half opened it and laid it on the couch. She then returned to the man once again carried him on her back. She almost dropped instead of lay him on the couch with his head on the towel to avoid staining it with the remaining of blood on his head. She dropped herself to her knees beside him and laid her head on the edge of the couch. Her head was spinning and her body was screaming to her that it needed to rest to recover from the wound and the fight. But Fiona could not rest yet. The echoes from the mountains brought to her ears something disturbing and frightening.

"Go find her now! Find them both and bring them back alive!"

The voice was rough and dry. She knew it belonged to an orc, and they needed to find her! Panic and fear welled up in her.

"But sir how can we find them? We can't make contact with the other inhabitants."

"Just sniff them out! Go!"

Fiona stood up quickly, forgetting her pain once more. She looked at the unconscious man on her couch. She could not fight again. Her previous victory was mere luck and because she had access to so many blades on the floor. Now she had nothing. She looked at the sword he carried. He had two swords and a knife in his boot. She would have been amused under different circumstances.

_Dad's pistol! _She thought and scurried to try to find it. He had left it for her in case she ever needed to defend herself. Well this was as good as any time to use it. She ran to her room and got it from the side of her bed where she kept it hidden. She returned to the living room where the man was.

"God this is never going to work. They will still get us before I can shoot them all," she muttered as she looked fearfully out the window.

Then she had an idea. She knew she had to hide their scent and she knew how. First she ran to lock the three doors in the house; one in the living room she was in, one in the back of the kitchen and the main entrance. Then she ran to the living room and picked the man but this time she dragged him by the underarms into her parent's bedroom which was the one farthest away from the front of the house, and laid him on the shower floor. She then realized for the first time that she was bathed in blood from the creatures. This would surely give them away fast. She had no more time. She undressed there in the same bathroom from head to toe. She stood there thinking where to hide the clothes to hide the smell. She looked at the toilet bowl but frowned. She then looked at the toilet's water tank and quickly took off the lid and shoved the clothes in and returned the top. She took her mother's bathrobe and wrapped herself with it. Leaving the gun on the toilet she jumped into the shower with the man and turned on the water. A choked gasp and a round of curses left her throat as the freezing water fell on her body. She had not turned on the water heater and the water was freezing. She had to withhold it and allowed the water to wash every inch of her body. Then she allowed the man get wet as her. She kept the water on for almost half an hour though she was not really aware of the time. She was only shaking from the cold and from the fear of being found out.

oooOooo

"What is she doing?" asked a golden haired man who was watching from the mirror of Aithne.

The father of the man who was also the one in charge there observed Fiona as she dragged his son to the shower and changed her clothes. When she opened the water then it hit him.

"She is hiding their scent," he said softly with a half smile on his lips.

"Smart girl," commented one of the spectators also with a half smile.

All the present watched eagerly to see what would happen next. They prayed for their safety to the Valar.

oooOooo

Fiona didn't know how long she had been there soaking with the freezing water. She was shaking violently from the cold and her head felt as if it was splitting in half. Fiona took some shaking steps outside the shower dripping water all over. She took the gun and silently she walked out the room to look out from the living room window. She couldn't see or hear anything. She returned to the room and went into the closet again. She pulled out three beach towels and three normal towels. She spread the three beach towels one on top of the other on her parent's bed. Then she returned to the bathroom and picked the man by the arms and dragged him to the bed. With much effort she lifted him and laid him on the towels. She then took one towel with her and went into her room. Trembling she undressed and dried herself. She put on a t-shirt and long pj pants to keep warm. She then returned to the man. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she placed a hand on his cheek and forehead. His skin was very cold. For a moment she thought, and then she began to unbutton his tunic. She removed his wet clothes but left him with his white underwear that looked like tight boxer pants. She was glad they were not mini boxers. She rubbed the towel over his body and pressed the towel over his hips where he had the boxers to absorb as much water as possible. She then took out one of her dad's white t-shirts and his sleeping pants that were dark blue with black and grey lines that made squares. She chose those since the man was thinner than her dad and the pants could be adjusted. Careful not to touch his head where the wound was, she dressed him and covered him with a blanket. There was nothing else she could do now for him and she had not the strength either. Dragging her feet she walked to the kitchen and took out all the knives she could find. Then she returned to the living room, placed the knives under a pillow on the couch and laid herself on the same couch with one hand under the pillow grasping the handle of the biggest knife and another holding the pistol. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was 1: 37 p.m. She closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: This is a sick joke!

**Hello again! Sorry for the delay. Actually I had already updated this chapter yesterday and I am sure of it because it came up on the site, but I don't know why the chapter did not come up along with it. **

**Oh and at the end please read the note. Thanks!**

**Beta reader: Hirilnin. Thanks a ton again for your help!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything from Tolkien's magnificent works.**

Chapter two: This is a sick joke!

The man opened his eyes slowly at first, then his head shot up and he looked around him. He was in a strange room, yet he knew this room. He touched his head where the rock had hit him and felt feel an open wound, yet it was already healing. He expected to have blood but he found it clean. Also he felt how his hair was really wet. He wondered what happened. Looking at himself he smiled amused to see himself wrapped on the blankets. He realized his clothes were different and this concerned him a bit wondering who had changed him. He got out of the bed and silently walked out the room. He saw Fiona asleep and also saw that she also had her hair wet. This made him really wonder what could have happened. He saw that from under the pillow she was sleeping on was the point of a knife peeking out and realized that she was holding a knife under the pillow and smiled. He then saw the wound on her left temple and frowned. It didn't look too serious but Fiona was pale. He did not want to just wake her up because he knew that she might throw the knife at him if he startled her, and so decided to let her rest. She looked like she needed it a lot. Many questions ran through his mind. He remembered having told her to run away but then he was knocked out leaving orcs alive. Now he was here. And they were both still alive and away from the enemy. He wondered if Fiona could have been the one to finish the remaining orcs and brought him here. She did have a knife in her hands. He sat on the couch across the room and waited for her to awake. It was over an hour before she opened her eyes. She jumped to a sitting position with the knife still in her hand and the pistol in the other when she saw him.

"At ease Fiona, you are safe now," he replied in a musical voice.

"How do you know my name?" she asked, ignoring the pain that was still splitting her head.

"I know you have many questions and all will be answered soon. My name is Elladan, son of Elrond."

Fiona's eyes widened. She knew those names very well but she did not believe him. She stared at him with a bewildered expression

"I know this is very hard for you to understand, but you are not an ordinary girl, and I am not an ordinary man. I am an elf."

Fiona narrowed her eyes. This was more than she could take. She got up angrily and looked down at him.

"Do you expect me to believe that you are Elladan, the twin brother of Elrohir and prince of Rivendell, and that you father is Elrond the great Lord of Imladris? You are a fairy tale and this is not possible!"

Elladan smiled amused. She had just called him prince and his father a great Lord.

"This is all just some sick joke that someone is pulling. Those monsters had to be people in costumes…and…and I killed them! That is how I could beat them and I killed them!"

Fiona brought her hands to grip her hair in terror, the knife barely passing by her eye but she was not even aware of that. Elladan rose from the couch and took the weapons out of her hands then gripped Fiona's shoulders.

"Calm down Fiona. They were not people, they were real orcs. And did you say you killed them?" he said in a calming voice yet with intrigue.

Fiona wriggled herself from Elladan's hold and took some steps back. Her head was spinning. She felt her knees buckle. As she started to fall; however Elladan stepped in and caught her before she hit the floor. Gently, he raised her to the couch and laid her there. He move away the pillow and found four more knives under it. Removing them, he placed the pillow under her head and left her there to walk to the kitchen. He knew the house well from the constant observations he did from the mirror of Aithne.

Elladan got a cup from the pantry and pressed the lever on the refrigerator where he always saw Fiona press to get water. Water poured down filling his cup making Elladan smile. After drinking he got a different cup for Fiona and filled it. He opened the fridge and searched for something to eat. He found some green apples and took them out. He ate one and brought the other to the living room. He placed it on the table where the television was on. He looked at it and curiosity tickled his mind. He had seen it on during his observations to Fiona. He had also seen her cellphone and other things in her house that fascinated him. He hoped that when Fiona got into the reality of the situation and calmed down she would let him explore the house the way he wanted. He waited for almost two hours until she woke up again. She rose from the couch and looked at him. Her eyes held many questions as well as pain. She saw the apple and water on the table and realized how hungry she was. She never ate lunch. She looked at the clock. From the time she had gone to sleep the first time to when she awoke the first time then now it had been over four hours. It was almost six in the evening. She took the glass of water and drank it all. Then she took the apple and ate it. It was an awkward silence until she finished eating. She looked at Elladan who smiled gently.

"Thanks, for the apple and water."

"You are welcome."

"So…I am feeling lost right now. I really don't understand how this is possible."

"I know. No other human of this world has ever seen what you are seeing now. We know that some of you have written books as well as that which you call movies of our history and lives. We cannot ever see what you have from us. All that information, those books and those other ways of you knowing of us are something that cannot pass through the mirror of Aithne. This mirror is what we have used to watch over you from our Homeland. It allows us to see the one who has been chosen by the Valar to be the Aistaraina which means blessed and gracious. Within, you carry all the grace that keeps us elves alive."

To say that Fiona was confused was an understatement of epic proportions. His words almost made her laugh with how ridiculous they were. Elladan saw that she still did not believe him.

"I know you cannot believe me by my words, but maybe you will believe me after this."

Elladan took down the large portrait that hanged on the living room wall. He spoke in a language that Fiona could not understand. Then on the wall some blue mist appeared and then people appeared on the wall. Fiona took an involuntary step back. There were many people looking into the room from the wall, but two of them were in front. One looked exactly like Elladan and the other Fiona knew had to be Lord Elrond.

"It is a pleasure to speak with you Lady Fiona. I am Elrond Lord of Imladris. Yet you already know us." he said with a kind smile. "I know this is very hard for you to understand, but you must believe it is real. As my son said, you were chosen by the Valar when you were born, to carry within you the grace and life of the elves."

"But why? Why me? And why give this to a human who doesn't even know of your true existence?"

"The grace has been given to people of your world throughout generations, but none ever knew they carried this gift. The Valar chose to conceal the grace of the elves in a person of your world to avoid ever being found by the enemy. Our people had been in battle for millenniums. Many of us have died and the enemy tried to eliminate us all. But he could not, because even if he killed all of us, the grace still lives and the elves will be born once again from the very earth as long as the grace of the elves still lives within someone. The enemy found out about this and used spells to locate you. We also were there looking out for you when we heard of the enemy's plan to find you. We were always looking out for you through this very mirror by which we are now communicating. The grace within you connects with it and we observed you for the last three months. We were able to find a spell that would allow us to transport one of our own to your world, but the enemy had a stronger spell that allowed them to go by the dozens. Now comes the hard part."

Fiona snorted. As if all this had not been hard to take in. She felt concerned when she saw the look in Lord Elrond's eyes.

"My dear, the enemy is after you. There are still a dozen roaming around looking for you, and more will come after two full moons."

"That means people could get hurt or worse! I need to call for help."

"No child. They are not visible for the humans in your world and neither is Elladan. When you were attacked you entered a neutral zone. Nobody could see or hear you. That is why you were not helped. Once you came in contact with someone from our world you entered that shield that concealed you from everyone's senses. The orcs will not attack other humans because they cannot come in contact with them, otherwise they will die since there are rules that the magic they used has. But in two full moons the orcs that come _will _be capable of hurting your people, unless you are not there."

Fiona narrowed her eyes. The tone with which he said that last part made her think she would not like what came next.

"What does that mean?" she asked darkly.

"It means that you must return with Elladan to our world if you want to keep yours safe."

"But why? How can they not hurt others now but yes in two full moons? And why two?"

"A connection between worlds occurs every two full moons, and if you have the correct magic and spell, you can travel between worlds. As for how they will be able to hurt your people, the enemy has a spell that we do not. They can become stronger by absorbing the evil in your own world thus making them more powerful and they will break the shield that conceals them and they will raid the land for you. They will kill mercilessly. You know very well how they work. They will come by the hundreds. But if you are gone then they cannot pass or even stay alive here anymore because you are the connection and the key between our worlds. There is no other way to save your people and your family."

Fiona was stunned. The words were like a hammer that beat her head and heart.

"But what about my family?"

"They must never know."

"I am not leaving without telling them! I cannot just leave them in the dark about my life and whereabouts! They will be worried sick!"

"They will not know you, when you are gone. As soon as you go through the portal you will be as if you never existed in your world."

Fiona sank to the floor. Tears were in the corner of her eyes. She balled her fists. Anger and sorrow were overflowing within her.

"Why?" she asked in a mere whisper but the keen ears of the elves heard it well.

"Why what child?" asked Elrond.

"Why was I chosen? Of all the billions and billions of people all around the world why did it had to be me?"

"I would say why not you." replied Elrond in a fatherly tone. Fiona raised her head to the elven Lord.

"But what have I to offer? I am no one."

"Everyone is someone in their own way. We all have a part to play in our world. Everyone is special and even if they have what you would call a _normal _life, you still have a part to play in life. A husband needs a wife otherwise he is just a man and a child needs a mother otherwise he will not come to be. Everyone has a role to make life something to live. And you say you have nothing to give, well I say you do. Not many hours ago you saved the life of my son. You knew you were greatly outnumbered and outmatched. You were sure in your heart that you would die trying to save him, and yet that did not stop you from risking your life to save a stranger's. You demonstrated great courage, selflessness and cunning when you confronted those orcs and even when you covered your scent afterwards."

Fiona felt a hot blush explode in her face. "You saw all of that?" she asked referring to when she was naked in the bathroom.

Elrond smiled.

"We did. But do not worry. Elves do not think like men and our eyes did not go vain, just like you when you tended to Elladan."

This made Fiona blush even more intensely. Elrond pretended not to see it for her sake.

"You were brave to face those orcs and brave when you kept calm and thought of a way to save both of you. You have much to offer. You have gained the name Evellonwen, which means _friend of elves _for your courage in saving Elladan. And I personally thank you for the life of my son. You do not know how happy I was to see that you saved him. I thought him lost for a moment."

"I too thank you deeply for my brother. I cannot express my gratitude in words, but I know we will be good friends here." said Elrohir with truthfulness in his voice.

"So you see you do have much to offer. You helped to preserve a life, and you preserve many just by being you."

This still did not make Fiona feel any better. Then a thought struck her even harder; she would now never be with Joshua. All her world came to a dark standstill. After such a long waiting and finally receiving an answer it would not be possible. Tears fell freely from her eyes. Everyone she loved she would lose. He parents, her sisters, her friends and best friend, all her family and everyone she ever cared for and loved would soon be nothing more than a memory. After a minute or so Fiona dried her tears and stood up strong.

"What now then?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Now you must wait for a month until the next full moon. That night a portal will open where Elladan first came and you will be transported here. You will live with us in Imladris. I also must tell you that some things in you will change with your arrival. Since you carry within you all elven grace and life, you will also have access to that grace and you will become immortal. You will be considered a half elf like my sons and I. But you will still conserve your own appearance. Maybe some of it could change, but it will not be much. Also when you are here you will know and understand elven language by nature since it is in you already." he said trying to sound encouraging.

Fiona pondered on being immortal. A life time away from her family was one thing, but eternity felt like too much. Yet she said nothing about it and only nodded.

"Then this is goodbye for now. We will not be able to communicate this way once the day is over until the next full moon. We will look forward to your arrival."

Then he turned to Elladan.

"_Namaarie Elladan_." (farewell)

"_Namaarie Ada_." (farewell father.)

"_Na lû ir a-goveninc_ _Muindor_." (until we meet again brother.) said Elrohir with an evident tone that he would miss him much.

"_Na lû ir a-goveninc_ _Muindor_." repeated Elladan.

"Oh and Elladan," said Lord Elrond with a hint of mischief in his voice and eyes. "Nice clothes."

Elladan smiled and nodded.

"She took three orcs and an Uruk with no experience whatsoever brother, "said Elrohir with a mischievous smile. "I would listen to her and not make her angry if I were you." he said giving Fiona a warm smile which she tried to return though not too successfully.

"I will follow your counsel bother."

Both smiled at each other and Elladan nodded at his father.

The mirror disappeared and the two youth were left in silence. Fiona had turned her head away from Elladan. She had her hands in loose fists. Elladan walked up behind her, but stopped when her phone rang. Another merengue song with a strong beat played making Elladan almost smile. They both looked at it. The name on the screen was Katina. Fiona let out something between a gasp and a sob and ran off into the hallway that to her room and the bathroom. That was as much as Elladan knew this house. He knew where every room was and whose it was. He waited there until the song ended. He wondered what he should do. Finally he decided to at least try to talk to her. He walked into the hallway and could clearly hear the sobs from Fiona. Silently he entered the room to see her lying on the bed with her face buried in a pillow and her hands grasping the pillow so tight that they were white from lack of circulation. Elladan walked to the side of the bed and waited for a moment. He did not know if she was aware of his presence or not. He placed a hand on her shoulder hoping she would look at him. He was thankful that she did. Fiona was caught in a gasp and sob frenzy and her hands were shaking. Elladan felt worry. She was almost hyperventilating. He looked at the wound on her head. It had closed by now but it still did not look pleasant. He was sure that she must have had a concussion. Fiona returned her face to her pillow when Elladan said nothing. Elladan kicked himself internally for letting himself get distracted with the wound and not pay attention to what was more important at the moment.

"Fiona can you hear me?" he asked in the gentlest voice possible. Fiona simply nodded. "I know there is nothing I can say to make this any better and I also know what it is like to be away from your family and loved ones. I have gone to war many times in my life and had to leave my home behind. My only consolation was that Elrohir was always there with me. He is my brother and best friend. We share everything and we would not spend a second apart if it was not necessary. Little by little we had to learn to give each other space, but still we would spend every possible second together. Now being here and knowing that we will not see each other for a month weighs on me. We have never spent so much time apart. I cannot imagine what you feel knowing that it will be longer for you, but I can tell you that I too have known loss My mother was once taken by orcs and tortured. My brother and I were able to rescue her, but at the end she lost her joy and sailed into the undying lands leaving us all behind. It broke our hearts, especially my Adar's."

Elladan looked down at Fiona. Elladan moved away the hair from her neck and face. She felt hot from crying.

"I will not say do not cry because crying shows you care. But I will say this; do not let this take you. Let it all out, then let it go. It will not help you to keep this sorrow within you. You are a strong and beautiful young woman, Fiona; and have much to live for. Take whatever time you have to talk, be with your friends and loved ones, and treasure every moment of it. Do not let the darkness keep you from having a good time with those you love. I do not know much of how things work in this world, but I know you have that little thing you call cellphone that can get you in contact with anyone who has one as well and I think it is the time to use it." He said trying to sound humorous. To his relief it did make Fiona chuckle. She sat up and wiped the remaining tears.

"Thank you Elladan, and I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier."

"There is nothing to be sorry for. But we should do something about that wound."

"I will be alright. But what about you? You were hit very badly on the head." She said looking over to see his head.

"I will be alright. It is healing well."

"Well we make a fine pair." She said sarcastically. "Neither will accept to be checked."

Elladan laughed softly and so did Fiona. For the first time Fiona observed the man before her and realized he truly was as an elf. He looked no older than twenty two or twenty three, though his eyes said otherwise. They seemed to hold centuries of life and experience. She saw that his hair was long, bright dark brown and incredibly straight. His eyes were like liquid grey. This was what she found the most dazzling about him. His skin was pale and he was truly fair. She had not really paid attention when she changed him, but she could vaguely remember that he had a strong body.

Elladan had already observed her complexion long ago while they watched her from the mirror. He found her skin color strangely appealing. Her tropical sun-kissed skin was something they didn't have in Middle Earth. Her eyes were soft brown and her hair a lighter brown with waves. He considered her short since she was only five foot five while he was six feet four but to be fair he had seen that most girls her age were pretty much the same height as her and she was not an elf which made her shorter than the elleths.

"So what happened after I was unconscious?" asked Elladan trying to make a friendly conversation.

"Well I saw you were unconscious and I guess that I instinctively knew that these were orcs. I felt that the ones who remained would tear you up, especially since you had killed most of them so fast. So I decided to try to help you."

"That would be considered a foolish and reckless move for most, but I am glad you did it anyways." He said with a sincere smile. "Then what happened? How did you kill them?"

"That is what I wondered as well. I threw a sword at two of them. The other two were a more close up fight. It included a lot of mad yelling cursing, but how it really came to happen I do not know. When it was safe I dragged you here."

Elladan moved forward with a look of worry and surprise.

"You were able to bring me here by yourself?"

"Well yes. Nobody had come to help so I had to do it myself. And I am glad I did. Had I waited for you to wake up or for me to recover my strength we would have been killed. As soon as I got you here, I realized that there were more orcs and that they were looking for us. They said to sniff us out. That was when I remembered that water hides our scent. I took you with me to the shower and let freezing water pour down on us for almost half an hour. Then after that I decided to change your clothes because the water had been too cold and our skin was freezing. I hope it didn't bother you."

"It does not. Thank you for taking care of me."

Fiona nodded with a smile.

"Well, that is the end of the story. After that, you were awake and conscious for everything else."

"I would have liked to see you kill those orcs. That was fast thinking and bravery."

"More like rash acting and idiocy ."

Elladan laughed. "Ada gave me an extra sword so that I could teach you to fight in the time being in case we are discovered and attacked. This way there will be no need for rash acting and idiocy," he said in a mischievous tone that made Fiona laugh.

"But what if we are discovered? I don't think my dad will be too happy when the neighbors call them and tell them that I am letting a guy stay with me. Plus it will be the cause of scandal…if you know what I mean."

"Not really," he said with a smile. "But I have a protection spell that Ada gave me. We are now both concealed from whoever I wish to be concealed from, and from the orcs as well. They could stand before us and not see us."

"Well that is good news."

"Still, you should learn sword fighting. I think that you will like it."

"I would actually."

"Good. But not today or tomorrow. You still need to recover. I may recover faster but you are mortal and will need more time."

"Alright, in two days it is."

Elladan smiled. He was glad to have had this conversation with her. Things would go much better if they built a good relationship. At that moment they heard the phone ring again.

"I will get it." said Elladan standing and walking out the room. He returned fast with the device in his hand.

"Remember what I told you, enjoy every minute, every second." He said as he gave her the phone and walked out the room.

Fiona saw that it was Katina again. Katina was her cousin who was just two years younger than her and they had a close relationship.

"Hey Katina."

"Hey Fiona, I tried to reach you earlier but you didn't answer."

"Sorry cuz."

"Are you alright? You sound sick."

"Not at all, I was just sleeping. You woke me up and my throat is dry."

"Oh, ok. So I heard you are going to see Joshua this Friday. How cool is that?"

Fiona felt a knot in her throat but controlled herself.

"Yeah, it will be great."

"I am so excited for you. He is such a great guy, not to mention he is so hot!"

"Yeah, I can't wait."

Fiona tried to make it short because it would be rude to leave Elladan alone for long but she made sure to follow his advice. She took in every second and told her how much she loved her as well.

**I hope you liked it and that the explanations were clear. Next chapter is coming soon! So I also wanted to ask you guys if there is something you would like to see now that you know that Elladan will be livng here for a while. Most of the chapters are already writen but if there is something you would like to happen and I think I can make it fit I will. As always, reviews and comments are appreciated **


	3. Chapter 3: Getting along

**Sorry for the wait, I am so terribly sorry but the next chapter will be here in on Monday.**

**Beta reader: ****Hirilnin. Thanks for your great help!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own any Tolkien related material.**

**Chapter three: Getting along**

After a not too long but meaningful conversation Fiona walked out her room and found Elladan looking at the paintings on the wall.

"Sorry I made you wait."

"There is nothing to forgive. I was just admiring these paintings. What do they mean?"

"They are representing how our Island was about a century ago. The little boy is drinking from the river because there were no pipe lines to bring in water to the houses. The other one is a similar situation but with someone different in a different place. Now of course we have indoor plumbing."

"I cannot yet understand how this all works."

"Neither do we. But we were born with it and it was a common thing for us already. I take it you have never seen a movie."

"Not really. Only when you did and it was not the best way to see one."

"Then would you like to see one?"

"That I would like." he said with a dazzling smile.

Fiona thought of what to see. She thought that maybe The Lord of the Rings, but something inside her made her know that it was not a good idea.

"How about Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"I do not know what that is but I am interested."

"Great, I'll do us a bag of popcorn. You do eat that right?"

"I have never, but I can try it."

"If you don't like it just say it. Don't keep eating it to spare my feelings alright?"

"You have my word." He said with a smirk.

Fiona grinned at his _funny _way of speaking and left to the kitchen, yet she was surprised to see Elladan follow behind her. She grinned again. Something told her Elladan was curious and wanted to see for himself how things worked. She looked at the box with the popcorn that was above the pantry. She would usually climb on the lower pantry to get to the box, but now that there was a high class noble prince elf before her she felt a little self conscious.

"Can you get that box for me?" she asked pointing at the blue box.

"Of course."

Elladan had to tip toe a little to reach the box but he never lost his grace and poise.

"Here, I think I remember seeing you do it once or twice."

"Do you want to do it then?"

Elledan looked as if he eager to do it, but at the same time shy not being sure of how it was done.

"I will have to teach you to live in a modern world house if you are to stay here for two months." she teased.

Elladan chuckled relieved that she was cunning enough to get his situation and get out of it without hurting anyone's feelings.

"I will start with one just in case you don't like it. But I think it's impossible to say that someone does not like popcorn, especially the _butter lovers_ kind. Oh this would be the first time you drink a soda. This I want to see."

Elladan raised an eyebrow at the enthusiasm of Fiona. He saw her press the cup against what he knew would make ice come out and effectible it did. She quickly opened a bottle of Coco-cola and served it.

"Not everyone likes sodas, but hardly anybody dislikes it." she said handing the cup to Elladan.

Elladan took it with a curious smile. He was eager to try everything in this world from drinks and foods to a car ride. He brought the cup to his lips and took a good sip. Being used to wines as the strongest drinks, the soda was something very strange and the bubbling in his mouth was something he did not expect. Still he found it enjoyable.

"Well what do you think?"

"I think I like it. Yet I have never tasted something with such a flavor and texture. It seemed to react in my mouth."

Fiona laughed.

"Yes it is called fritz. It's what the soda does. Though it is very funny for me to think that I just gave such a drink to an elven Prince."

"Please, I hope you will not call me prince nor treat me as one. Consider me a friend on a visit if you can."

"Maybe it is easy for you to treat me as if you know me since you have observed my daily life for three months. It is a little uncomfortable for me though, to think of what you have seen me do through all that time."

Elladan smiled.

"Well you are right in one thing; I do know much of you. I know you like to poetry, you spend many hours reading and writing, you love to dance, your favorite music to dance to is what you call merengue. You like to spend time experimenting in the kitchen and may I say that some of the things I saw you cook made me wish I was there to taste it. You like to eat strawberries and anything that is made out of them. You like to spend time just sitting outside reading or thinking and you like to take walks under the trees and close to the river. You also like to sing, and you have the voice for it as well."

Fiona blushed and smiled shyly.

"I wish I could say I know you as well as you know me. You speak as though you have lived with me."

"Close enough." He chuckled. "But you always receive privacy if the moment required it."

"That is good to hear." She said with a sigh of relief.

Elladan laughed. "You thought we had pried too much did you not?" he stated more than asked.

Fiona blushed but smiled. "You are too much."

"I hope not _too _much. We will need to live together for the next two months."

"Hmp, well remember the wise words of your brother."

"Ah yes, my dear brother said to listen and not anger you." he chuckled. "You must have been fierce while killing those orcs."

"Fierce, or looked like a mad woman."

Elladan had to laugh. "Well, I would not like to find out either way."

"Smart Prince. Now let's get going. I think you will like this movie. It's so funny and one of my favorites."

As soon as the movie started so did the questions. Elladan had that natural childlike curiosity that most elves shared and questions kept coming one after the other. They were like '_Are there still pirates among you?' 'Is there a culture such as that one?' 'Why do they wear false white hair?' 'Is there such a curse as that one?'_ The first fifty questions were amusing to Fiona. However, the next fifty were a little annoying, but she politely answered each one of them as best as she could. It was almost nine in the night when the movie ended. Apart from asking endless questions, Elladan laughed and enjoyed his first movie.

"So you said that that man is not like that in real life. He only acts that way?"

"Mhm, that's Johnny Depp, one of the greatest actors you could ever find. He once came to the Island you know? To shoot a movie. I found out way too late. I almost killed myself for not seeing him."

"You almost killed yourself?" he asked with shock.

Fiona stared at Elladan for a moment before she exploded in laughter. Elladan frowned.

"No, no, no, -that's just–an-expression." She said between laughs.

"I was worried." said Elladan still frowning.

Fiona was able to control her laughter though she still giggled a little.

"I'm sorry for laughing. Its' just that I've never met anyone who took that literally. Sorry, and it's sweet that you care. Forgive me?"

Elladan's frown disappeared and he half smiled. "I will forgive you, if you promise to take me on a ride in what you call a car."

Fiona chuckled. "I would be delighted. Maybe I'll even let you drive."

Elladan could not hide the gleam in his eyes as a wide smile snaked across his face. Fiona could not help to smile too at his reaction.

"Well it's getting late. I'm going to take a bath. If you want you can bathe too."

"I would like that, though I thought you already bathed me while I was unconscious." he said with a mischievous grin.

Elladan dodged Fiona's fist easily.

"Fine, next time I'll leave you out in the porch with your blood as a tractor beam to the orcs."

"Tractor beam?"

"Uh, forget I said that."

Elladan chuckled and nodded. Fiona gave him his old clothes back and guided him to her parent's bathroom. She taught him how to use the shower since he told her that when she entered the bathroom they would not observe her, and she was thankful for that. She got to the other bathroom and took a very long bath while she pondered what had happened that day. It was a great temptation to grab her phone and call her parents to tell them everything, but she kept strong and just called them to say hello and talk randomly about her day. After bathing she came out with her long pj pants and a t-shirt. Normally she would have gone for shorts and a sleeveless, but since she knew it could scandalize Elladan she went for a more modest approach, though now that she thought about it, he had seen her in shorts when he observed her. Well, it would make it more comfortable for him anyways. She gave him one of her sister's rooms, the one with the less girly décor.

**Very short I know and I'm sorry. Next chapter will be up in two or three days if internet does not bail on me as usual. Comments and reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	4. Chapter 4 You're hot then you're cold

**Chapter four: You're hot then you're cold**

The next morning when Fiona awoke, she almost fell from her bed in her room as she tried to jump off to run and see if it had been a dream. Silently she peeked into the open doorway of the room in which Elladan was supposed to be, but there was no one. The bed was nicely done and even the stuffed animals remained in the exact same position as they had been for the last several weeks. Fiona carefully scanned the room for evidence that the lord Elladan was real and had been there last night. Seeing that nothing had changed, she wondered, '_Was it all a dream?' _Before she could reflect on this anymore, her silent question was answered.

"No, you did neither imagine nor dream the whole thing," said a low pitched, musical voice from behind.

Fiona yelped and frantically spun around to come face to face with a grinning elf prince.

"You son of a Jack! You almost gave me a heart attack!" she exclaimed while clutching at her heart.

"Son of a Jack? What does that mean?"

"It means I decided to omit what I wanted to say, and not to insult your parents," she said coldly.

"I am sorry to have frightened you. I did not think that you would have reacted so strongly," he said, now frowning slightly.

She sighed. "No, I'm sorry. You meant no harm."

Elladan smiled gently. "It is alright."

Feeling penitent, she walked past him into her room to change. Smiling, she shut the door, then considered what she would to wear for the day. Sighing in frustration as she looked at her shorts, she chose some loose capris and a t-shirt. Then, she went into the bathroom and prepared for the day. After brushing her teeth and checking her appearance in the mirror, she left her room to search for Elladan. Fiona was not surprised to see him sitting in the dining room waiting patiently for her.

"Did you sleep well last night?" she asked trying to find a topic to start a conversation.

"I did not sleep last night."

"Oh, is it the room? Do you want another one?"

Elladan smiled gently. "The room is fine Fiona. I just did not feel tired and stayed up. Elves have not the same needs of sleep that humans do."

"Oh okay. Don't you want to take a bath?"

"I do not need one, Fiona. I usually bathe after working out or at the end of the day, before I sit for dinner with my family."

"Oh right. Anything else I should know about you to make your stay more pleasant?" she asked as she started to look for something to make breakfast with.

"Your world is very different from mine, Fiona. What would you suggest? I would be happy with most anything that you would choose."

"But I would feel more comfortable knowing that I am not forcing you into just taking anything I throw at you. Just start with something simple. What do you do in the mornings?"

Elladan smiled and his gaze went into the distance as he thought of his life back home.

"I go to breakfast with my brother and Adar. After that I would either go to hunt or practice sparing with my brother."

Hunt? Hunt? Is there anything to hunt in this little Island. She thought to herself.

"Uh okay um, yeah anything else you like to do beside skewer helpless animals or try to get gorged by your brother?" she teased.

Elladan chuckled.

"I like to read."

"That's good. I have plenty of books. Anything else?"

"I like to spend some time outside every day just to myself. It helps me relax and meditate."

"Alright that's good. I too like my time outside the walls. So next thing; what do you eat?"

"I am very happy with whatever you have to offer." he said in all honesty.

"Yeah I know, but you see, food here...isn't exactly healthy. Heck it will kill you with the passing time. Every time we eat we just seal our death and hurry our clock to death."

This last part she had consciously exaggerated to see his reaction. And by God did she get what she wanted. Elladan had leaned forward and was looking at her with shock and even a hint of bewilderment. A mischievous grin spread across Fiona's face and she laughed.

"I am kidding." she said.

Elladan raised an eyebrow.

"It means I am joking."

Elladan narrowed his eyes. "Your idea of jesting is most bemusing."

Fiona chuckled. "Some have said that before. So back to the food topic."

Elladan softened his gaze and returned to his comfortable position leaning back on the chair.

"We mostly base our meals with fruits and vegetables from the forest. For heavier meals we eat deer or rabbit meat."

"Uh...dear and rabbit?" she asked nervously. "Do you by any chance have chicken, cow or pig?"

Elladan smiled as he saw her concern. "We do consume those as well. Normally eat those when we visit the Dunedain."

"And what about meal times?"

"We normally break our fast in the eight hour of the day. Lunch is at midday and dinner at the sixth hour after midday. But you do not need to follow those hours. I tell them to you because you asked, but I will follow any time you already have."

"Actually I have no time. Since I was living alone I ate when I felt like it. Now I can just follow your time and all will be well. Okay so I think that will do for now. Oh and one more thing; Elladan, can I ask how old you are?"

He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I am 2621 years old."

Fiona dropped the utensils she had and turned to look at Elladan with wide eyes.

"Two-thousand-six-hundred-twenty- one-years-old?"

"What did you expect?" he asked amused.

"I-uh-well, I don't know. No more than a thousand I guess. But close to three thousand? No, never imagined it," she said returning to preparing breakfast.

Fiona looked at the box of frosted flakes. '_Is it right to feed an Elf Prince with frosted flakes?' _she wondered silently. Realizing that he probably never had experienced processed foods or sugar, she decided to take a more natural approach to breakfast.

"I'll make eggs and toast."

"May I help you?" he eagerly offered.

"Um, sure," she offered hesitantly. Looking at him in surprise, she asked, "You can cook?"

"Well, normally among the Noldor, we do the cooking."

"_We, _as in 'guys,' do the cooking?" she asked wide eyed.

"Yes. Is this unusual for the men of your world to do?" he responded curiously.

"In this world? Oh yeah, definitely." she said while turning to attend the eggs gather the food.

After Elladan helped her cook the simple meal, they sat down together to eat. It was a silent meal and Fiona felt uncomfortable with his silence since it was a sudden change in his character.

"Are elves always this quiet when they eat?" she asked while starting to prepare the coffee.

"Not really," he laughed; "but I wanted to see how you would react to my silence."

There was a moment of awkward silence, at least it was awkward for Fiona.

"How is the wound on your head?" Elladan asked, changing the subject smoothly.

Fiona glanced at him, unsure of the new change in conversation. "It's coming along," she offered carefully.

"It looks like it needs something to help it heal," he responded, noting that the cut on her temple was turning black around the edges.

Having worked in his father's halls, he knew that such wounds often appeared minimal but could easily turn septic in elves without additional care. Mortals were even more prone to infections and it was a general rule that all injuries were disinfected with the herbal washes to prevent life threatening complications from developing.

Taking her hand, Elladan led her to the bathing room and pointed to her reflection in the mirror.

"All wounds are dangerous to mortals in my world," he started. "We need to clean and treat this, given that orc wounds are more often than not, poisoned."

Fiona studied her reflection and agreed that it did not look as good as it should have. Rummaging behind the mirror, she pulled out a small tube of ointment. "I think that you are right, Elladan. This antibiotic should work."

Elladan had no idea what an antibiotic was, but assumed that it related to medicine, since that was what she needed. He watched her as she removed a bottle from the cabinet and opened it. As he studied the two tablets in her hand, she answered his unspoken question.

"Would you care for some medicine?" she asked, guessing that his head might be aching to the same level as hers was.

Cautiously, he accepted them. He had never taken a pill, and copied her putting the tablets into his mouth. However, he did not understand that he was to swallow it; so when he crushed the pill in his mouth, he cringed at the sudden acrid and bitter taste. Fiona also cringed when she saw his face contort, and realized what had happened. "No Elladan," she chided playfully. "You were not supposed to chew them! You were supposed to swallow them! Here," she said, quickly handing him a cup of water.

After he had finally washed away most of the horrible flavor, he stopped to look at Fiona. She was biting her lower lip to keep herself from laughing. When she saw him watching her, she turned around, trying to conceal her laughter. Unfortunately her shoulders were quivering so hard that it made no difference. Began to chuckle with her and gently turned her back to face him.

"I have much to learn of your world, Fiona," he shared playfully, then continued on a more reflective note; "but I can honestly say that this tastes as bad as one of my father's pain draughts that he makes with willow bark. When we return, I would like to take this with us to show him."

Fiona laughed not being able to confine her laughter any longer. "I am sorry for not warning you. I forgot that elves don't use pills and since I swallow them without water I forgot to offer you some. Forgive me?"

"Do not worry, all is forgiven."

"Well this has certainly been an eventful morning. I can't wait until I see mom and dad. Wait 'till I tell them-" Fiona stopped suddenly, and all the laughter and joy vanished from her face.

"Fiona I am sorry. I did not wish you to react this way."

"No it's not your fault. I'm going to, I'll just be in my room."

"Fiona wait." he said as he held her wrist.

Fiona slightly cringed. She did not look at him, but slightly looked back under her arm, yet this was enough for Elladan's eyes to catch what was in her eyes. It was almost hate. This surprised Elladan so much that he released her wrist. She left him without another word.

Elladan could not understand. One moment she was happily talking to him, the other her eyes were darkly lit with something related to hate. Had she not spent many hours the day before and just this morning showing him things of her world and having a good time at the same time? Why was she now all of a sudden acting like he was an enemy? He was there for a while trying to make things have sense when he heard Fiona's silent sobs. He sighed. He walked to her room and peeked into her room.

"Fiona, are you alright?"

"Go away please." she said in a low whisper.

"Fiona please talk to me."

"I said go away!" she yelled while throwing her bunny doll at him which he dodged easily.

"Fiona please, I do not understand. You were happy with me around yesterday and just moments ago. Have I done or said anything to offend you?"

"I don't want to talk about it so please just leave me alone."

"Fiona we will be living together for two months. To leave you alone it is not an option. I came here to protect you."

"Protect me? You came here to take me away from my home!" her tongue was faster than her mind and her words left her mouth before she could even think them through.

For a moment Elladan was silent as he processed that bit of information.

"So that is why you are angry at me. Yet it is not at me that you are angry at. You are angry because of what I am here to do, but you do not hate me. You hate what is happening at the moment. Am I right?"

Fiona did not answer him. She kept her head buried in her pillow as she muttered _stupid elves with their stupid ability to read minds._

Elladan smiled. "I cannot read minds, but I can read your emotions. I was taught to do that. And I can understand why you have such feelings towards me. To say that a man or an elf just comes by and tells you to leave everything without the knowledge of your family is not an easy thing to accept. I truly wish I did not have this mission. Seeing how you suffer for the upcoming separation gives me a feeling of guilt for not being able to stop it and having to be the one to carry out this deed. But please, do not grieve so much. There is enough grief in the world and too many tears have been spilled. Please, tell me what I can do to stop you from crying."

Fiona had stopped sobbing and was now just recovering from her weeping. She sat up in her bed and wiped away her tears.

"You could chew on another pill and let me see you when you cringe again." she said with a soft grin.

"I will go get it right now." he said with a smile.

He made as if he was about to leave to do it. Fiona didn't believe he was actually planning on doing it, but just to be sure she called him.

"Get back in here elf."

Elladan entered the room and walked closer to her, she lowered her head as she spoke.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk. It is not your fault that those orcs are after me and you need to take me away. I was having a good time with you and I really wished to make my parents a part of it. I guess the thought of them not being able to be part of my happiness and future life were like an acid that consumed my happiness and turned it bitter. But it was very rude and immature from my part to react the way I did. I am sorry. And I am sorry for calling your ability to read minds stupid. I wish I had it as well." this last part she added it with a hint of mischief.

Elladan smiled. "Well there are things here that I wish I could do that only humans here can do, like drive one of those things you call car."

"You know you can just call it a car without the 'that thing you call' part. And I think you are just hinting that you want to drive one."

Elladan smiled. "You see? You also can read me easily."

"Nice try, but I've read a lot more about you elves, and I know that if you don't want to be read, hell can rain on you and you will not show your true emotions."

"I suppose you got that information from those books you said you have."

"Yes, but you are not going anywhere near those books. I think that if the mirror of what's-it-called-again didn't let you see it, neither should I."

"Perhaps you are right. So are we at peace?"

"Only until something else upsets me and I end up taking it out on you." she said with mock seriousness.

"I will do my best to endure your wrath."

Fiona threw her pillow at him which he dodged easily.

"Show off!"

"It is not my fault that humans have such bad aim." he teased.

Fiona's eyes widened. "Oh no you didn't."

"I think I did."

Fiona jumped from her bed with a pillow in her hand and darted towards Elladan who had already raced out of the room. She ran after him through the large house and all the way outside. The front yard was, as most houses in the mountain, was really big and Elladan, being much faster and agile than Fiona, could get away from her with ease. They ran around a while Fiona threatening him with what she would do once she caught him. Finally when Fiona's strength was spent, she allowed herself to drop on the grass under grove of palm trees panting hard. Elladan came close just above her head and bent slightly looking as fresh as a flower in the morning. He smirked triumphantly.

"Are you tired already?"

Fiona swung the pillow over her head and almost got him, but knowing she had better luck at winning in a crocodile wrestling match than against an elf, she sighed in defeat.

"You…are…sleeping…outside…tonight."

"I do not mind sleeping under the stars. And I think you would like it as well. I have seen you when you take a walk in nature. You look so free when you are under the mantle of the trees, like both humans and elves were meant to be."

Elladan took a deep breath and gazed into the horizon. Fiona was still breathing hard, but she noticed how he was deep in thoughts. She wondered how much he had seen of the world through her.

"Elladan, how much have you seen besides my house when you observed me?"

Elladan looked down at her. "I have seen what you call the city. I have seen places where the mountains have been torn and forest destroyed. I have seen places where there is not a single tree, and if there is, it is just one or two that are struggling to survive surrounded by rock and smoke. And I have seen people, destroyed by what I have heard you call drugs. They live in the streets, their auras are dark, stained. I have heard the weeping of the earth, begging to be healed and lamenting how it will never be heard until it is too late."

Fiona was staring wide eyed at the elf. "Boy, talk about Doom's day prophesying."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"You will have to sleep with your eyes open tonight." she said with a threatening voice.

"I already do."

"Oh, right, you elves sleep with open eyes. Ugh freaky."


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to my world

**Sorry everyone for the major delay but I have not had any internet signal for over a week and it was driving me insane. I had to go to Burger Kings just to be able to update.**

**I will not have a beta for now since she is elsewhere.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own LOTR or anything Tolkien ever wrote, hence I do not know why I should be writing the disclaimer since it is obvious that I don't own anything except my OC.**

**Chapter five: Welcome to my world**

The next day after breakfast, Elladan would begin to teach Fiona how to use the sword.

"I plan on teaching you as much as you can handle. Normally when I taught the sons of the Rangers I would begin with just an hour a day, but since I have seen that you are already fit since you do that workout thing, I will give you two hours a day in the first week."

"Wait, you've seen me doing exercise?" she asked alarmed and turning red, since some of the things she did were goofy and ridiculous.

"Yes, and you do an hour and a half per day, so I think another half an hour will not affect you." he said ignoring the fact that she was embarrassed.

"So, you've seen me do everything?" she asked while praying for the ground to open and swallow her.

Elladan grinned. "Every little detail. Shall we begin?" he asked, handing her the sword.

Elladan began by teaching her how to draw the sword from the sheath and how to hold it. After that was done he taught her how to control the swing. Her hands and arms were strong enough and she soon got used to it. That day they only focused on swings and handling.

Elladan was not the easiest teacher but he was considerate and aware of her limits. He taught her according to her strengths which were speed and her strong arms. Fiona would not argue with his teachings. He would push her only if he knew she could handle it. He wanted her to be ready in case there was any need of fighting so he advanced quickly and Fiona followed very well.

For the next few days they followed the same routine; they would have breakfast then sit for a while in the morning drinking their coffee and sharing stories from their past, as learned about each other. Afterwards, they would train for two hours and then would prepare lunch. Fiona brought out the cook book each day, and together with Elladan, they would prepare whatever he had chosen.

Since Elladan's arrival, he had become obsessed with movies. Fiona knew this, even if he didn't show it. She chose movies that involved drama, action, romance and even fantasy; using the movie Narnia to explain how people in her world saw the world of Middle earth. That helped Elladan understand how his people must have looked to humans here since he could not imagine that such a place with strange creatures existed. Neither Elladan nor Fiona left the house, since Fiona was still being watched by the neighbors. Elladan took advantage of this opportunity to learn about this new world that Fiona lived in. There were so many different and new things that Middle Earth didn't have.

It was Saturday morning. Fiona awoke in a rather down mood since she had had to decline her date with Joshua which would have happened the night before. She walked out of her room and after brushing her teeth she entered the living room she found Elladan watching Atlantis. She chuckled seeing the elf prince so focused on the Disney movie. She had introduced him to the world of animated movies but she had to laugh seeing that he had chosen this movie.

"How many movies you saw this night?"

"Two including this one."

He did not look away from the tv as he spoke. The movie was at the point where the giant stones were protecting the city from the erupting volcano. Fiona leaned on the wall of the hallway until the whole movie ended. Then Elladan turned to look at Fiona and smiled.

"Did you like it?"

"I did."

"What else did you see?"

Elladan handed her the other two dvds of the movies _How to train your dragon _and _Ice Age._

Fiona laughed. "Interesting that you chose animated movies. Usually adults would choose performed ones. But then again this might be more interesting for you since it creates such crazy plots and the characters are completely different from acted movies."

"I was going to make you eggs for breakfast, but you are out. There was no cereal either."

"Oh, right, I have not shopped in a while. And since I was not planning on a visitor, things have ran out faster than I had planned." she said with a grin.

"I am sorry to have used all your cooking items."

"Nah, don't worry. I am just as guilty since I brought out the cookbook. But we do need to go out to buy some food."

She stopped to think for a moment. Was it wise to bring Elladan with her? She was not embarrassed at all with his appearance, but if someone got scandalized and called the cops, they would be in deep trouble because he had no identification.

"You think I should not come." he stated.

Fiona's head snapped up. "Boy I swear it's like you can read minds."

He chuckled. "Not minds, just your body language."

"I do not mind being seen with you at all. But if someone decides that you are a weirdo and call security, or even a mall cop decides to stop and interrogate you, you will have no identification and we will be in a whole lot of trouble."

"But I do not wish to leave you alone. If I am not near you the orcs will be able to track you."

"But if you have that cloak thingy over me then how am I supposed to shop? I cannot go as invisible woman to the paying counter."

"I can make us invisible, but whoever sees you can see me."

"Well if someone in law enforcement stops us, we can make a run for it, then you can activate your invisibility powers."

Elladan raised an eyebrow at her choice for words.

"Actually, I think that I might need to buy you some clothes first. I really don't mind you using those but-" she paused to explain not wanting to hurt his feelings but he held up his hand to stop her.

"It is alright, I understand. A human dressed as they do in your world would not go by without calling much unwanted attention in my home. I will wear whatever you want me to."

Fiona smiled. "Great! Let's go! Oh and no weapons either."

"But what if we are attacked?"

"I will have my gun in my purse. Plus you said you can make us invisible."

"True, but you never know what the enemy could have behind its back."

"Well don't worry. I think that the gun will give us enough time to make a run for it. Now let's go."

"Will we not break our fast first?"

Fiona smiled deviously. "Elladan, today you will eat at Burger King."

"Burger King? I have not seen you in a place called this when I observed you."

"Then get ready to have your first fast-food experience! And your first car ride, and your first mall experience!"

Fiona ran to her room and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. Elladan was waiting for her in the living room. She peeked out the window. It was still early so the neighbors were not there. She could not rely on Elladan's invisibility spell since she could not drive the car out as an invisible driver.

"Okay the coast is clear. Let's go before the neighbors see us leaving."

Juliet ran to the driver's door and Elladan went to the other door. He looked at it for a moment before figuring out how to open it. Slowly he got in and closed the door. He observed the interior and took in the strange scent of car. Fiona looked at him and laughed.

"I can't believe I have Elladan, the elf Prince in my car. Some fan girls would murder me for this."

"What are fangirls?"

"They are girls who love everything about the stories of Middle earth and its people. They all fall in love with many of its characters and become obsessed."

"It is strange for me to think of those things."

"It is strange for me to think that I have one of the princes of Imladris living under my roof."

Fiona turned on the engine and Elladan could not help to smile when he felt the whole vehicle vibrate under him. Fiona came out in reverse which, even though he did not show it, made Elladan feel uneasy for a moment. As they went up the steep hill they were slow, but when they made it to the highway, that's when things got funny for Fiona. Many cars were around them, some honking, some driving pass them really close and fast, and some Fiona would drive pass. Elladan was a master at keeping his emotions under control, but Fiona was really tempting him to cry out when she would purposely make close cuts and drove faster than she should. She wanted to scare him, but he was hard to break as well. Finally she made a rough stop at the entrance of the parking to the Burger King and she forced Elladan to reach for the dash of the car to hold himself since she barely missed the car in front of them. Elladan glared at Fiona knowing that she never drove so recklessly before and that she was just doing it to scare him.

Fiona laughed. "Congratulation! You made it alive and without hurling, screaming, cursing or jumping out of the car."

"Who says I did not curse?" he asked darkly.

"Out loud anyways, and I think you were probably screaming inside as well but I doubt you will admit to it."

Elladan snorted ever so silently but Fiona caught it. Her lips snaked into a smile but she said no more about it.

"Come on, let's go before to many people arrive and things become harder."

Elladan got out of the car and stretched. He followed Fiona to the strange building. The smell of food was strong and strange. He followed her behind the rails to the counter. She looked at the menu and ordered the pancakes with egg and bacon for both of them. Soon they were enjoying their breakfast.

"So what do you think about it?"

"I do not wish to be rude, but it tastes rather strange."

Fiona laughed. "That's because it has many chemicals and preservatives, things that really take the healthy out of it. Nothing beats old-fashion-hand-cooked-from-your-own-back-yard food."

After that they walked to the mall which was very close to where they had eaten. Elladan followed Fiona to the mall entrance. She looked at him one more time before stepping close to the door which opened automatically. Elladan hesitated a little, startled slightly by the fact that the doors opened by themselves but followed her none the less. Elladan's mouth almost dropped when he first gazed on his new surroundings. He had not seen Fiona come to the mall through his observations so the sight was all new to him. The scent of new clothes, different products, the air conditioner, the food from the carts and so many other things that were on the mall assaulted his nostrils, yet it was not unpleasant at all. His eyes traveled to the stores where his eyes could reach. He saw the many different clothes that hanged on the wall and racks. He saw the electric stairs on the far back and a large glass box in which people were getting into and it would move up with them inside. Fiona did not disturb him as he took the time he took to observe the mall. When his eyes traveled back to her, she smiled excitedly.

"Come on, you can see more of it later but right now we are going to Sears to get you some new clothes."

Elladan was oblivious to what 'Sears' was, but he did not take much time to linger on the thought, since his eyes were being assaulted with so many new things. He stopped following Fiona just a few seconds after they had began walking, to look up. He could see the many floors that stretched up and the glass roof with ornaments hanging from them. Fiona realized that the elf was not behind her. She turned and smiled seeing the elf who was in awe. She walked back to him and wrapped his arm in hers and pulled him with her.

"Come on mister Prince or your demeanor and your clothing will surely attract a lot of attention. You can stare with your mouth open once you look normal."

Elladan chuckled and allowed Fiona to hold onto his arm in case he had the urge to stop again. Fiona led him into Sears and took him to the men's department.

"Alright so we need to figure out your style."

She took a step back began her analysis.

"Hmm. So you are a Prince… no slang or ghetto. I think that for your own comfort you will need to wear something semi-formal, like button down shirts. As for pants, I must say you rock the tights like no one I have ever seen, but I don't think we will find that material for men here. Yep, you will have to go with jeans. You look like a medium size guy, so look for an M on the little tag on the shirt. Okay, let's get started."

Fiona took him to where the button down shirts were. She directed him to please look at the price tag before choosing, since she really had not that much money, and these shirts were expensive. Elladan picked his first shirt which a light blue with no pattern.

Fiona led him to the fitting room and pushed him gently toward it. "Into the fitting room you go, Elladan. You have to be visible for her so that she can let you in. I cannot go in with you since this is for men only, but you can come out and let me see the shirt on you."

She walked over to the woman who was in charge of that area.

"One please."

The woman looked at Elladan and scowled slightly. With an uptight look in her face she took the little card with the number one on it and handed it to her. Fiona was a bit unease by her behavior but took the card quickly.

"Okay, go change and come out for me to see."

Elladan nodded and entered, then chose a place for himself. It was uncomfortable since it was so cramped and small but he managed. He came out to the hall and waited for her verdict.

Fiona observed the shirt briefly and smiled. "It looks great on you. Blue really works with your grey eyes. Go take it off and bring it so that we can search for more."

Elladan did as she told him. They got a few more button down shirts of different colors and even a few that had patterns. Fiona was searching through the racks when her eyes casually went to Elladan. She saw him look at a shirt and pull it off the rack. He smiled at it and she knew that he really liked it. It was a very light beige color with patterned lines of darker beiges, browns. _He has good taste _she thought as she laughed silently. Then she saw his smile dim a little and noticed that he was looking at the price tag. With one last yearning look he placed it back on the rack.

"Not much of a spoiled prince are you?" she whispered very silently to herself. "You could have at least asked me for it. One expensive shirt would not hurt."

There was a special buy one get one free so she got him four button down shirts. Then she decided to get him other styles as well. She took three Jerseys and three t-shirts that were also on specials.

Fiona realized that people were staring at Elladan and decided to move him into another direction. "Okay, we need to move toward the pants section, and we have to hurry up because people are looking at you."

She pulled him to where the pants were but stopped before them.

"Now this will be a bit trickier since men pants have a very different way of sizing from women's."

She began to look around pulling several sizes out that looked to fit Elladan. After he fitted them and found his size they were able to choose quickly. She did not get him skinny jeans since she did not like how they looked at the bottom, but chose jeans that were tight enough. She even got him more formal pants to fit more his elven prince style.

"Okay so stay here while I go pay. Then you can change."

She left Elladan in front of the changing area while she ran to the cash register to buy everything. She returned with many bags and a smile. A young man came behind her.

"This man is here so that you can change in the store, and we don't get into trouble. People don't normally do this here. What do you want to wear?" she asked, quickly.

"You can choose for me." he said with a smile.

"Okay, let me see."

She picked a white button down shirt and dark blue jeans. Elladan changed and came out with his other clothes.

"Why was he wearing those clothes? Is there a fantasy convention going on somewhere?"

"No, he was just auditioning for a part in a play and wore these to convince the director."

"Oh, I see. They look really authentic. Where did he get them because I want to buy a cool costume for Halloween this year."

"He had it custom made by a friend, sorry."

"No problem. Good luck getting that role." he said addressing Elladan before leaving.

Elladan came to stand beside Fiona.

"I would not have guessed that you could lie so convincingly. You could have fooled me."

"Is that good or bad?"

"It depends on why you are lying. Shall we move on?"

"I need to get you new shoes, though yours look really good with that outfit."

"Thank you." he smiled.

She took him to Reebok and bought him a pair of white Nikes. After that she took Elladan to see the mall. After eating lunch in the mall, she bought him sweet pretzels and an Icy. Then they left the mall and went to Walmart which was just a block away to buy the groceries for the next few weeks. Elladan was looking through the racks impressed by the variety of fruits and Fiona was just a few steps away from him checking out the prices. Out of nowhere a man came to stand beside Elladan. His long blond hair gave him away as a hippy.

"Dude right on!" he said in his hippy accent as he looked Elladan from top to bottom as if he were a rare jewel.

Elladan looked at him and tried to keep his bewilderment from his face.

"Gotta love the hair brother. Where do you buy your hair products? I go to an organic store on my street but the shampoo there is not giving me the results I want."

Elladan looked at Fiona for help. She was bending over a fruit table with her head hidden between her arms and her shoulders were shaking from her laughter. Elladan frowned at the lack of help he was getting from her. The hippy followed Elladan's gaze to Fiona.

"Dude is that your wife?"

Fiona's head snapped up with shock and surprise and looked from Elladan to the hippy.

"No, no, no, we are just friends." she said quickly.

Elladan grinned and Fiona glared at him knowing exactly what was going on in his mind. Elladan walked to her and threw his arm around her shoulders.

"Now love, do not be shy. There is no reason why we should hide our marriage. Our parents are far away and we are safe to be together."

_Dam it! He has been watching those chick flicks! That is so freaking wrong! _She thought angrily.

"Oh I see…Dude you two are runaway lovers! Right on! Let love triumph man! The world should be free to express its love without boundaries!"

With each sentence the hippy would raise his voice more and more and Fiona would cringe more and more until she was almost hidden behind Elladan blushing madly with embarrassment. Just then a security guard approached them.

"Hey, hey what's all this commotion? This is Walmart not the park."

"This could spell trouble." Fiona whispered silently for only Elladan to hear.

"Sorry dude, it's just that I was moved by my bro's story. Forbidden love man. They overcame their difficulties so that they could be together!"

"I don't care about their love story. I care about the peace which you are disrupting in this mall. Now I know you people are high on the world peace and all, but you are making such a ruckus that…"

As the security guard went on rambling, Fiona secretly nodded to Elladan and they discretely tiptoed away. They were just about to reach the entrance when they heard a loud 'Hey' from the guard.

"Run!" whispered Fiona and they exited the store. As soon as they were out Elladan muttered some words and Fiona knew that they were invisible to the world. As soon as they stopped running Elladan had to dodge Fiona's punch attack.

"You are terrible you know!" she screamed after him while he just laughed. "You know I was going to buy you ice cream but you don't deserve it."

"Come now, would it be that horrible if we were married?" he asked keeping a safe distance from her.

"Hmp, I'd rather marry a horse than you!"

"Ouch, now that is truly hurtful."

"Yeah, yeah. Now we have to go to some other grocery store since here we will be watched."

They headed to a small grocery store where they bought everything they needed for now. After that they headed back to the car and Elladan helped Fiona put everything in the trunk.

"I say that this was a good day."

"I think so as well. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything; for the clothes, for the food and for the fun day you gave me."

"Believe me it was fun for me too."

Fiona turned on the car and Elladan quickly gave her a look. She laughed.

"Don't worry. I won't crazy drive now. You can relax and maybe catch some sleep because these last movie nights are making their mark on you."

Elladan chuckled. "But is it not rude for me to sleep and leave you to travel alone?"

"Not at all! Sleeping in the car is one of the most common things people do if they are not the driver. I suggest you take a nap while you can."

Elladan nodded. Fiona was right. For the last few nights they had stayed until late at night watching movies and then she would leave and he would stay or wake up earlier and continue watching. So as soon as they were on the road he put the seat a bit back as Fiona taught him. As the car traveled over the smooth road, Elladan was lured to sleep. Fiona was weirded out to see him with his eyes open and glazed in what she knew was elven sleep. It was an hour and a half drive and Elladan slept throughout all of it. He awoke himself as soon as the car was turned off.

"Good evening. Had a good sleep?"

"I did, thank you."

She sent Elladan inside while she took everything inside, refusing his help just in case they got caught by the neighbors. He helped her put everything in its place. Then she helped him put away his new clothes. That night they were watching Ipman and Elladan could not get over the extreme Martial arts and continued asking over and over if those things were humanly possible. It was late at night when Fiona got up from the couch and stretched.

"Well, I am down for the day and like I told you tomorrow I have to go to Church early, so I will go hit the shower and then the bed."

Elladan chuckled every time she said that. He could imagine her actually hitting the shower and bed.

"Good night elf Prince." this had become her nickname for him.

"Good night Fiona."

Very soon the house was silent and Fiona was dead asleep. Elladan entered his room and slipped off his shirt. Even if elves did not feel hot or cold as humans did, a temperature of 110° Fahrenheit made even him feel some of it. He turned on the fan and prepared to get on his bed when he noticed something on the bed. He took the white box and examined it. It said 'For Elladan' in big words on the top. He raised an eyebrow and opened the box. There was a little note on top of some paper that was wrapping whatever was inside. He opened the card and read it.

_Just because. Enjoy it _

He narrowed his eyes with curiosity. He placed the card down and removed the paper covering the gift. He stopped surprised for a moment. His hands reached for the shirt and held it up for him to see. It was the shirt that he had loved so much in the store but had left because it was so expensive. He smiled deeply as he observed it, but it was not so much the gift that made him smile, but the one who had been so thoughtful to give it.

**I think this chapter went rather well. Just one more chapter before things start to change in many ways, **_**Teaser alert! **_**Well I would be very thankful for reviews or comments. Again I am very sorry for having delayed for so long.**


	6. Chapter 6: MUD PIT!

**I hate the lack of internet that keeps me from updating, but I am getting there. I think this is a sweet chapter and I hope you will think so too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't remember if I disclaimed last time, but who in their right mind would think that I am Tolkien for it would be the only way for me to own Lord of the Rings.**

Chapter six: MUD PIT!

The next morning Fiona left very early to catch the early Sunday Mass and left Elladan in the house since the Church was two minutes away in her car. When she returned, Elladan was waiting for her with breakfast ready.

"Good morning Fiona."

"Good morning elf Prince." she said while she yawned.

"You should have gone to sleep earlier. You look tired."

"Nah it will pass. Something smells good."

"Breakfast is ready."

"Great."

Normally Fiona ate on the couch while watching tv, but since Elladan was used to always eating at the table she followed that custom now. She washed her hands and sat to eat. They ate in silence for a while and it was Elladan who broke it.

"Thank you, for your gift. You should not have bothered."

"You deserve it. You have been an easy guest and a good friend."

"How did you know I liked it so much?"

"I caught you looking at it. You could have asked me for it you know? It was just one expensive shirt."

"Yes, but it was worth what the other four were together. I could not ask you for something like this."

"You really go against what a Prince is here." she laughed.

"What is a Prince here?"

"Well here they are mostly spoiled. If they want something they will just get it and believe me, they never go for cheap things. If they see a pair of shoes that cost twenty bucks but another pair that are exactly the same but cost three hundred, they will take the last one just because they think that the more it costs the better they are."

Elladan raised both eyebrows. "That sounds terrible."

"It is. And even if today we do not have Kings, our leaders do just the same and worst. But let's not talk about politics please. I just want to rest for today."

"As you wish. So what do you want to do today?"

Fiona thought for a moment. "A walk on the woods?"

Elladan smiled. "That sounds delightful."

For the next three weeks the routine continued. Breakfast and coffee, two hour of hard training, lunch which they always prepared together, then movies, table games, even PlayStation which Elladan had now become addicted to as well, a few hours of chatter outside under their favorite palm grove, a movie before bed and Fiona would leave to let Elladan continue on his movie marathon since he was determined to watch as many movies as he could before returning to Arda. Many times Fiona would go outside or lock herself in her room and she would start to sing. She loved soft ballads and celtic and gaelic music. She would sing for a full hour nonstop and Elladan was always close to listen to her. He had asked her sometimes to sign for him, but she was too shy saying that her voice was not good enough and so she would never sing when he was around. But she knew that he was always listening to her when she sang.

One morning by the first week of his second month on Earth, Elladan awoke to find Fiona already awake, which was strange since it was only five in the morning and she was never up before eight. She was watching tv, which she had forbidden him to do to keep him safe and free from the corruption of it as she had told him. She looked angry and gloomy. Elladan came to sit beside her but she didn't even turn her head to say good morning.

"I know you know I am here."

"And I know you know that my silence is for a reason."

"You look ready to skewer someone. Tell me what upsets you."

Fiona snorted and hugged a pillow tightly to her chest. Elladan, being as old and experienced as he was and having lived among humans for so long, recognized her behavior as a search for comfort.

"Fiona will you not speak to me?"

"It's not like you can fix it. Besides this is not the thing that a girl would tell a guy. This is girl stuff. And I think I spent enough time speaking of it last night with Astrid to have to bear it again."

Elladan was unsure at first but then light shone within him.

"This is about a man."

Fiona stopped herself from trying to hit Elladan with the pillow and simply gripped it harder. She was so mad she could cry. She felt so stupid for having been so weak and blind. How could she have been fooled like this?

Elladan decided to wait until she was ready to talk, so he stayed there, not really paying attention to what was on the tv, but waiting for her to calm down. The sun came out early as it happens during summer time. Elladan waited patiently for an hour. Finally Fiona felt the need to talk.

"He played me, lied to me. He was going to two time me."

"Who?" he asked gently.

"Joshua. I have had feelings for him for a year. He was always the good kid in class, straight A's, good mannered, sweet, sporty, kind. He and I were friends during my senior year and we went to college together and that was when I started to like him more than just a friend. The day you showed up was the very day when Astrid called me to tell me that he also had feelings for me and we were going to go out. But since the whole '_You have to leave in order to save your family and friends_' thing came up that day I rejected the date. It was a painful moment in my life, but now I know that it was for the best. Astrid called me last night and told me that Luis had told her that Joshua had a girlfriend before he spoke to Astrid about me, and that he had told Chris who told Luis that he planned all along to keep us both at the same time. That is why he never called me after I rejected him, because he thought I had found out his plans. Joshua was never like that, but his new friends were the type to do that and he picked up the bad habit. And I was stupid enough to have fallen for that trick. I'm not angry that he is with another, I'm angry that right now I could have been with him thinking that I had the perfect man…when in truth I was the perfect fool."

"You are no fool! It is not your fault that he was corrupted and tried to hurt you. He does not deserve you if he cannot see the beauty you hold inside and out and decided to be disloyal to you. He is the fool if he thought that you were not enough."

Fiona shook her head and sniffed while drying a stray tear.

"You are just saying that."

Elladan got up and went to stand before Fiona who kept her head down. He crouched before her and gently lifted her chin to make her look at him.

"Am I the person to just say something without meaning it?"

Fiona snorted a laugh. "No."

Elladan smiled tenderly to her. "Then you know I mean every one of my words."

Fiona laughed softly. "Thanks elf Prince."

"You are welcomed annoying human."

With lightning speed Fiona swung her pillow at him and this time it actually touched him.

"You are becoming faster. That means that your training has paid off."

"I had a good teacher. Maybe you know him? He is an ugly looking chap with long greasy hair and a nose the size of a Dorito chip."

"No I do not. But I know the handsome elf Prince whose beauty is not matched by anyone in your world."

"You are so full of yourself!"

"But it is not a lie." he said with a smug smile.

"Ugh, you're hopeless." she said while throwing herself back on the couch with a loud sigh.

Elladan smiled and sat at the foot of the couch.

"It is best if you do not train today else you could imagine me to be Joshua and you might just beat me."

Fiona laughed. "Alright, so what do ya wanna do today?"

"Anything you like."

Fiona began to think of what to do when a commercial of the movie Brave appeared on tv. She gasped and sat up.

"That's it! Elladan you are going to the movies today!"

They were prepared to catch the first round in the morning. Elladan was taken at the sight of the theater. The strong scent of popcorn, the red carpet and ropes, the decoration in relation of the movies showing and to come and the game zone where he could see the many machines and hear music and laughter of the kids and teens playing.

"Come on you elf Prince. We can play after the movie."

Elladan smiled and nodded. He followed Fiona to buy Popcorn and sweets for the movie. She led him to almost the top of the theater and chose a spot where they were on the middle of the screen. From the very beginning Elladan was fascinated by the movie. The beautiful music was enchanting to him, the scenery, the accent of the characters, the topic of magic, everything was something he really liked.

At the end both of them were in love with the movie. They came out discussing it eagerly. They were heading out when they passed by the Game Zone.

"Oh come on Elladan, you have to go to the Game Zone at least once!"

Fiona dragged Elladan by the arm. She got as many coins as she could and began to teach Elladan how to play the different games. He played several shooting and racing games.

"Well we cannot leave here until you have played DDR. It's the greatest of all games! I am not very good at it but I am getting there. I'll go first then you can go."

Fiona inserted a coin, chose a level and a song and started to play. She hardly missed any even if she was in level difficult. Elladan observed her carefully. At the end she stepped down and waited for him to begin. He grinned as he chose expert level and a fast song. Fiona raised an eyebrow but said nothing to stop him. The song started and Elladan was off. He was a natural expert missing not a single step. People had stopped to watch with amazement his speed and agility. Fiona scoffed at the amazement of the people. When Elladan finished he turned around with a smirk and bowed slightly to the people who went crazy. Many girls wooed and fanned themselves gazing at the '_super hot guy' _as they called him_. _Fiona smirked and grabbed Elladan by the arm and led him out of the mall. Girls glared at her and she just smiled triumphantly.

"I cannot believe you did that!" exclaimed Fiona as she drove back to the house.

"What? Cannot I show my superior skills without your disapproval?"

"You're hopeless. Come on, I want to buy me a pair of rhinestone earrings."

"What for?"

"Well if I'm going to be living among you elves while wearing long dresses and stuff most of my jewelry won't fit them so I am going to get at least a pair of rhinestone earrings to be sure I'll have something fitting for all."

"Elves do not wear earrings."

"Yeah? Well I'm not an elf am I? And I'm sure that if my earring holes close when my ears turn pointy I will be able to get someone to help me redo them."

"I do not wish to be involved when the time comes," he said while cringing slightly at the thought of the procedure which Fiona had told him about.

"What? Is the brave warrior scared of a little piercing with fire hot metal?" she asked in mock seriousness.

Elladan shuddered. "I do not wish to see when skin is being burned through purposely."

"Ha! Guess that means that I'm braver than you in something at least." she declared almost too cheerfully.

"I do not think you are not brave. You saved me once remember? That makes you unselfish and brave in my eyes."

"That's because you didn't see me then, when I looked like a crazy ax murder going crazy trying to kill the remaining orcs. Seriously I think that if I had caught in on video I could have sold it to Hollywood for a horror scene."

Elladan chimed his musical laugh. Fiona loved his laugh. For her it was almost magic to hear him laugh and even more when he sang, though she would never tell him that. They went into a jewelry store. Fiona was quickly going over all the racks. She was going crazy over the feather earrings and necklaces since those were her favorites. Elladan watched her as she was up and down checking everything. He could not help to smile seeing how happy she looked and how pretty she looked when she smiled. When he realized his thought it came to him like a bit of a shocker but he shook it off. He continued to smile as Fiona kept looking for things to buy.

"Elladan is it okay if I wear these feather earrings in Arda?" she asked while holding up a pair of beige and brown feathers.

Elladan raised an eyebrow then shrugged.

"I think you can wear anything you like. You are after all from this world and culture. You will not be forced to leave who you are behind."

Fiona beamed at Elladan.

"Great! Feathers it is then. I better but several because I know that there are no malls in Middle earth. What a shame."

Elladan chuckled and looked at the rack of feather accessories. A pair of light blue feather earrings called his attention.

"What about these?"

Fiona took the pair and smiled.

"I always knew you had great taste since you chose that shirt in Sears."

Elladan shook his head in amusement and continued helping her chose. They left the store with many accessories including the rhinestone earrings they first came to get. As they walked they passed in front of a Big Industrial Fans exhibition and one of the bags slipped from Fiona's hands and blew off.

"I will get it." said Elladan and he took off to get the bag.

Fiona got out of the way of the fans and was waiting for Elladan when a familiar face went up to Fiona.

"Well if it isn't the ogre. What are you doing here by yourself? Still haven't found another ogre to love you?" said a tall blond with hazel eyes. Her tone was of hate and disgust.

Fiona didn't look discomforted but simply smiled casually.

"Really Christina? A year into College and you are still making such childish remarks? One would think that at age nineteen your brain would have evolved from the fourth grader ignorance but it seems like you walk backwards rather than forward."

Christina scoffed.

"You are the one who goes backwards. When was the last time I saw you walking in the mall with some _male _company?" she asked rudely.

Fiona put a finger on her cheek tapping it making as if she was thinking.

"Hm let me see. I think it was when this whole shenanigan started, when Tony left you for me and you have been on my tail because you are not mature enough to _get over it." _this last part she said it with more emphasis.

Cristina laughed sarcastically.

"Ha well then it has been long. I cannot blame him for leaving you or Joshua for not wanting you unless he had someone else along to satisfy what you cannot. I bet a dog can kiss better than you."

"Really? If I remember correctly Tony told everyone at school after that dating you when I kissed him it was like Heaven on earth, while as when you kissed him it was a slobbery wet mess. And now you just can't get over that and you think that stupid childish comments will somehow affect me as what Tony said affected you."

Cristina looked at Fiona as if she had slapped her across the face. She was out of words and just looked at Fiona like she was about to punch her.

"Why you little rat," she sneered.

Cristina had an aggressive gleam in her eyes. She dropped her packages and took a fast step towards Fiona and extended her hand to slap her. Fiona's lessons with Elladan had sharpened her reflexes so she was able to take a quick step back to avoid the blow. She dropped her own bags and looked at Cristina ready to deflect anything she threw at her. It was a staring contest for a second before Cristina was ready to attack again, but never could. Elladan had appeared out of nowhere and was now standing beside Fiona, towering even over Cristina who was two inches taller than Fiona.

Elladan had been listening from the beginning of the conversation since he saw the girl approach Fiona. At first he thought he would let Fiona handle her by herself since he knew she was capable of it. But now that he saw the hostility he decided to intervene. He approached the scene and stood beside Fiona with a firm look. He gracefully bent to pick up the bags Fiona had dropped.

Christina for a moment forgot all about Fiona as she stared at the beautiful '_man' _before her. The hostility in her eyes disappeared and she slightly leaned on her right leg giving him a sweet smile as she played with a strand of hair.

"Well hello. And who are you?" she asked in the most innocent voice.

"My name is Elladan," he said in a neutral voice.

"Care to come with me handsome?" asked Christina taking a seductive step forward. "I am sure that you would like to be with a real woman."

Elladan glared at her so hard that she took several involuntary steps back as her face reflected her sudden fear. Elladan softened his gaze and was back to a neutral look.

"No thank you. Now if you will excuse us."

He put a hand over Fiona's shoulder and led her away leaving a very dumbstruck girl. Fiona could not help the smug smile that seemed to be stuck on her face. Elladan looked down at her and raised an eyebrow but she simply shook her head and continued walking. When they were away Fiona decided to break the silence.

"Thank you for backing me up there."

Elladan smiled. "No thanks necessary. You do not deserve to bear their childish remarks. She is just jealous of you."

Fiona scoffed. "That she is angry because after her boyfriend left her he came to me is true, but that she is jealous of me is not. I don't see anything in me that she could envy."

"Then you are blind. Your natural beauty both inside and outside is not compared to her false on composed of makeup and cleavage dressing. She needs that to call the attention of a man, but you can just be you and win more hearts."

"Do you really mean that?"

Elladan smiled gently. "With all my heart."

Fiona smiled softly. "Thanks Elladan."

"My pleasure."

They arrived to their car and got in.

"So how did you like your first theater experience?" Fiona asked while driving out of the mall.

"It was great. Everything is so different when you see it so big and hear it all around you."

"Yup, that's surround system for ya. It gives you a better movie experience. Well let's see what's on the radio."

Fiona turned the radio to her favorite station. Commercials were on but she waited for a song to come out. Finally a soft tune started playing and Fiona recognized it as '_Everytime we touch' _the slow version. She smiled and listened to it. But for some reason as the song played she felt a funny feeling in her stomach. It made her think of Elladan and even if they had never kissed she thought that if it happened it would be as magical as the song said. She got nervous knowing that Elladan was practically a mind reader and tried to keep a neutral face. She tried to casually look at him but found him staring outside. She almost sighed out loud. Smiling she shook her head and almost laughed. These were silly thoughts and nothing else. She listened to the song until it ended and another one started. Yet she could not keep the song out of her head. It played within her over and over and she sang it in her mind. After a while Elladan turned to look at Fiona.

"I told you, you have a beautiful voice."

"Huh?" asked Fiona confused.

Elladan smiled widely. "You were singing."

"I was? I-I didn't realize it. I thought it was in my mind," she said stuttering slightly as her cheeks reddened.

"It is alright. I told you that I liked your sighing and have asked you before to sing for me. Now I finally got my wish."

Fiona laughed nervously. Elladan raised an eyebrow but didn't ask that it was probably because she felt embarrassed. He returned his gaze to the front of the car. After a while he noticed that this was not the way they had come earlier.

"Where are we going?" he asked her.

"Just a quick stop."

They had left the main road and had entered an old dirt road. In a few minutes they arrived at an abandoned racetrack. They were surrounded by woods and tall grass. Fiona turned off the car and looked at Elladan.

"Why are we here?"

Fiona smiled brightly at him.

"Because I needed a secluded and safe place so that you can drive without killing anyone."

Elladan's eyes widened with surprise then a bright smile spread across his face. He did not question her and followed her out of the car. They exchanged seats.

"Okay the first thing you do is your seat belt. Once that is done check your mirrors to see if they are comfortable for you, which I doubt since I am much shorter than you, so you will need to position it."

Elladan accommodated the mirrors to his advantage.

"Good. Now turn on the car like I taught you the other day."

Elladan had once turned on the car for her and now he did the same.

"Good. Now before you put it on drive you must learn to control the speed pedal. Press it gently."

Elladan did as told but he was not gentle enough and the car roared.

"That's alright. It can fool you. Do it again, gentler this time."

Elladan did it and it was better this time.

"Good. The pedal is extremely sensible so you must be careful at all times. For stopping you must never hit the brake pedal hard or else we can flip the car. Do it gently as it is needed. Okay now put the car in drive while keeping your foot on the stop pedal."

Elladan did so.

"Good. Now just press the pedal gently and keep both hands on the steering wheel."

Elladan followed her instructions and soon they were moving slowly. Elladan chuckled and so did Fiona.

"Alright give it more gas slowly just until you know you can handle it."

Elladan nodded and sped up until he was doing forty five miles.

"Very good, now slow down so you can take that curve."

Elladan hit the brake but he was just a little rough and the car bumped a little making Fiona sway to the front a little and her hands flew to the dash to steady herself while Elladan kept his perfect posture, unaffected the by the force at all.

"Sorry," he said chuckling

"No problem," she replied laughing.

Elladan turned into the next track and continued driving.

"Congratulations! You are the first elf that ever drove a car!"

"This is incredible. Though nothing beats riding a horse, this would have come in handy when there was need of haste."

"Yup, a car is always handy. Too bad that I can't take it back with me. Feel free to speed up a little."

"As you wish."

Elladan pressed the pedal to reach sixty five miles. He entered from one track to the other and he built up confidence with each track he took.

"You are a fast learner."

"It is in my nature." he replied smugly.

"Thank God that you are driving otherwise I would have smacked you," she said with mock exasperation.

Elladan entered the final track.

"Start slowing down. This is the last track and we will hit the wall of the mountain at this speed."

"Alright. Will you drive it back to the street?"

"No it's okay, you can do it. Just make sure that…MUD PIT!"

It was too late. Elladan tried to stop but they had not enough time and they drove into a pit that had been filled with mud. It was almost impossible to see until you were on it since it was right after a sharp turn on the road.

Elladan and Fiona were out of the car and were staring with disbelief at the scene. Fiona's eyes were wide and so was her amused smile. It was the most ridiculous thing she had ever seen. Elladan on the other hand just could not believe that he had not seen the pit before and now the half front of the car was buried in the mud.

"Well, this would be very hard to explain to my parents. Lucky for me they will never know of this," she said brightly.

"I am sorry." he said though he knew that she didn't blame him at all for this since it was impossible for either of them to have seen the pit in time.

"You know it's not your fault. Now we have to figure a way to get it out."

"Is it possible that we can get it out by ourselves?"

Fiona thought for a moment.

"You're right. I'll car a tow truck."

Very soon a tow truck was there and helped them remove the car from the pit. After that they returned to the house and Fiona allowed Elladan to drive back.

They were washing the car since it was covered almost completely with mud.

"So this was an interesting day. You had your first movie theaters experience, you basically crushed everyone at the DDR, you left Christina dumbstruck and pretty, you drove for the first time and right into a mud pit, then you drove us home. This would have made an awesome book to write and an even more an awesome movie. Right now I'm living what could be lived in fantasy and movies movies. Too bad I cannot go tell my parents about it. They would surely have encouraged me to write all of this and publish it. They say real life stories make the best stories, but no one in their right mind would ever believe that this is real life."

Elladan smiled and for a moment Fiona noticed he was thinking so she didn't interrupt him.

"I have noticed that you no longer become sad or angry when you mention your parents or your soon departure to Arda."

Fiona shrugged. "Well I guess that's life. No one can control everything that happens or what's thrown at you. Whatever is thrown at you, you have to grab it by the horns like a bull so you can try to get it under control."

Elladan laughed. "Wh-what?"

Fiona laughed. "I don't know either. There's a saying that goes something like that but I can't quite remember it."

Elladan shook his head and continued scrubbing the mud off the car.

"Besides, not everything has been horrible. I got to meet you."

Elladan raised his head surprised for a moment then smiled. "Yes, who would not want the honor of meeting me?"

Before Elladan could really get away he was met by the pressurized water from the hose which Fiona was shooting at him. Elladan laughed and tried to get away but Fiona followed him and no matter how far he got the water still reached him. Finally he got the very end corner of the yard and there the water hardly reached him. Fiona turned off the hose and laughed.

"That's for all of your ego maniac comments!" she yelled at him.

Elladan shook his head.

"I will get you for this!" he yelled as he began to run towards her.

Fiona screamed softly and quickly ran to the house and locked the door just as Elladan was about to grab the knob. She looked at him through the glass door and stuck out her tongue.

"You cannot win every time elf Prince. Looks like I finally got you," she said smugly.

Elladan crossed his arms over his chest and looked about to pout. He looked down at himself. He was covered in mud and drenched in water. A smile snaked over his face.

"Well done. You managed to get me this time and escape unharmed." he sounded more like a teacher congratulating his student and it made Fiona laugh.

She smiled mischievously. "I will not let you in until you promise you will not get back at me."

Elladan half opened his mouth in a smile and for a while looked at Fiona. She looked resolved to not let him in until he gave her his word. He dropped his arms to his side and raised his hand to his heart and bowed slightly.

"I humbly accept my defeat and I give you my word that I will not take revenge on this."

Fiona smiled triumphantly and unlocked the door.

"Come on, we still have a car to wash."

Elladan shook his head in defeat and followed her. After finishing the car and taking a bath to get rid of the mud and carwash soap they made a simple dinner and went off to watch a movie before bed. Fiona had bought that day _Frozen Planet_ since she knew that in Middle earth there was hardly a handful of animal species and habitats so she knew he would enjoy this. Fiona had leaned back on Elladan and he didn't mind it at all. He simply let her since he found it natural. The movie came to its end and Fiona was having a hard time keeping her eyes open since she had not slept at all the night before.

"You are tired," he stated softly.

"Really? What gave me away, the bobbing of my head, the constant yawning or my closing eyelids which won't obey me anymore on staying open?"

Elladan chuckled. "All of them. Come on, I will walk you to your room."

"Yeah, because many horrible things can happen to me in that twelve seconds rout to my bed." she said sarcastically.

Elladan shook his head.

"And you say I am hopeless. Come on."

Elladan walked Fiona to her room. They walked in such an incredibly slow pace that it took them almost three times the time to get there than normal. Neither realized how they were delaying their separation.

"Well thank you for protecting me from all the hallway monsters. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Elladan."

"Good night Fiona."

**So as you can see this is the start of hints of care and soon love, but not yet. I love this couple and I am happy it is turning out as I hoped. Next chapter is my favorite so stay tune lol**


	7. Chapter 7: You threw me off a cliff!

**This is my favorite chapter! I really loved writing it and I hope you will too.**

**Disclaimer: no don't own LOTR.**

**Chapter seven: You threw me off a cliff!**

For another week the two lived silently and secretly hidden from the world. Fiona would make an appearance to the neighbors so they could report to her parents and then she would go back to being invisible with Elladan.

The sound of metal clashing echoed through the mountains in a mute voice for all living beings except for Elladan and Fiona who were sparing. Elladan was making Fiona sweat every ounce of liquid from her body. In the last two weeks he had upgraded her training from two hours to three and a half. She had become an excellent sword wielder yet she was nowhere near to beating Elladan. He kept pushing her back and she kept trying to escape his plan of leading her to the fence since there she would be trapped between him and the fence. She was managing quite well though Elladan was not being as rough on her as he would be on a real enemy. After a while Elladan decided it was enough.

"Very good. You have become an excellent sword wielder. Once you are an elf you will advance greatly and possibly beat me in a spar within a year."

Fiona sighed deeply. She was beaten to the core.

"I will enjoy that moment more than you know," she said while panting heavily.

"Until then I will continue enjoying beating you."

"Abuser."

"Sore loser," he replied with a grin.

"Well this sore loser is hungry. I'm going to make lunch and you have to pick up the mess you made in the living room with the vacuum."

"I still do not understand why there would be a reverse button in a machine that is meant to suck in dirt."

"That is a question that shall go unanswered for both of us. Besides I told you not to touch it while I was gone. Now get your royal butt to the living room and start cleaning while I make us lunch."

The pair returned to the house. Fiona was making a King crab meal while Elladan cleaned the mess he had made with the vacuum. Elladan smiled when he heard Fiona singing. He recognized the song from the movie _Brave_.

_Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan_

_Ar righinn oig, fas as faic_

_Do thir, dileas Fein_

_A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn_

_Gu uair ar cliu 's ar gloire_

_Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn go_

_Mhaighdean uashaill bhan_

_Little baby, hear my voice_

_I'm beside you, O maiden fair_

_Our young Lady, grow and see_

_Your land, your own faithful land_

_Sun and moon, guide u__s _

_To the hour of our glory and honor_

_Little baby, our young Lady_

The song came like silk words to him. The language and her voice merge beautifully. The song was short and she changed to the English version and again to the other and every time she sounded beautiful to Elladan. He enjoyed cleaning while listening to her. After a while he could smell the delicious smell of food. He finished his work and went to the kitchen.

"I can see you found the song from the movie. I wondered when you would do it," he said with a grin.

"_A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth_, in English, _Noble maiden Fair_**. **Such a long title for such a short song. Still it is a beautiful song."

"And you sing it beautifully."

Fiona blushed slightly and smiled shyly. She continued cutting vegetables and for the first time realized the peace she was in. With Elladan she felt peace and happiness. Just by him being there she was happy. Elladan noticed the smile on her face.

"Is there something in your mind which makes you happy?"

Fiona raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps, I am not sure of it myself."

"That means you will not be telling me," he stated rather than asked.

Fiona shrugged. "It's not a thought really, more like a feeling. I am just…happy. That's all really."

Elladan smiled and thought silently. He also smiled softly as he thought. Fiona saw his smile and turned to him.

"Can you tell _me _what makes you smile?" she asked with an amused smile.

Elladan raised his head surprised that he had allowed his thoughts to mirror on his face. He smiled before speaking.

"It is a rare thing that my thoughts be revealed to those around me, but apparently with you I feel too at peace to care enough to hide them."

Fiona blushed again. She turned quickly to continue cutting, but she could still feel Elladan's gaze on her. Shyly she peeked at him. He was just smiling as he watched her cut. She blushed even more and returned her face to her work. Elladan got up and went to her side and started helping her. He knew this dish so he reached for the top pantry to get seasoning. Fiona looked up at him as he did this. She loved his grace and elegancy. Elladan felt her eyes on him and looked down. He raised an eyebrow at her and she shook her head and returned to her vegetables. Both smiled internally. Neither was sure, but something told them that something strong was being born within them.

The next day they planned to take a hike. Elladan would keep them invisible and they would be back by nightfall. Elladan was waiting for Fiona on the entrance. He was dressed in his own clothes since no one would see them today and he had his sword with him just in case. When Fiona finally came out she was wearing a short sleeves shirt and jeans and had the pistol on a belt on her side. Also she was carrying a large backpack that seemed to weight at least half what she did.

"Ready!" she exclaimed energetically.

"I can see that. That is one large bag. What do you have in it?"

"Every time I hike I bring stuff just in case I get lost so that I can survive long enough to be found or get back."

"With me you do not need that. I can remember every path we take."

"No harm in being prepared though."

"Is it not heavy?"

"Nope, I'm used to it since I hiked almost every weekend with my family. Plus all that training has made me stronger as well."

Elladan shook his head.

"Give it to me. I will take it."

"Thanks for playing the gentleman part, but it's alright. I will carry it."

"As you wish."

The left the house and walked down the street until she led him away into an opening between some threes and there they began to descend into the forest. After a while they reached a wide river.

"This is the river where we usually made camp. My dad brought his fishing rod and he'd catch dinner."

"It sounds like it was a lovely time."

"It was. My family is the best. I just wish they would not forget about me. If only there was a way that instead of the magic make them forget me, it could make them understand where I am and what happened to me so they won't be worried about me."

"Maybe there is. I shall speak to Adar about it."

"Thanks that would make me feel better. Shall we continue?"

"We shall."

They continued walking alongside the river getting deeper and deeper into the wilderness. Elladan was surprised by the difference in nature from his world and this one. Here everything was tropical. The trees were different; it was harder to walk since there were many different plant and tall grass on the floor. He loved the very colorful birds he saw. Some had feather tails longer than the bird itself, and some sang songs he had never heard before. Monarch butterflies were everywhere and one landed on his chest. Fiona chuckled and waited for one to land on her. When one did she passed it to her finger. The butterfly stayed on her for a moment before resuming its flight. When Fiona looked at Elladan he had over a dozen butterflies on him. She laughed silently so they would not fly away. She took out her camera and took a picture of him.

"They like you," she stated with a wide smile.

Elladan smiled back. "It would seem so."

"They probably recognize the grace within you and know you are an elf."

By this moment Elladan was covered in a few dozen of butterflies. One even landed on his nose. Fiona laughed even more and took another picture. After that they continued walking further into the forest.

They were having a great time, when suddenly Elladan stopped with a stern look on his face.

"Shhh." he told her.

Fiona was quiet as Elladan penetrated the forest with his eyes.

"We are being followed," he whispered.

"I thought no one could see us."

Elladan turned and took Fiona's hand and led her away from the place they were in.

"It is supposed to be like that, but I told you the enemy could have something behind our backs that we do not know about. Here, take it now," he said giving her a sword.

Fiona strapped the belt of the sword around her and followed Elladan on a quick step trip further into the forest since whatever was after them was coming from where they had come from. They went as quick and silently as they could, mainly Fiona since she did not have the gifts of elves to be as stealthy as they are. At one moment Elladan stopped.

"We must run now."

Fiona didn't even bother to ask. She did not want to encounter those creatures ever again. Fiona could not keep up with Elladan and he had to slow down to stay with her. As they ran Elladan jumped at Fiona and pushed her out of the way of an incoming arrow. When she was able to see what happened and the orcs that were nearing she pulled out her gun and shot three times. Two bullets hit their target. Several orcs came from another side and Elladan was quickly fighting them. Fiona continued firing the ones that were far away until they were too close. She put away the gun and drew her sword and with a fast-beating heart she began to fight. Elladan looked back at her and moved closer to her. He was killing the orcs very fast and easily but he was afraid for her since she still had no experience in a real battle like this one. Fiona went into a pattern of dodged, blocked, kicked, sliced and repeat. Finally they finished the ones here.

Elladan looked into the forest.

"More are coming. We must run."

They started running along the river again and Fiona could hear heavy steps somewhere behind them. But luck was against them because they reached the end of the land. They had nowhere to go since they could not cross the river because it was too deep and fast, there was a six story waterfall before them and the orcs were right behind them. Arrows began to fly towards them. Fiona yelped when one whistled past her ear. Elladan looked at her and saw how the orcs where not really approaching them but just firing. If this continued they were sure to get hit. There was only one way to go.

"Jump."

"Say what?" she shrieked as she looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"We have to jump. It is our only way out."

"Yeah out of this death and right into the arms of another!"

Elladan pushed her out of the way of another incoming arrow. Seeing that she was too afraid to jump he had no choice. He picked her up and threw her and jumped right behind her. Fiona screamed wildly as she fell. Elladan took her hand and positioned her to fall on her feet. She still kept on screaming until she hit the water. She was under for a while before Elladan helped her return to the surface. But they could not get to shore since the rapids were too fast and strong and it pulled them down the river. Fiona was still in shock from the sudden fall and she was having a hard time fighting to stay above the water. Elladan tried to stay close and help her but sometimes the waves were too strong and separated them. Finally they were separated by a strong wave that swallowed them both and took them under. Fiona was half unconscious for a moment. She was being pulled down by the weight of her backpack. Then her eyes darted open when she realized the lack of air in her lungs. She desperately started swimming up, but her progress was slow. Her vision was starting to get blurry and her arms weak. She was almost there, she just needed one more push. As she was nearing the surface a strong arm wrapped itself around her waist and she was almost propelled up. As she broke through the surface she took a sharp intake of breath. Elladan was behind her keeping his hold on her. They were still not out of the danger. The water continued slamming them down and pushing them around like rag dolls. For a long time they struggled until the water slowed and they were able to swim to shore. Both crawled onto the sandy shore and rested on their elbows as they recovered their breath. Fiona threw her backpack to the side and leaned on her forearms for support.

"You…threw me…off…a cliff." said Fiona in between heavy pants.

Elladan panted hard before chuckling. "It is the first time I throw someone off a waterfall, and the first time I hear someone scream all the way down such a long fall."

Elladan was too busy still catching his breath and his hair covered his eyes so he did not see when Fiona lifted herself from her elbows and jumped at Elladan. She pushed him back and pressed his shoulders against the floor while she sat on his stomach.

"You threw me off a cliff! A CLIFF! And now you just laugh about it? What the hell were you thinking?"

Her eyes were blazing with anger and her voice was like the roar of a furious lion. Elladan was confused and surprised by her reaction.

"I told you, it was the only way for us to live. The orcs would have shot us if we stayed there."

"So you just throw me off a cliff to see if I make it? I'm not an elf Elladan! I cannot do the things you do! I don't know about you, but I almost drowned several times! How would you like it if I just threw you off a mountain and said 'He is an elf, let's see if he makes it?'"

Elladan's eyes flickered with hurt.

"I knew you would make it," his voice came close to whispering. "I am sorry that I was not able to stay beside you at all times. I tried, I really did. My intentions were to fall with you and then help you out. But it seems I could not protect you as I should have. I am sorry."

The anger vanished from Fiona's eyes as fast as a lightning bolt comes and goes. She softened her grip on his shoulder and leaned back slightly.

"Elladan I'm…I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I…" she tried saying but her voice faltered.

"Hush, it is alright. I am sorry to have scared you like that. Throwing someone off a cliff is not to be taken lightly," he said gently.

"But…"

"No buts, you were scared, you almost died. It is alright."

Fiona stared at him for a moment then bowed her head in shame.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Elladan chuckled. "There is nothing to forgive, except for you to forgive me for throwing you off the cliff, which was really a waterfall, but still, I am sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me first."

"You are stubborn as you are strong. For your sake, I forgive you."

Fiona looked at him and smiled.

"I forgive you too Elladan."

Both smiled while looking deeply at each other. For a moment the situation around them disappeared. Fiona looked down on Elladan realizing she was on top on him. Her face was not even a foot from his. She felt lost in his silver eyes. She could not take her eyes off of him. It was as if the world around her was gone, and only Elladan was there. Elladan as well could not stop looking at Fiona. She was so close to him, heck she was on top of him, her hands on his shoulders keeping him down and he had no desire of her letting him go. Her face was inches from his, her hair was caressing his neck sending little shiver down his spine. For a moment they just stared in silence. Fiona was the first to come out of her trance and blushed deeply while turning her face to the side. Elladan as well was now aware of the world but he was not embarrassed like Fiona. He sat up with her on his lap. For a second their faces came too close when Fiona turned to look at him. Then she cleared her throat and slid off Elladan.

"Well I," he cleared her throat. "I suppose we should be heading back right?"

"Actually I do not think we should."

Fiona's eyes widened but she held her tongue before bursting again and waited for him to explain first.

"The orcs will be waiting for us to go back, or they could be tracking us as we speak. I do not know why the protection spell did not work this time, but I fear that they might have achieved stronger magic and that is how they could see through my barrier. If we go back now we will encounter them again."

"So what do we do? Are we just going to live here for two weeks until the portal thing is open again? May I remind you that there is not that much food in this wilderness? Perhaps a blessed banana or orange tree but even that would take luck since they are very scattered. We have not much food."

"You say not much. Did you bring any with you in that bag?"

Fiona grinned. "Well of course I did! I told you I come prepared to be lost for days and survive. But I have food for three, maybe four days if we abstain a little."

Elladan thought silently for a moment.

"We will go further into the woods for two days. Then if I feel it safe we can return to your house. But be alert. This is a very dangerous situation and I am worried about how the enemy could have found us."

"Could that mean they can also make contact with the other inhabitants?" she asked greatly alarmed.

"I do not know. But I believe not."

"Why?"

"Because I have been tracking them every night since I arrived and even last night there was no signs that they attacked a civilian. Perhaps they only managed to get through my spell, but the spell the rules of magic of this world are harder to break."

Fiona let out a sharp breath in relief. Elladan placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She smiled and he returned the smile. As he smiled at her, his brow narrowed as he looked at something past her face.

"Is everything alright?" Fiona asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Stay still," he commanded in a gentle yet powerful voice that made her obey him at once.

Elladan pushed himself closer to her and moved away part of her hair on her left side. A line of blood was traveling down her neck and was making its way down her shoulder. He stood and walked behind her and knelt to examine the wound better. She had a nasty gash along her neck down to where the shoulder blades begin that was dripping much blood. The wound was half an inch deep, almost an inch wide and almost five inches long. It did not look deadly but it needed treatment fast since they would be exposed to dirt and bugs and it could get infected. Elladan was surprised that she did not seem to feel it for she gave no signs of pain at all.

"Fiona, have you noticed the wound on your neck?"

"My neck?" she asked and instinctively brought her hand to the gash. She gasped when she felt the hot liquid running down her neck and the deep wound on her skin.

Elladan quickly took her hand and gently moved it away from the wound.

"It must have happened in one of those times I hit against a rock."

"I will tend to it now. Have you brought anything in your bag that can help us?" he asked retrieving her bag and placing it before her.

"Let's see."

She took the bag and opened and started taking everything out.

"Here are two beach towels and two blankets. My phone, camera and iPod are safely in this plastic bag thank God. Toothpaste, toothbrush, shampoo, conditioner, hair comb,"

"Why would you bring those things out here?" he asked with genuine curiosity curious.

"Because if I get lost, or in this case are forced to stay in the wilderness, I want to keep a good hygiene so that when I return to civilization I don't look like something dragged out of the dump."

Elladan smiled and shook his head amused.

"Let see what else. My beach skirt, my other shirt, my jacket, a shirt for you…" she took something out and quickly hid it blushing slightly.

Elladan raised an eyebrow.

"What was that?"

"My uh…my extra underwear," she said in a low and mortified voice.

Elladan could not help to smile.

Fiona cleared her throat and continued.

"Here is the food, a knife, hm…I have these napkins but they are soaked and most of them are mushy and will break at contact."

"Let me see them."

Fiona allowed him to take the napkins. Some of them broke like she said, but others remained in better shape.

"And of course I have the first aid kit with some bandages, medicine and ointments. But I think the bandages were damaged in the water."

"This will be enough," he said while taking the large wet bandages and opening them to use the fluffy part to clean the wound.

Elladan moved behind her once more and moved away her hair. Gently he patted the wound area to pick up the blood. Fiona hissed. She could now feel the pain.

"Does it hurt you?" he asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry, it is only natural that it should hurt."

"I will be as gentle as I can."

"I know you will." This she said in a whisper to herself but Elladan smiled for he heard her.

He continued cleaning the blood. Soon he needed to use another bandage and then he needed to use the wet napkins. But the blood flow was not stopping. Elladan was getting worried because Fiona was losing blood. He stopped to think since he was almost out of napkins. Then he took off his grey tunic, staying in the dark blue-gray undershirt, and pressed it hard against the wound while using his free hand to keep Fiona from leaning to the front by putting it on her chest right below her neck. Fiona blushed when his hand came to rest there but Elladan could not see her in his position and she was thankful for that.

"What are you using?" she asked when she felt the difference in material.

"My tunic. Your wound is graver than I thought and it will not stop bleeding. I need to press hard for it to stop. I am sorry if it hurts you."

"No, no, it's fine."

For a while longer Elladan continued with this until he was sure it had stopped bleeding. He removed the cloth and examined the wound carefully. It would need stitching.

"Have you needle and thread?"

Fiona tensed at his words and shuddered. Her eyes traveled to the kit. There was a little box which contained needle and thread. She swallowed hard and Elladan noticed her apprehension. He leaned forward to her side to look at her.

"Are you afraid?" he asked gently.

Her eyes answered for her, for in them there was much fear. Elladan smiled kindly and moved himself to sit beside her. He took her hands in his. She looked at him surprised but he simply smiled.

"I will do this gently and as painlessly as I can. I cannot promise you it will not hurt, but I will do it fast and it will be over before you know it. But it needs stitching urgently for it to heal properly. Do you trust me?"

Her eyes widened with surprise for a moment. Then her face softened into an honest smile.

"I do."

Elladan smiled. He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them both. Fiona could not hide the blazing blush on her face as she looked at him with wide eyes. Elladan just smiled and moved back to his working spot. Fiona looked down at her hands and she could have sworn that she could still feel his lips on them. Meanwhile Elladan took out the needle and thread and started to stitch the wound. Fiona winced when the needle made the first hole on her skin. Elladan made a quick knot and closed the first stitch. They had no scissors to cut the thread so he used his teeth. When his lips brushed against her skin she tensed and a shiver ran down her spine. She begged God in silence that he could not see that. Thankfully the shiver was small and he never noticed. The first few times the needle made a hole in her skin she would wince and tense up, but half way down the wound she got used to it. But every time his lips brushed her skin she would close her eyes as a pleasurable shiver ran down her spine.

After just a few minutes he was done. She needed twenty four stitches. Elladan smiled satisfied with his work. But then he realized he would need to tie her hair so it would not interfere too much with the wound.

"Have you a band to tie you hair?"

"Here," she said while taking off a rubber band from her wrist and handing it to him.

Elladan used his fingers to first comb her hair. She smiled and closed her eyes as she enjoyed his gentle touch. Elladan played with her waves, gently tugging on some that were tangled until her whole hair was neatly combed. Then he started to do a French braid that started on the left side of her head and traveled through her head and ended on her right shoulder so nothing would touch the wound. Elladan smiled once more satisfied with his work. Then he stood up and walked in front of her. He extended his hand and she took it.

"There you go. Now your hair will not bother your wound."

Fiona walked to the river bank and looked at her reflection. She gasped when she saw the beautiful braid.

"Wow Elladan, this is beautiful. Thank you, and thank you for tending to my wound as well."

"There is nothing to thank. I was glad to do it. Now come, we must continue or those orcs might catch us yet."

Fiona nodded and went to get her backpack while Elladan washed the blood off his tunic. She returned everything that she had taken back inside except for the two towels and blankets which she would carry apart so they could dry up and would not stink later on. She was about to lift the backpack but stopped when it was taken out of her reach.

"Ah ah ah," said Elladan taking the bag before she could. "You will not carry this any longer. You need to recover your strength."

"And you do not?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I am not the wounded one here." he answered with a mischievous grin.

Fiona observed him for a moment, and then her eyes narrowed. She walked up to him keeping her eyes on something on his face.

"Is there something wrong with my face?" he asked her amused.

"Actually there is. I see a big bruise right on your left temple. It has hidden with your hair."

The bruise was blackish and in a few places it had scratches. Elladan ran his fingers over it.

"It is nothing serious. Your wound is worse than mine."

Fiona gave him a deep scrutinizing look. Then she waved her hand to tell him to get lower. Elladan raised an eyebrow but obeyed her silent command. When he was at her face level she tiptoed what she needed to place a kiss on his bruise.

Elladan's mouth half opened in surprise and Fiona took a step back with a sweet smile. Elladan smiled back and gave a little side look before returning to his full height. Fiona stepped to the side as a signal for him to lead. He smiled again and they started their journey through the wilderness.

**I hope you liked it. I loved it; the change of scenery, the action, danger, the healing scene, I don't know, I just liked it a lot. The song from 'Brave' 'Noble Maiden Fair' is amazing. I quickly looked for it after watching the movie. If you can review or comment that would be great! **


	8. Chapter 8: Running

**Thanks a ton to all my readers and reviewers! I am happy with the reviews this story is getting and it helps me to continue writing. I had a bit of a writer's block with this chapter but it came along in the end.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Lord of the Rings or J.R.R. Tolkien's works.**

**Chapter eight: Running**

Both elf and mortal walked at a hurried pace through the woods. Elladan was determined to put as much distance as possible between them and the orcs. Fiona was almost running behind Elladan and was more than happy that he had decided to carry the bag since she knew she would have died carrying it while moving at this pace. Evening was upon them and the last orange rays of the sun gave the forest a touch of magic for Fiona. Elladan stopped at a small clearing that was surrounded by a thick grove of trees and bushes that would protect them from other eyes.

"We shall rest here for tonight," he said after a thorough examination of the area.

Fiona sighed loudly and Elladan turned with an amused smile to look at her.

"You are tired," he stated.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," she replied teasingly. "I am also starving. Care for dinner?"

"I would be delighted."

Elladan put down the backpack and handed it to Fiona who quickly started to pull out things until she got to the food.

"Let's see. We have four cans of Spam, four sausage cans, eight granola bars and peanut butter."

Elladan raised an eyebrow at the Peanut Butter container and Fiona smiled.

"Peanuts have much protein and peanut butter is good for a boost."

Elladan nodded before speaking. "So what will be our dinner?"

"Well we didn't have lunch today so I am going with some spam and a peanut butter spoonful and maybe a granola bar as well."

"I think that will do."

They shared a spam can, ate a granola bar and Fiona ate a spoonful of peanut butter while Elladan decided not to take any, which Fiona reproach highly telling him that even elves needed to eat.

"It is time for you to rest. Sleep now and I will take watch," Elladan told her as he stood up.

"You _will _wake me up to take share in the watch right?" she asked earnestly.

Elladan smiled softly. "You need not worry. I can take the night."

"But you have not rested throughout the whole day! And then tomorrow we must continue walking! When will you sleep?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest and giving him a scowl that a mother would in this situation.

Elladan could not help to smile as he observed her motherly behavior.

"I will be alright Fiona, but I cannot let you take watch. These orcs have managed some things that they were not supposed to achieve. I do not know what else they have in store for us and I would rather do the watch since I am experienced in this and I have better senses to detect danger from a better distance than you could."

Fiona's face softened and she dropped her arms to the side with a soft sigh.

"Fine, but when will you sleep?" she asked now in a more concern tone.

Elladan smiled. "Worry not, I will rest soon. I must keep my strength and energy up in order to protect you in case there is another battle."

Fiona did not look convinced but shrugged in defeat. She spread a towel on the ground and covered herself with one of the blankets.

"I brought a towel and blanket for you in case you get cold," she told him as she lay back on the ground."

"Good night Fiona."

"Good night Elladan," she said in the middle of a yawn.

Almost immediately Fiona was asleep. Elladan looked at her and smiled before moving away a few paces to sit on a branch of a nearby tree. There was a cool breeze traveling from the north which meant their cent would not reach the orcs since they were traveling south. Elladan enjoyed the strange sounds of the night in this forest. There was a new song that he had heard just a few times at Fiona's house and it was not with as many singers as now. It was the ¹_coquies._ Their song was very loud here in the wilderness and Elladan was enchanted by it.

The sun came up early and its bright orange rays broke through the sky. Fiona was still asleep under the trees and bushes. She had moved during the night looking for warmth and was now half hidden under the bushes. Still asleep she turned to sleep on her left side. As she did, some branches tickled her nose. Her eyes half opened but then they widened when she saw a little lizard on the branch just an inch from her. With a yelp she dashed to sit up but got tangled with the bush branches. After a few seconds of struggle she fell back on her back. For a moment she was dazed. When her eyes regained focus she saw a pair of boots above her. Her eyes traveled up to see a grinning elf prince looking down at her.

"Had a match with the bush? And by the looks of it the bush won."

Fiona groaned and rubbed her eyes. Sitting up she hissed when her half braided hair rubbed the wound on her neck. Elladan knelt beside her and quickly removed the hair from her neck.

"Let me see the wound," he said as he moved slightly to the side to observe the cut. It had bleed a little, probably from her movements during the night, but other than that it looked alright. "It looks alright. You have to clean it often to avoid infection."

Fiona nodded and stretched with a yawn. Then she looked at Elladan and smiled.

"Good morning," she said.

Elladan smiled back. "Good morning to you as well."

"Is there a river or ravine close by? I need to brush my teeth and take a bath."

"Can you not go a day without a bath?" he teased.

"You may look and smell as fresh as a rose after yesterday's events, but I am sweaty, stinky and sticky from the morning dew."

Elladan shook his head with a smile. "I can hear a river passing not too far from here."

Fiona tried to focus her ears to hear the river but she could not hear anything.

"It is far from your ear reach," he told her as he stood up and offered her his hand. "Come, we can have breakfast after you bathe."

Elladan helped Fiona pack the blankets and towels into the backpack and then they left to the river. As they walked Fiona gasped.

"Is everything alright?" Elladan asked.

"I just thought of the neighbors! When they do not see me they will call my parents!"

Elladan knew not what to do about that and so kept quiet to let Fiona think.

"I know! Stop a moment and give me my backpack please."

Elladan did as told. Fiona opened the first pocked and pulled out the plastic bag where her phone was. She dialed some numbers and waited. Elladan heard when from the other side someone said hello.

"Yes hello Ana. I am sorry that I did not tell you sooner but my best friend Astrid is very sick and asked me to go to her house and help her around since she is living alone in an apartment. I will call my dad and tell him."

"Oh alright child, just be careful and thank you for calling."

"No problem. Bye."

Fiona hanged up and dialed again. All through the while Elladan was looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"Hello dad."

"Hello sweetie. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Listen Astrid is sick and asked me to go to her apartment to help her out for a day or two until she feels better. Is it okay with you?"

"Okay honey but no running around after that alright?"

"Yeah, thanks dad."

"No problem honey. Your mom is here. Do you want to say hi to her?"

"Yeah put her on."

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey mom."

Fiona made a sign to Elladan that they should continue walking so he picked up the backpack and continued walking while Fiona talked to her parents. After a few minutes she was done.

"I am impressed with your lying skill," he told her teasingly.

"You say that as is I did something bad. What choice do I have? If they found out that I had not been home for days they would have known something was wrong."

"It is not a bad skill, so long as you use it only for good."

"I am not sure when is it good to lie, but okay."

"Well if you were a spy for the King and needed information that would be a good time to send you."

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

Elladan chuckled. "I think so."

Fiona snorted but said no more.

Almost twenty minutes later they reached a passive river.

"Yes! Water here I come!" she exclaimed as she took a few steps forward.

"I will leave you to your privacy," he said while leaving her backpack close to her and turning to leave.

Fiona went through her things. She took out what she would need for a bath and after undressing she dived into the water. She shivered violently for a minute or two until she adjusted to the cold temperature of the water. Then she enjoyed her bath. She just soaked for a few minutes before she used the shampoo and scrubbed herself clean with the soap bar. When she was satisfied she returned to shore. It was very hot and humid so she decided to use her long beach skirt and a thin sleeves shirt. She would have happily gone with shorts but in respect for Elladan she didn't. She tied her hair in a bun since she knew not how to make a braid like Elladan made the day before. Happily clean and refreshed she walked over to where Elladan had left. She carefully scanned the area but found no sign of him. She sighed and turned to check somewhere else, but as she turned she gasped and took a step back when she found herself before the elf Prince.

"You! You will give me a heart attack one day! Where were you?" she asked while keeping a hand over her heart which was beating fast.

Elladan smiled. "I was in this tree," he said while pointing to the tree right above them.

Fiona rolled her eyes and smiled. "Elves," she muttered as she walked past him.

They ate breakfast and continued their walk. The hours went by slowly for Fiona and she was beginning to feel bored.

"Um Elladan, do you know where you're going?"

"I could never know for I do not know this land," he replied simply.

"So how do you expect to return?"

"I memorized the way."

"You…memorized the way? With just looking around one time you know how to return?" she asked with disbelief.

Elladan turned and smiled at her. "Do you doubt me?" he teased.

Fiona blushed lightly. For a while longer they walked in silence. Fiona felt awkward. She wanted to talk about something but could not think of anything.

"So…"she said accidentally thinking out loud.

"Yes?"

Fiona looked at him and raised a questioning eyebrow.

Elladan tilted him head a bit confused by her answer.

"You said so," he stated.

"I did?" she asked furrowing her brow.

Elladan chuckled. "You must have been thinking out loud."

"Oh, sorry."

For another minute they walked in silence.

"So what were you thinking back now?" he asked suddenly breaking the silence.

Fiona looked up at him a bit surprised at the new topic.

"Um well, I was just wondering what your life was in Arda. You know like what you do, your friends, family, relations. You know? That kind of stuff," she added a little embarrassed by the suggestion.

Elladan was silent for a few seconds as he thought of the question. Then he smiled.

"Alright, where do I start?"

For the rest of the day the couple exchanged stories and more personal facts and details about one another. They discussed everything from hobbies to family to relationships. Fiona thought that being as old as he was, Elladan would have gone out with a few hundred elleths, but to her surprise elves were not the type to have many relationships. They would court one another and they mostly had one relationship that ended in marriage, though some had to try a few more times. But compared to the rate of partners that people had in this world it was nothing, which was ironic for Fiona since an elf had the time and chance to have many more partners.

They made one quick stop for lunch and then continued walking through the wilderness. By the end of the day Fiona's feet were cramped. Nightfall covered the forest in darkness by Elladan did not seem to have any intentions of stopping yet. Fiona was having some trouble seeing where she was going and tripped over a root.

Elladan whirled around quickly and was kneeling beside Fiona in an instant.

"Are you alright?" he asked examining her.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just can't see as well in the dark as you can."

"Forgive me. I should not have been so insensible. We can stop here."

"Is there a reason why you wanted to continue by night?"

"I have already started to turn us around to return to your house but not by the way we came. Your house is north but we are now traveling northeast so that we do not walk into the orcs but make a slow turn to your house, which means it will take a little longer to return. And since we are no longer moving completely opposite to them I wished to put as much distance as possible between them and us."

"Oh, well in that case we can continue walking, but I'll need to check if my flashlight still works after being plundered into the river."

"What is a flashlight?" he asked tilting his head slightly.

"Oh, I have not shown you yet what a flashlight is? Well if God has mercy I will be able to show it to you in a minute. Can I have my backpack?"

Elladan passed her the backpack. Fiona started to pull things out until she pulled out a medium size flashlight.

"Please God let it work," she muttered under her breath.

She pressed the button on the side of the flashlight but it did not work. She gave it a few whacks with her hand before trying again. Light came out from the device making Elladan pull back momentarily with surprise. He then came closer to the object and examined it with wonder and curiosity.

"How can it carry light within it without fire?"

"I don't know?" she answered with a smile.

Elladan looked at her surprised. "Do you not wonder how these things are made? How do you go on without caring to learn more about these things?"

The question came as a bit of a shocker to Fiona. She stared at him momentarily.

"I don't know. I was born with these things around me and they are as normal to me as anything else. Of course there are places where they teach you how to make these things and more, but that is normally for people who wish to work with these things. I care not much about technology and do not wonder much about it. I just accept it."

Elladan looked at her surprised with her answer. He was more than curious about this object but she did not care for it at all. Knowing that this was not the time to fool around with questions he stood up and offered Fiona his hand.

They continued walking for several hours until it was midnight. Then they stopped for the rest of the night. Fiona didn't even bother eating dinner. She just dropped herself on the ground with her towel as bed and her blanket and she was asleep in seconds.

For the next two days they walked almost nonstop. Elladan would let Fiona sleep a good part of the morning before they continued. He was very vigilant and hardly took any rest at night which concerned Fiona. She knew that even if he didn't show it he was getting tired. Finally on the evening of the fourth day they exited the forest and arrived at a street. Fiona knew how to return to the house from there and she led Elladan the rest of the way. By nightfall they reached the house.

"Yes! Hot shower here I come!" Fiona exclaimed as she entered the house and ran to her room to get ready to shower.

Elladan too was in the mood to take a warm bath and so he moved to the other bathroom.

A long while later they were both finished with their baths and Fiona who had finished first was in the kitchen preparing a meal. Elladan entered the kitchen and immediately started to help her prepare the food. Fiona was walking around moving and bringing things and once when she lifted a heavy cauldron filled with water she hissed and her feet wavered under her making her sway and almost fall. In an instant Elladan took away the cauldron from her hands and wrapped his arm around her to stabilize her.

"What happened?" he asked looking her over alarmed.

Fiona moved away the hair that had fallen in her face. She realized he was still holding her by the waist and blushed slightly. She regained her composure and moved away from his hold.

Elladan was looking at her expectantly waiting for an answer.

"Sorry Elladan, my feet are a little cramped and bruised from the many hours of walking and carrying the cauldron put too much weight on them so they kind of faltered."

Elladan raised his eyebrows and his eyes softened as a look of guilt appeared in his eyes.

"I am sorry. I did not have in mind that you are not used of such long periods of walking as I am and I neglected you."

Fiona's eyes widened. "Whoa wait, 'neglect' is a very big word. I chose to walk because I didn't want to be caught by those orcs. You never neglected me in any way so erase that look of guilt from your eyes because it is not needed. What other choice did we have but walk? Besides, it's just cramps. They will go away."

Elladan smiled softly though he still looked like he felt blame for this.

"You go sit and I will finish dinner," he told her.

Fiona laughed softly. "Elladan it is just feet cramp, I am not dying. Let's finish this together and we can watch a movie before bed."

Elladan looked at her for a few seconds. He sighed silently and nodded.

"Alright, we will finish this together. But I will clean the dishes after and you will go sit."

"Deal."

With that they resumed their work. They had a plentiful meal with rice, beans, meat and salad. After eating Fiona went to the living room and left Elladan cleaning the kitchen. When he was done he returned to the living room and found Fiona ready to watch a movie. She smiled at him when he arrived.

"I rented a movie on Pay Per View view. We are going to watch _Avengers_!" she exclaimed with a solemn air.

Elladan raised an eyebrow at her behavior.

"_Avengers?_ What do they avenge?"

"That is for you to see. Now sit. The movie is very long but I am sure you will love it."

Elladan nodded and sat beside her.

Halfway through the movie Fiona paused it for a bathroom break. Elladan noticed the hesitation when she got on her feet. When she returned he continued to look at her.

"Okay let's continue with this…what?" she asked when she saw Elladan observing her.

Elladan got up and moved to sit where she had been sitting, which was closer to the television. Fiona pushed herself back to give him room.

"Move further back on the couch," he told her gently.

Fiona narrowed her eyes in confusion but did as he told her. She was surprised when Elladan took her feet from the floor and laid them across his lap. He took one of them and started massaging it. Fiona flushed crimson red and felt awkward.

"Um Elladan, you don't have to do that. I'm fine, really."

Elladan looked up and smiled at her.

"It is of no bother to me. Continue the movie."

Fiona still felt completely awkward but did as he asked.

As the movie continued Elladan kept on massaging Fiona's feet, and he was doing a great job at that. Half an hour later he had finished with both her feet.

"Thanks, you uh, know how to give a great massage."

Elladan chuckled when he saw her flushing pink.

"It was my pleasure."

"Well the best part of the movie is now so keep watching."

They were on the last major battle of the movie. Then something happened that Fiona had kind of foreseen and was waiting to see if Elladan would react. When Iron Man grabbed Hawk Eye and said "_Come on Legolas" _Elladan immediately shot Fiona a look of bewilderment. Fiona bit her lower lip while smiling. She pause the movie and looked at him. She tried opening her mouth but seeing his expression made her laugh.

"What?" she asked him trying to get him to open the topic first to make it easier for her to explain it.

"He called the archer Legolas though not a single time before in the movie he has been referred to with that name. Why is that?"

Fiona took a deep breath to calm her laughter.

"Well you know that we know of your world right? But we think it is just a story. Well Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood, is also mentioned at some point of the stories and he is known as a great archer. So this is like a funny comparison to make us laugh since Hawk Eye is one awesome heck of an archer and so is Legolas."

Elladan processed the information and just snorted.

"Is that an insult to you?" she asked now concerned.

"No, it is just strange for me to understand some things of this world."

Fiona smiled softly. Elladan smiled back and returned to look at the television.

Finally the movie ended and Fiona was jittery talking about her favorite scenes and how she wished she was still here to see the second part that was bound to come soon. Elladan just listened to her amused by her excitement.

Finally after a while Fiona started to yawn.

"You must go to sleep now or tomorrow you will sleep in until noon," Elladan teased.

"What about you? You hardly got any sleep while we were out there. Will you sleep now?"

Elladan smiled. He knew she would bite his head off if he said he would go out to scout the area to see if the orcs were close.

"I will sleep," he told her with all sincerity.

"Promise? No sneaking out to hunt orcs tonight?"

"I give you my word my Lady," he said solemnly.

Fiona smiled and nodded. She got up and Elladan followed her. He led her to her room and with the last goodnight they parted to their own bed.

The next day Fiona slept in. it was one past noon and she was still asleep. Elladan entered her room and shook her shoulder.

"Fiona, it is one past noon. You need to get up and eat."

Fiona groaned under her blanket.

"Go away, I'm tired."

"You are tired because you have not eaten in all day. You need to get up before you get dizzy. I have your food prepared."

"No, another hour," she said stubbornly.

"Fiona do not make me force you out of the bed,"

"No, now go away."

Fiona heard no reply from him and continued sleeping. A few minutes later she was awaken when ice cold water was poured over her. She yelped and jumped from her bed. She looked up to see a grinning elf Prince with a large bucket in his hands.

"Good morning Fiona. Breakfast is ready for you."

"You…you…YOU!"

"Yes, I?" he teased.

Fiona took the pieces of ice that were still on her bed and threw them at him. He was out of the room faster than the human eye could see.

"Yeah run! I will get you for this!" she screamed after him.

Fiona grunted as she took off her soaked shirt and looked for something to change to after showering. After a few minutes she was done with herself and entered the kitchen. Elladan was not there. She narrowed her eyes since she had not seen him in the living room and the door of his room had been open and she did not see him there either. She was not in much of a mood to see him now so she ignored the fact that he was missing and sat down to eat. He had made her a large plate of eggs and sausages.

After she was done with breakfast she cleaned her dishes and went into the living room and turned on the computer. She started looking for things on elven magic, portals and spells. She wanted to see if she could find anything to help her make her parents and friends remember her after she was gone. She was there for a few hours putting several pieces of different thing together until she thought that what she had would work. She started to work on it right away.

Two hours went by before Elladan was back. He entered the living room and saw Fiona who was to very concentrated on something. He wondered if she had acknowledged his presence yet or if she was just ignoring him because of the earlier incident.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked from the entrance of the living room.

Fiona spared him a quick glance before shaking her head and returning to work on her computer.

Elladan was confused by her behavior and also curious to know what she was doing.

"Can I know what has your attention so intensely?"

Fiona did not lift her head from the computer as she spoke.

"Nothing, I am just trying to see if I can do something."

Elladan knew she did not wish to discuss this any further with her so he left it there. He sat on the couch opposite to hers and waited for her to finish. After almost an hour she sighed and slumped back on the couch. She put the computer aside and looked at Elladan.

"Sorry, I really needed to do something. So where were you if you don't mind me asking?"

"I was scouting, checking for any signs of orcs. I am afraid that there are some very close. They do not seem to have made contact with the civilians but they will find us soon. I am sorry, but we must leave for somewhere far from here. There are still eleven days left before the portal opens and we are sitting prey here."

"Leave again?" she exclaimed and then sighed.

"I am sorry, but we are in much danger staying here."

Fiona bit her lower lip as she thought for a moment.

"Then you will have to give me a few hours so I can do something."

Elladan nodded. "Take as long as you need."

Fiona nodded and ran to her room. Elladan could hear her using the phone to call someone. For a while Fiona stayed in her room and Elladan could hear movement inside. After a while she came out with a box. She left it on the living room floor before returning to her room. An hour later they heard the honk of a car in their yard. Fiona ran out of her room and passed Elladan who was sitting in the living room. She stopped a moment and looked at him.

"Astrid is here," she said before dashing out to greet her friend.

Elladan looked out the window and saw Fiona hugging a girl. The girl had very long, straight brown and was a few inches taller than Fiona. He could hear them conversing as well.

The girls met with a crushing hug. Then Astrid pulled away from Fiona, and held her shoulders as she scanned her friend's face.

"I came here as fast as I could. So what is the emergency?" asked Astrid with grave, anxious eyes.

Fiona looked at her friend and sighed.

"I will tell you, but you will not believe me. Come inside so we can talk."

"Okay."

Astrid was about to follow Fiona when she saw Elladan looking out the window. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"Fiona who is that?" she whispered looking at her friend with a mixture of worry and excitement since from there she could tell that whoever he was, was hot.

"That is why I called you."

Astrid's eyes widened even more before changing to a worried expression.

"Oh no Fiona, you didn't."

"What?" asked Fiona clearly confused.

Astrid placed a hand over her friend's belly. "How long has it been? You cannot abort! That is a living being and you will go crazy if you kill it!"

Fiona stared at her friend for a moment before she realized what she meant. "What? No that's not it you lunatic!"

"Oh thank God," Astrid breathed in relief.

"Come on you pervert."

"Hey!"

They entered the house and sat on the dining room table. Fiona was nervous but she had to try to explain the situation to her friend. She took out a camera and left it recording them for reasons that Astrid did not understand yet. After almost an hour of recounting and explaining, Astrid was looking at her friend as if she had lost her mind.

"So…that's it. Do you believe me?" Fiona asked nervously.

Astrid was still looking at her as if she was crazy. She shook her head to organize her thoughts.

"Okay okay okay, just give me a second to think."

Astrid breathed in deeply and looked at Fiona.

"So Middle earth is real? And Prince Elladan, the son of Lord Elrond is here because you hold within you the grace of the elves and now the orcs are after you and he needs to protect you and take you back to Middle earth in eleven days? And once you're there you will becom an elf because of the whole grace thingy?"

Fiona bit her lip and nodded.

Astrid looked torn between believing her best friend and believing reason which told her that Fiona was crazy.

"Okay, I believe you," she said with a smile.

"You do?" Fiona asked almost bewildered.

"Yes, so what do you need me to do?"

Fiona stared at her friend for a moment before jumping to hug her.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much for believing me!"

"Well you are my best friend. Plus if it is possible that there are aliens out there, why not Middle earth too right?"

"Oh God bless you. Okay so this is what I need. I recorded the explanation I gave you so that you can give it to my parents after I am gone."

"But how will I know that I must give it to them? You said that no one will remember you."

"That is why I prepared a box full of pictures and videos of me with all you guys. I also wrote several letters telling my parents about this and saying a few other things as well. On top of the box I taped a large note that says the date on which you must open this box and inside the first thing you will see is a large picture of you and me. That should start bringing some memory of me. Then there will be a letter explaining and the video of what we are saying now will be on top for you to see. Then there will be instructions for you to know what to do with the various things in the box. After that I can only hope that the memory of me will return to you guys. But you must not tell anyone else about this. It is written several times on different letters and it will be repeated in different videos. You must trust me on this."

Astrid sighed and looked at her friend deeply. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes. Fiona too now got teary eyed. Both friends united in a crushing embrace as they cried.

"I will miss you. Who will ever be as great as a friend to me as you?" asked Astrid between sobs.

"I will miss you too. I love you so much and I just wish we didn't have to part."

For a minute or two more they cried in each other's arms. Finally they separated. They looked at each other and laughed before hugging each other again. While they hugged, Elladan came into the dining room. Fiona who was facing the door smiled at him between her tears. She saw how Elladan's eyes shone with guilt and pain for her. Fiona released Astrid and bobbed her head in direction to the door. Astrid turned her head and her jaw dropped completely at the sight of the magnificent and beautiful elf standing before them. Astrid shot her head back to Fiona and grabbed her shoulders as she squealed silently.

'_He is sooooo hot!' _she mouthed to Fiona who laughed.

"Astrid this is Prince Elladan. Elladan this is my best friend Astrid."

Elladan walked over to the two girls. He took Astrid's hand in his and kissed it lightly while bowing.

"It is a pleasure to meet you my Lady. Fiona has talked much about you."

Astrid bit her lower lip to keep herself from screaming.

"Pleasure meeting you too," she said with little success at hiding her excitement.

"I will leave you both to have a private conversation."

"Private as in _private?_" she said with emphasis referring that he too will be out of earshot from their conversation.

Elladan smiled and nodded before leaving into the house.

Both girls waited until they were sure he could not hear them.

"He is soooo hot!" Astrid squealed in a low voice just in case Elladan could still hear them.

Fiona smiled widely. "I know right? And he is just so amazing. He is sweet, kind, brave, funny and a total gentleman!"

"So… are you two together?"

"No, but I do like him a lot. And I'm starting to lov…"

"Love him? Oh yeah I can see it now! Fiona, Princess of Rivendell, wife of Lord Elladan and daughter in law of Lord Elrond! Those are incredibly tittles. Plus the bearer of the grace of the elves thing puts you on higher levels! You will make an awesome Princess. But that also means you will outlive me but millenniums too," she added a little bitterly.

"I know, and I hate to think about it. But I will always love you."

"I will always love you too."

The two friends spent an hour talking in the dining room. Then Astrid helped Fiona pack some clothes and things that she wanted to take with her to middle earth. It was just a backpack full of pictures, notes and letters they gave to each other and a few trinkets. In a larger suitcase they packed the things they would need while living away from the house.

When evening came Elladan appeared in Fiona's room.

"Fiona, we must be going soon."

Fiona sighed but smiled. "Alright, I'll be a minute."

Elladan nodded and left the room. The two friends exchanged silent looks which they understood. Astrid nodded and helped Fiona carry the luggage to the car.

"Where will you be staying?" Astrid asked her while putting the suitcase in the car.

"I thought we can go to my aunt's cabin. It is empty right now and it will be only for a few days. It is secluded and the woods are behind in case we need to make another run for it."

Astrid hugged Fiona tightly.

"Be careful okay?" she whispered as her voice began to falter.

"I will," Fiona replied in the same voice while hugging her friend back.

After a few prolonged seconds they released each other.

"I love you so much you soon to be she elf princess!" Astrid exclaimed.

"I love you too you average human!" she teased.

"Hey there is nothing average about me okay?"

"I agree. There is nothing average about someone who believed such a story as mine."

"I know. That's why we're best friends."

They smiled and hugged one last time.

"Well, goodbye Astrid."

"Goodbye Fiona. And good luck."

"You too."

Fiona looked back to Elladan who was standing at a distance. He walked over the two girls and bowed to Astrid before taking her hand and kissing it.

"Goodbye my Lady."

Astrid kept herself from swooning and smiled.

"Take care of her please? She is the most amazing girl you'll ever meet."

Elladan smiled and nodded. "I agree. Do not worry. I will protect her with my life if I have to."

Astrid nodded and took a step back. Fiona got on the driver's seat and Elladan beside her.

"I love you Astrid. I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you more!"

"I'll miss you longer because I'll be immortal!"

"I'll miss you when I am in Heaven!"

Fiona smiled and backed the car to the main street.

"Call me tonight!" Astrid yelled after her.

"I will!"

Astrid ran behind the car for a while until Fiona was out of sight. She swallowed hard and dried the tears that were falling from her eyes. After a few seconds of falling into reality she turned and walked back to her car.

Elladan was silent while Fiona drove. Many tears kept falling despite her efforts to hold them in. Elladan placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. Fiona looked at him and smiled.

For a while they drove in silence until Elladan knew Fiona could talk.

"Where are we going?"

"To my aunt's cabin. It is isolated and far from here."

Elladan nodded and returned his gaze to the front of the car.

_¹__coquies- _for those of you who do not know what this little animal is, a coquie is a very tiny little frog like creature which comes out at night where there is humidity and much nature and the sound it makes sounds like it is saying _'coqui' _thus its name is coquie. They originated in Puerto Rico and some were taken to Hawaii where they overpopulated.

**This was a bit long I guess, but the next chapter will be better I promise! Review if you wish to. **


	9. Chapter 9: The pledge

**I continue to apologize for the delayed updates but with no internet I have to wait until we go out and I can go to a Burger Kings to get Wifi. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Tolkien so obviously I don't own any Lord of the Rings material, boohoo for me.**

**Chapter nine: The pledge **

They drove for almost two hours until Fiona pulled in to a road away from the main road. In a few seconds a wooden house came into view. Fiona parked the car in front of the house.

"Well, here we are," she said while getting off the car.

Elladan followed her and grabbed the large suitcase and followed her to the door. Yet he was surprised when she turned from the door and walked to the back of the house. He saw Fiona looking through some crates, barrels and buckets that were full with different bottles, rags and other things. She pulled out a thin wire and walked to the backdoor. Inserting the wire in the keyhole she played with it for a while until a click sounded. She smiled and twisted the doorknob and it opened.

"Right this way," she said while signaling him to pass in front of her. She locked the door behind them and looked for a flashlight in her backpack.

"Is there no lighting in this house?" Elladan asked when he saw that she used the flashlight.

"There is, but I have to turn on the generator first. Come on."

Fiona walked through the house. The backdoor they went through led to the kitchen and dining room. At the end of the dining room there was a frame with a curtain which Fiona slid. The next part of the house was a very large living room filled with many different kinds of couches and chairs, including the big bags chairs and all around the sides and behind the living room were many doors that led to many small rooms with bunker beds. There was a circular staircase at the right end of the living room which Fiona climbed. They entered a small room that had a few boxes lying around and a whole lot of spider webs. She waved her hands around and ducked when a spider wed got caught on her face. On the wall was a metal box.

"There," Fiona said, pointing at the box with the flashlight.

She opened it and cleaned away the spider webs. She observed the box for a while.

"Okay Elladan, I am going to see if I can return the power to the house. If you see me get electrocuted just pull me as fast as you can but don't delay in holding me or you will get electrocuted as well. Got it?"

"What would happen if you got electrocuted?" he asked with concern.

Fiona paused for a second not knowing what to tell him.

"Just do what I told you and I will be alright."

Elladan narrowed his eyes with concern.

"I'll be fine Elladan. It is just for safety measures that I told you that but I doubt anything will happen."

Fiona gave him her back and started to check the switches to see what she needed to do. She flicked some and pressed some buttons.

"Go see if the light of this room turns on," she told Elladan who did as she asked.

He flicked the switch but nothing happened.

Fiona turned and continued working. She saw a wire that had broken. She knew how to fix it though she knew she could get electrocuted while doing so. She hid her nerves and started to repair the cable. Just as she was done with it, the wires created a large spark and Fiona yelped as she backed up. At the same Elladan had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her away from the generator. Fiona's head spun with Elladan's fast movement. She took a calming deep breath and straightened.

"It's alright. It was just a spark. I am almost done."

Elladan nodded and released her but kept his hands on her shoulders just in case. Within a minute there was a sound of energy running through the house and the light downstairs turned on.

"There, it's done. Now we will have electricity, but I'm afraid that the pump we use to bring water from the river is not in the house. After it was stolen once my aunt always took it after we vacationed here."

"It is alright. The river is close, I can hear it. We can bring water in with the buckets that are outside."

"That's what I thought. Well there is a tv downstairs and it's still early. I brought some movies."

Elladan could hear sorrow and pain behind her voice.

"Is that what you wish to do?" he asked her.

She looked at him confused for a moment but then nodded. "Yes, unless you prefer something else?"

"No, I would like that as well."

"Good. I will go change into my pj's because we are higher in the mountains and its cold."

Elladan nodded and accompanied her downstairs.

"There are seven rooms from which to choose."

"This is a large house," he said as he looked around.

"Yeah, it is meant to be rented when there are retreats and other youth group activities."

Fiona walked over and looked into several rooms. The rooms were all very small and tight. None felt appealing to her but she had no choice. She settled in one where there was one bunker bed and a normal bed. She took out her warm pj's that were long fluffy pants and a t-shirt. Since she still felt cold she took a blanket with her when she left the room.

Elladan was sitting on the couch in front of the tv. He smiled at her and signaled her to sit.

"What do you want to see?" he asked her.

"I don't know. Something funny, with bright colors and happy."

Elladan tilted his head at her answer. He picked the cylinder where the cds were and started taking them out one by one until Fiona pointed at one.

"That one. '_Gnomeo and Juliet'_."

Elladan nodded and inserted the disk into the dvd player and turned on the tv. As the movie played Fiona explained to Elladan the real story of _Romeo and Juliet _and how this was just another version of the original story. The movie seemed to lift Fiona's spirits for a while, but she still looked down.

"I will go call Astrid now. If you are going to wonder around please stay close to the house."

From her tone of voice Elladan realized that she was scared of being alone in this house so he nodded.

"I will only go to the front yard for some air."

Fiona nodded and left to her room. Elladan as well left. Fiona and Astrid talked for a few hours until Astrid fell asleep on the other side of the line so Fiona hanged up. She tried to get some sleep, but after tossing and turning for over an hour she gave up. She decided to see if she could find something to do that would induce sleep. She walked out of the room and looked around the house. It felt eerie to her since this was not the house she was used to. If she had been in her own home she would have gone out to stargaze, but the lack of houses and lights outside made her nervous so she looked for a window to look out. She sat before it on the floor and looked through it. The moon was growing, counting the days until their departure. She bit her lower lip to avoid crying. Closing her eyes she focused on the thought of sleep. After a few minutes she felt someone's presence. She turned startled to see that it was only Elladan.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to scare you," he said as he approached her.

"I know. I don't know who else I expected to appear. Maybe the orcs or a thief."

"A thief?"

"Yeah well, it's just that being in such an isolated house makes me paranoid."

"Why are you not sleeping?"

"Why aren't _you _sleeping?"

"I was sleeping, but I heard you come out of your room. What about you?"

Defeated Fiona sighed.

"I just could not sleep. Maybe it's the bed or the different environment."

Fiona turned her head to look outside again. She did not hear Elladan approach her from behind until he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you wish to speak?" he asked smoothly.

Fiona lowered her head for a moment before resuming her stargazing.

"I'm fine. I just need time to adjust."

"Adjust to what?"

Elladan knew very well it was not the house which hindered Fiona from sleeping.

"You know, the house and new bed," she replied shortly.

Elladan looked at her for a moment. Without a word he sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. Fiona tensed and gasped silently surprised for the sudden action. Elladan's arms were wrapped strongly around her giving her a sense of security. Little by little she relaxed into the embrace. The warmth from his body was welcoming now that they were in the early hours of the morning when the air was coldest. Elladan felt a few droplets on his arm. He looked down to see tears running down Fiona's cheeks. He tightened his arms around her and pressed her more against him, resting his head on hers.

"You need not suffer alone," he whispered to her. "I only wish I could be of more comfort to you. But you do not have to face this pain on your own. I wish to be part of both your joys and your sorrows, if you let me."

Elladan felt how her chest jumped beneath his arms as she held in a sob.

"Do not hold it in, let it all out."

He heard Fiona sob louder this time and she continued sobbing for a long while. She buried her head on his arm and cried.

It was a while before she stopped crying. When she did she laid her head on his chest and waited to recover. Elladan smiled and shifted his weight to lean against the wall so that Fiona could lean better on him. He laid his head on hers and rested.

A while later Fiona opened her eyes. She would have loved to stay like this the rest of the night but she thought it could be awkward in the morning. She wondered how to get out of his hold.

"Um Elladan?"

"Yes?"

"I am alright now."

"That is good to hear."

If Fiona didn't know better she would have said that Elladan was staling.

"So thank you for accompanying me. I really needed…" was she going to say _needed_ _you_? "…the company. Now we can go to sleep."

"I agree," he said but didn't release her.

"Are you planning on sleeping here?"

"Do you not like the floor?" he teased.

"I would much rather my bed."

"I thought you said you did not like your new bed," he continued teasing.

"Elladan just let me go and let's go to bed!" she exclaimed half annoyed, half amused.

"As you wish."

Elladan loosened his arms and stood up. Fiona hated immediately to part from the warmth of his body. Elladan extended her a hand which she took. She chuckled when she was pulled to her full height and saw that she was still so short compared to him. He was almost a full feet taller than her and just standing straight before him she barely reached his shoulder.

Fiona raised her eyes to meet Elladan's.

"Thank you Elladan. I needed you tonight."

Elladan smiled and bent to place a lingering kiss on her forehead. Fiona closed her eyes for a moment until Elladan separated from her.

"Any time, I will be here for you."

Fiona smiled and nodded. Elladan accompanied her to the room. Fiona looked back at him with a smile one last time before she closed the door behind her. She lay on the bed with a wide smile. Hugging a pillow to her chest she fell asleep.

The next morning Fiona was awaken when she heard Elladan calling her name. At first she was startled thinking that something bad had happened. His voice was coming from outside her window. She quickly opened it and looked out through the screen to see Elladan standing a few feet from the window. She sighed relieved to see he was alright.

"Good morning Fiona," he said with a smile.

"Good morning Elladan. Is there a reason you decided to give me a heart attack at these hours of the morning?"

"Heart attack?"

"Yes, because waking me by calling me at six in the morning like this made me think you were in trouble."

"My apologies fair Lady," he said with a bow of his head with his hand over his heart.

Fiona felt her heart skip a beat when he called her fair.

"So what is the cause of you waking me up when the sun is not eve half on the sky?"

"I found some strange fruits and I wish for you to tell me if they are eatable."

Fiona stared at Elladan amused, her mouth half open in amazement. She rested on her forearms as she processed his words.

"You woke me up at six in the morning, for fruits?! Could you not wait at least two more hours?!" she asked while laughing.

"I could not," he replied with a smile.

Fiona shook her head while laughing.

"Alright, just give me a moment to grab my jacket because it's freaking cold."

Fiona quickly grabbed her jacket, put on sandals and left the house. Elladan was waiting by the side of the house for her.

"Come! It is this way!" he said with a wave of his hand.

"I'm coming!" she exclaimed, laughing.

Fiona knew what fruits were behind her aunt's cabin and she knew what Elladan was referring to. They went down the slope and very soon reached the first tree which was a very tall and large one. Elladan pointed up at a green oval shaped fruit hanging on the tree.

"That is ¹_aguacato_ and it not a fruit exactly, but it's very delicious. Take some down because we are having some for lunch."

Elladan nodded and climbed the tree and returned with a few aguacatos with him.

"The other is right here," he told her as he led her a few steps more to their right.

"There," he said pointing at a vine that was creeping up a tree.

Fiona smiled widely and took one of the yellow fruits.

"This is called passion fruit. It is very delicious. Take as many as you can because I am sure that you will want more after you taste one."

Elladan helped Fiona pick a dozen of the fruits and they returned to the house. The sun was higher after just those few minutes since Fiona was outside. They stopped to see the sunrise. The sky was painted pink and the clouds were a darker shade of pink. After a minute they returned to the house.

"Alright, I guess that since I am up I will start with breakfast."

"I am sorry to have awakened you so early after so few hours of rest, but curiosity got the best of me and I could not decipher if either fruit were eatable."

Fiona chuckled. "You elves and your curiosity."

Elladan smiled and helped Fiona get the suitcase from her room since all the food was there. Fiona took out the pans and other kitchen items from the lower pantry. She took out a knife and cut the top of the fruit to reveal the interior.

"Here, try it," she said, handing Elladan the passion fruit.

Elladan narrowed his eyes at the strange goo like contents and looked back at her as if she had just told him to eat poison.

Fiona laughed at his reaction.

"It's fine really! See?" she said while slurping some from her own passion fruit.

Elladan decided to trust her and slurped some himself. His eyebrows raised and he slurped some more causing Fiona to laugh again.

"You were right. This is very good. Why is it called _passion fruit_?"

"I really don't know," she said as she thought of the name as well.

For a while they ate the fruits in companionable silence. The kitchen was lit by the pink rays coming from the wide window over the sink. The strong scent of the passion fruits was a lovely perfume in the room. Soon all the passion fruits were laying open and empty over the counter. Fiona still had one last passion fruit which she just cut open. She reclined on the counter and brought it to her lips. As she was about to take some of its contents she felt it being ripped from her hand.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, looking at Elladan.

Elladan smiled mischievously. "You had seven of them and I only had four."

Fiona's jaw dropped in disbelieve. She folded her arms over her breast.

"It's not my fault you eat so slowly," she said indignantly. "Now give it back!"

Elladan grinned and brought the fruit to his lips.

"Hey!"

Fiona jumped at him and tried to grab the fruit, but Elladan was much taller and he stood on the tip of his toes making himself much taller and impossible for Fiona to get him. She tried pulling the arm that was holding the fruit but he looked completely unaffected by her.

"Elladan don't be such an elfling!"

Elladan looked down at her and smiled. "I have never heard you use that word. I did not think you knew it."

"Oh I know it, and you are acting like one!"

"It is you who does not want to share," he replied without losing his smile.

"It was mine! I took it first!"

"But you had more than I did."

Fiona rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll get some more for _me_."

Fiona exited through the backdoor in the kitchen and went to retrieve more fruit. She could only carry two to three in each hand since they were very big and kept falling from her hand. Frustrated with her failed attempts of trying to carry more at once she took off her jacket and used it as a basket to carry more fruits. When she returned to the kitchen she found it completely clean except for the scent of passion fruit which she did not mind at all. But what was strange was that Elladan was not there. She narrowed her eyes as she inspected the area. She peeked in the living room but he was not there either.

"Elladan?"

For some reason she felt something was out of place. Slowly walking into the living room she tried to see if he was in one of the rooms that had open doors. The house was too silent for her liking. She thought she saw something move in one of the rooms though it looked more like the curtain moved by the wind. With careful and silent steps she made her way to the room. She was nearing the room and did not hear the careful footsteps that were silently making their way behind her. A hand silently extended to her. Fiona felt the hair on the back of her neck stand sensing someone was there and she whirled around with a loud gasp just as her jacket with the fruit was snatched from her hand. She did not stop to see who it was and dived to grab the lamp from the coffee table and turned to face the intruder. Her eyes widened and a rush of mixed emotions filled her heart and mind when she saw that the intruder was no other than Elladan who was now grinning at her with the jacket full of fruits held high in his hand. Fiona stared at him as if she did not believe what she was seeing. Her eyes narrowed and Elladan knew exactly what was coming. He turned on his heel just in time to dodge the lamp which Fiona threw at him with all her strength.

"ELLADAN!" she screamed at him but could not move from where she was. Her heart was pounding at great speed and was threatening to make a hole through her chest. She slid down the wall since her legs were like jelly at the moment.

A minute later Elladan appeared in the living room. When Fiona saw him she threw at him the flower vase from the coffee table beside her. He caught it, preventing it from smashing against the wall.

"What was that for?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she screamed while getting to her feet.

"I was testing your ability to sense when someone is sneaking on you," he said with a calm smile.

"What?! You're an elf for crying out loud! Even elves have a hard time realizing when another elf is sneaking on them. How was I supposed to sense you coming?!"

"But you did sense me. Right before I took the jacket from you, you were already turning towards me. That means your senses are quite sharp. Though your aim still needs improving," he teased.

"You are just making yourself a longer list of things I will get vengeance on you when I am an elf," she said darkly.

"There is a list?" he asked amused.

"You betcha. And it becomes longer by the day."

"Well then I suppose I will have to be on my guard once we reach Imladris."

"You better believe it. Now give me back my passion fruits."

Elladan grinned mischievously. "You will have to come and get them."

"Oh I am getting them alright."

Fiona ran to Elladan and impulse herself to jump as high as she could to get the jacket with the fruits. But Elladan raised it above him and Fiona could never reach so high.

"Cheater!" she exclaimed.

Fiona ran to the couch beside them, got on it and tried to reach his hand. Elladan moved away chuckling.

"Nice try, but you must try harder."

"Harder huh? I know! How about I grab a pan from the kitchen and knock you out!" she said while jumping from the couch to Elladan. "Just what are you testing me on now?!"

"Persistence," he said with a roguish smile.

"Elladan…you…are…so…" she said with every jump she did while trying to reach his hand.

"So what?" he asked with a note of seriousness that mixed with his mischief and at the same time gave the question a graver importance.

Fiona stopped jumping for a moment surprised by the sudden change of attitude. She stared at him for a moment as he looked down at her with a mixture of smugness and gentleness. She snapped out of her thoughts and took the chance to slip her leg behind his knee joint and kicked forward to make him lose his balance for a moment. At the same time Fiona grabbed his shoulders and impulse herself up, making Elladan fall back with the previous loss of balance and her sudden weight on him. Elladan fell on a big bag chair behind him, sinking in it while Fiona lost her balance and fell over him. Fiona was dazed momentarily from the fast movement. When she opened her eyes and lifted her head she found herself inches way from Elladan's. He was looking down at her deeply. This was the second time Fiona found herself on top of Elladan and the second time she felt lost in his liquid silver eyes. His gaze on her was so deep, intense and profound that it immersed her in his eyes and she could not look away even if her life depended on it.

After a few prolonged seconds, Elladan straightened on the bag, which was not so easy since it shifted his weight when he moved. Fiona was able to slide off him and she landed sitting on her knees. She was still a little overcome by the moment so she just sat there waiting for Elladan to make the next move. Elladan stood and extended a hand to her. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Fiona then smiled and took the advantage that Elladan was focused on her and not her hands, and she swiftly reached out for the jacket and snatched it from him and took a few quick steps back while smirking.

"Well done. You succeeded once more."

Elladan's voice was soft and deep. It was almost like a spell over Fiona making her just stare at him hopelessly. Elladan smiled gently but he too was having trouble trying to look away from her. He gazed into her warm brow eyes and it made him get a fuzzy feeling in his stomach.

Their moment was disrupted when from outside the house a loud ruckus was heard. Both of them exchanged a quick glance before running to the back of the house where the noise came from. Elladan drew his sword and carefully grabbed the doorknob and with a swift movement opened it and jumped outside. There he saw a cat that looked at him for a second before jumping after a lizard which had been its prey, causing more ruckus since it threw around a crate with things in it.

Fiona peeked outside with a knife from the kitchen.

"What is it Elladan?"

"It was just a cat that was hunting."

Fiona sighed with relief.

Elladan sheeted his sword and returned to the house.

"I suppose we should start taking buckets to the river to fill them. We will need the water for cooking and washing," Fiona said trying to open a topic after the previous moment they shared.

"Good idea. Let us do it now."

Fiona took out all the stuff that was in the barrels and buckets and took a large bucket with her. Elladan grabbed two large buckets and followed her. The river was about five minutes going down the slope, but going back up and with water filled buckets meant it would be longer. They cleaned the buckets before filling them with water and bringing them back. Fiona struggled to carry up the one bucket while Elladan seemed like he was simply carrying two pillows. About forty minutes later they had filled all the buckets. They used the water for cooking and cleaning and Fiona heated some water on the stove for their bath.

And so they spent the remaining days before the portal opened in the solitude and comfort of their cabin. After the first day Elladan decided he would be the one to fetch water in the river since Fiona hated the job. They had a backpack prepared with several items including food, blankets, the gun and the trinkets Fiona wanted to take to Middle earth prepared on the dining table in case they needed to make a run any moment. Elladan had snuck some pills into the luggage since he wanted to show them to his Adar after the first time he chewed on one when Fiona offered him some on his second day in this world.

It was now the seventh day since they had arrived at this house. Elladan had just left to the river to get some water and Fiona was behind the house cleaning another mess done by cats that had apparently been chasing a mouse the night before and made a huge mess of everything. As she was crouching while picking up some bottles with car chemicals, she heard several footsteps making their way to her. Hear head shot up and she choked a scream. Approaching her were four orcs looking at her. She got on her feet and stared at them with terror. They had their swords at hand yet they were not charging at her which she found odd.

"Come with us peacefully girl, if you ever wish to see your elf friend again," said the croaked voice of one of the disgusting creatures.

Fiona felt like she had been hammered by Thor.

"Where is Elladan?!" she asked with a shaking voice.

"He is with our master, and if you want him to stay alive and in one piece I suggest you do as we tell you."

Fiona stared at the orcs for a few seconds. Her heart was racing and her thoughts were on Elladan. If they really had him he would be tortured if she just ran and left him. She had no weapon, yet she knew there was a machete somewhere out here. With the corner of her eyes she spotted the weapon almost hidden beneath fallen items. The orcs had started to walk towards her. Without another second to waste she dived for the machete. The orcs who had been expecting her to cooperate were momentarily surprised by her action, giving her time to hack the head off the nearest orc. The other three realized what happened and roared angrily. The first one clashed its sword against Fiona's. A machete was very different from the sword she had used to train with Elladan so it became a bit more difficult for her. Still she managed to slice the belly on one of the orcs, and then she sliced through the chest of another. Now only one was left. Fiona didn't want to kill this one because she needed it to lead her to Elladan. The orc slashed and hacked at Fiona who dodged and parry his attacks. She backed away from it looking for a chance to unarm it without killing it and as she did, she managed to kick a crate that flew straight at the orc's face. It lost its balance for a moment and Fiona used this chance to kick it with all her might between the legs. The creature howled in pain and bent over. Fiona used the hilt of the machete to strike the orc on the head, making it fall on its side. In seconds Fiona grabbed some of the wire that was lying around and tied the orc's hand and legs tightly together. The orc was still vulnerable because of the kick between the legs and the blow on the head which had drawn blood so it did not struggle while Fiona tied it. Fiona knelt beside it and grabbed it by the collar, lifting it while pressing the machete to its throat.

"Tell me where Elladan is or I swear you will know pain!" she hissed darkly.

The orc chocked a little and looked at her with hatred.

"I am warning you. You have three seconds before I start hacking off your limbs!"

The orc looked afraid of her. He seemed to be thinking it over when a familiar voice called Fiona. Her head shot up and she saw Elladan coming up the slope with a look of terror in his eyes.

"Elladan!"

Fiona left the orc and ran straight for Elladan. He was still a few paces from the end of the slope when Fiona jumped at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He lost his balance for a moment but regained it quickly and wrapped his arms around her.

"What happened?" he asked while releasing her to look her over.

"They…they just came and said that they had you and that I had to go with them if you were to stay alive and in one piece. Did they ever really get you?" she asked with a shaking voice close to the verge of tears.

Elladan could not stand the distress in her eyes and embraced her tightly.

"No, it was a lie. They were just trying to trick you into obeying. I am fine. What about you? Did they hurt you?"

Fiona released him and backed away slightly while drying some tears.

"No, I killed all of them except one. It's still there all tied up."

"Why did you not kill it?"

"To get it to tell me where they had you."

Elladan's lips trembled with emotions and a soft smile appeared on them. He used his fingers to wipe away the few tears that were still falling from her eyes. But the moment had to end. Elladan hear more approaching footsteps.

"We have to leave now," he said gravely.

Fiona nodded. They ran into the house to get Fiona's sword and the backpack. As they made their way to the car they had to stop abruptly. The orcs were coming from that direction and they would never make it to the car.

"Into the wood!" Elladan whispered as he placed a hand behind her back to lead her.

They slid down the slope rather than run down. When they reached firmer ground they sprinted into a race. The orcs sounded further and further every minute but Elladan and Fiona were not stopping any time soon. They reached a river that was shallow enough to walk through. The crossed it and continued running. Elladan heard something that Fiona didn't and he led her down the river. Fiona just followed for a long time. Finally they came to a waterfall. It was about four stories high; two stories less than the last one but still terrifying to Fiona. She looked at Elladan with wide fearful eyes.

"It is the only way to put better distance between them and us. Do you trust me?" he asked gravely.

Fiona stared at him for only a second before nodding solemnly.

Elladan smiled and took her hand. He knew that telling her to jump would not work so he took her into his arms and threw her, jumping behind her immediately. Fiona stifled a scream and took Elladan's hand a few moments before impact. Elladan quickly helped her resurface. The water was fast and strong but this time they managed to stay together until they were able to get to shore. They panted a while before regaining their strength.

"I think that will keep them far from for now. But we must not stay still for long. We must keep moving until the full moon opens the path to Arda."

"There are still three more days until then. And it's still early in the morning so I guess this day counts too, making it four days. Four day running away from orcs, whoopy," she said sarcastically.

Elladan chuckled. "Come, we must not linger."

Fiona sighed. She took Elladan's offered hand and they started their fast pace hike away into the forest. Evening was settling in and Elladan was aware of Fiona's labored breathing.

"We can rest here," he said as he stopped.

"No, there are still a few hours of light. We should keep moving."

"Fiona you are tired. You need rest."

"I will rest, just not here, not now. We need to be as far away from those things as we can," she replied insistently.

"We have put a great distance between them and us."

"Yet they found us even if we were so far from my house. How did they find us?"

"I do not know, but I know they are far now."

"They were far then, and yet look what happened."

Elladan could sense tension and something else beneath her voice. Just to please her he decided to continue for the two remaining hours of light. When it became too dark for Fiona to see he stopped.

"I think this is enough. We can rest here."

A flash of worry appeared in Fiona's eyes but she nodded. She put down her backpack. She searched for a blanket for herself and Elladan.

"Wake me up to take a turn," she said while preparing a spot to sleep on.

"I can take the night," he replied softly.

"You said we are far from the orcs, which means I can take a watch and you can rest at least a couple of hours."

Elladan stared at her not knowing how to reply.

"Unless you think we can still be caught tonight," she added while narrowing her eyes.

Elladan narrowed his eyes with concern.

"Fiona are you alright?" he asked taking a few steps closer to her.

"What? Of course I am. Why would you ask?" she said with confusion.

Elladan stared at her even more confused.

"I just ask you to give me a few hours of watch so you can rest," she said with almost pleading eyes.

Elladan could not stand her pleading eyes and nodded with a gentle smile.

"Alright, I will wake you in four hours."

"Make sure you do," she said as she wrapped herself with the blanket. "Good night Elladan."

"Good night Fiona."

Elladan stood in the same place he had been since his conversation with Fiona until he saw her breathing slowed. He then walked to the nearest tree and climbed a few branches. He scanned the forest as far as his eyes allowed him to see but he saw no signs of the orcs. He whispered to the tree he was on, asking it to ask his brothers and sisters to search as far as they could for any signs of anything that approached them and to wake him if something came near when he was asleep.

Three hours had passed. Elladan was still on the tree when he heard Fiona whimper. Immediately he jumped from the tree and ran to her side. He saw her moving slightly as she whimpered more and more. He bent on her side and shook her shoulder.

"Fiona," he said gently.

Instantly Fiona gasped and shot up to a sitting position. Elladan held her shoulders to steady her.

"Peace Fiona. It was only a bad dream," he said gently.

She looked at him for a moment and then the fear disappeared from her eyes. She took a deep calming breath.

"Is it my turn?" she asked without meeting his eyes.

"No, you still have another hour left."

Fiona sighed and nodded.

"Alright," she replied shortly.

"Do you wish to speak of what troubled your dreams?"

Fiona paused for a second to think, then shook her head.

"No thanks. I think it's best if I just forget it."

All this time Fiona had kept her eyes away from Elladan. He gently took her face in his hand and made her look at him.

"What is bothering you Fiona? You look troubled since we fled."

"I suppose I am just still shaken by the whole incident. I mean, I was alone this time when they came and that unnerved me."

A flash of guilt appeared in Elladan's eyes. Immediately Fiona regretted her words.

"No, no I didn't mean it like that. It's just that today…" she sighed heavily. "No Elladan it was not that I was alone. It was the…never mind. Just forget I said anything please? Wake me up in an hour."

Elladan suppressed a sigh.

"Alright Fiona. Good night."

"Good night."

Fiona covered herself with the blanket again. This time Elladan stayed on the ground closer to her. Five minutes had not yet passed when he heard Fiona gasp.

Fiona had laid back and closed her eyes to try to get some sleep. She was starting to succeed but just as she was starting to fall asleep she saw in her mind the figures of orcs coming at her. She gasped and opened her eyes. Not a second had passed when Elladan was at her side. She almost groaned when she saw him.

"It was just another nightmare Elladan. I am fine," she said, sitting up.

"Why are you having these nightmares?"

"I don't know. Oh I know! Why don't I ask my subconscious?" she asked sarcastically.

"Fiona…" Elladan said with so much concern that it seemed to Fiona as if he was in pain.

"Elladan, they're just bad dreams. There is nothing I can do about them."

"You can talk about them. Why can you not tell them to me?"

Fiona looked into his eyes. Her own eyes became watery and she looked down. This made Elladan grow more worried. He held her shoulders and searched for her eyes which kept avoiding him. A line of tears fell from her eyes to the ground.

"They are of you," she said with a shaky voice.

Elladan did not understand at first and he looked at her waiting for more details.

"It is about what those orcs said to me today, about them capturing you and tort…" the last words were lost in her throat and she could say no more.

Elladan felt warmness in his heart that he had never felt before. He pulled Fiona into an embrace and she quickly obliged. For a while they stayed like that silently and Elladan kept her tightly in his arms. When she was calmer, Elladan held her by the shoulders and gently moved her to look at her face.

"I am here Fiona, and that is what you need to think. I am sorry to have caused you such a fright. I will not leave your side again, I promise."

He felt Fiona nod against his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair for a while.

"You need to sleep now," he said almost in a whisper.

"I do not wish to sleep," she replied in the same tone of voice.

"Then what do you wish to do?"

Fiona shrugged. "I don't know. Just not sleep."

Elladan thought for a moment.

"Fiona, have you your music device with you?"

"You mean my ipod?"

"Yes."

"It's in my backpack. Why?"

"Can you get it?"

Fiona separated from Elladan and retrieved her ipod.

"Here it is," she said while showing it to him.

"Put on the music you sometimes use to sleep."

"You could hear that out of my headphones?" she asked with surprise.

Elladan smiled. "Yes."

"Alright."

The music he had been referring to was no other than the soundtrack for Lord of the Rings. She had all the pretty songs in one group since she liked to hear them before sleeping. The first that came out was the instrumental version of _May it be. _

"Make it sound loud," he told her.

Fiona removed the headphones, allowing the music to be heard by the both of them. Elladan got on his feet and extended a hand to Fiona. She took it with a bit of hesitation.

"May I have this dance?" he asked after he bowed to her and extending a hand to her.

Fiona felt her cheeks burn red. She knew she was no match for the grace an elf could dance with. Still she made something like a curtsy and took his hand.

"I would love to."

Elladan placed a hand on her waist, making her blush more. She rested her arm across his chest to reach his shoulder since he was so tall. Elladan began to lead her across the floor. At first he did not move much, but when he saw Fiona take confidence he started to move around more. They kept their eyes locked with each other. The moon reflected on her eyes making Elladan smile. The song changed to another and they continued dancing. For almost twenty minutes the songs played and they danced. But even after the music had stopped they continued dancing.

A whole hour passed before Elladan stopped. His eyes gazed into Fiona's with love and hers gazed back with the same love.

"Your eyes are beautiful," he told her lovingly.

Fiona chuckled. "But they are average. Brow is such a normal color for eyes."

"Not in Arda. Men and elves mostly have blue and green eyes. But brown is so rare. It makes me think of the woods, the forest. They are so warm and inviting. I love to stare into them."

Fiona flushed and looked down for a moment with a slight sheepish smile.

"Well you are the only person I have ever met with silver eyes. They are so deep and profound that they make me feel lost, and I wish not to be found."

Elladan smiled profoundly at her. He bent slightly then stopped for a moment halfway. Then he continued to go down. Fiona smiled and tiptoed to reach him. Their lips met and it instantly created a spark between them. Elladan wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer and Fiona wrapped her arms around his neck.

After a while they broke apart. Fiona kept her eyes closed for a moment to preserve the magical feeling. Elladan smiled tenderly at her. When she opened her eyes she looked at him with love. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Do you wish to sleep now?" he asked with a grin.

Fiona wanted to answer but a yawn beat her to it.

"I will take that as a yes," he said, grinning while placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"No I don't want to sleep," she said in a childlike manner.

"You are tired, and tomorrow we must continue walking. You need to recover your strength. Do not worry about me, for I know you still feel fear for this morning's incident. But I will be alright. The trees will alert me if something draws near. But before you sleep, you must make me a promise."

Fiona tilted her head slightly with curiosity.

"And what may that be?"

"You must promise me that if I ever tell you to run and leave me behind, you will. If I am captured but you can escape, leave without me."

"Are you out of your mind?! Do you know what you are asking me?" she said as she pulled away from Elladan, taking a few steps back.

Elladan looked at her with worry.

"I know you do not wish to leave behind, but in a battle I am more likely to survive than you for now. I do not wish to see you fall in the hands of the orcs. I have seen that happen before and I do not wish to see it again. Promise me please, that you will do as I say."

"I…I promise…I promise that if ever you are in danger I will not run."

Elladan took a step forward and opened his mouth to speak but Fiona raised her hand to stop him.

"I promise that when darkness comes and all seems lost I will stay by your side. I promise that when the lights go out and everything becomes a shadow, I will walk through that darkness with you. And I swear with all my heart and soul that when the darkness disappears and dawn breaks, I will still be there, with you, forever."

Elladan was staring at Fiona with his lips slightly parted. His eyes were fixed on her as if there was nothing else in the universe but her. He felt a shiver run down her spine. He had never heard a pledge so profound and strong as the one Fiona had just made to him. He just stared at her for a few moments. Then he closed the space between them cupping her face in his hands and claiming her lips powerfully. Fiona responded the same way, grabbing a fistful of his hair while her other hand held his neck. Elladan raised Fiona so she was now above him. After several breathless minutes they separated. Elladan kept Fiona above him. He gazed into her eyes deeply. She smiled and leaned down to place a soft kiss on his lips. Elladan breathed in deeply. This was a moment they would never forget. He lowered Fiona to her feet and took the blanket from the floor. Taking her hand he led her to the nearest tree and sat against it, pulling Fiona to sit against him. He wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest. With one last kiss on her forehead, Fiona fell asleep.

**1****aguacato- I think most of you already know what it is, but if not then you should look it up because I don't know how to explain what it is hahaha.**

**So…was it unexpected or about time they kissed? So from here on out things get a little dark so people who are easily drawn to nightmares should think it twice before continuing. I'm kidding! ** **Though,** **things will get a little gruesome so I fell like a forewarning is always** **not a bad idea. Review if you wish and if you have any ideas for torture and pain and other events you wish to share please feel free, seriously because I've never done a torture scene and I don't know how far and what elements do you readers like. Oh and it will be mainly on Elladan. I do not want to give more detail because it will spoil it, but any ideas are welcomed. Though the 'r' word is off limits, just saying ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: End of the run

**I am so sorry that it took so long to update but it was hard for me to write this chapter. Here is where the real drama slash pain starts . Also the browser on my page is not letting me upload the documents. Can someone tell me if they have or have had the same problems and how to fix them? For now I'm using the copy-paste app. **

**Warning: Pain, screams and blood. I don't know if people can get icky just by reading it, but I've seen people faint at the sight of it, so if you think you could get ickly then...well do whatever you wish. It's just a freindly warning**

**Thanks a ton to all my readers and reviewers and a special thanks for those who helped me with suggestions. I appreciate it a lot! And a shout out to Sakari, maybird and all my Guests since I cannot reply by PM to you guys, but I appreciate the support!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR.**

**Chapter ten: End of the run**

Finally the much awaited day arrived. That morning, as well as the past three, Fiona awoke in Elladan's arms. She was in that moment between being awake and asleep and she just wanted to stay asleep. She nuzzled her face in Elladan's chest and resumed her sleep.

"Are you not waking up? Or are you planning to keep me here until the full moon arrives and have my Adar find us both like this?" came the teasing voice of Elladan.

"Would it be so horrible if he saw that you are with a mortal?" she asked half teasing, half serious.

"Nay it would not be. I have after all, the choice of mortality, and that would be my choice not his."

"Yes well, I also would like to be liked by the in-laws."

"In-laws?"

"In-laws are the family of your significant other. Elrohir would be my brother in law, Arwen my sister in law, Lord Elrond my father in law and Celebrian my mother in law."

"Why 'in law'."

"I'm not one hundred percent sore, but I think that since when we get married to make it legit in the State we sign some law stuff to unite the families, they become our family by the law."

Elladan processed her words for a moment. When he was done he pushed himself to his feet. Fiona stayed on the ground for another minute to stretch. By the time she was done, Elladan had prepared their breakfast.

"Another meal of sausages and mushy bananas, how lovely," said Fiona with heavy sarcasm.

Elladan chuckled. "Do not worry. I am sure that my Adar will have a feast ready for us when we arrive."

Fiona narrowed her eyes and her cheeks flushed a little.

"Is everything alright?" he asked with concern.

"Yes but, I don't know. I just fell like I'll look weird being a human around so many elves."

"You know you will transform?"

"Yes, but your father said it was not a major transformation and my physical appearance will hardly change. I suppose I'll get the ears and hopefully better hair, but I will still look very different than the rest of the ellith."

"You know she elves are called ellith?" he asked amused.

"Yeah, I know a few words in sindarin, not nearly enough to even ask where I am if I get lost, but you know, at least I don't come empty handed," she said a little perked up.

Elladan smiled and took her hands in his as he looked into her eyes.

"You need not worry about how you look. I understand what you mean, and you are the most beautiful elleth there ever was in my eyes. You are beautiful inside and out and you are all I ever wanted and needed."

Fiona was smiling shyly as she blushed a bit embarrassed. Elladan smiled and leaned in to kiss her lips. As quickly as the kiss ended, Elladan pulled away.

"Now eat your sausages and mushy bananas," he teased.

Fiona rolled her eyes but smiled. She eyed the banana for a few seconds.

"Now what has that fruit ever done to you to deserve such a death glare?" Elladan asked with mock seriousness.

"It exists," she replied coldly.

"And yet it exists to nourish you, no matter how much you glare at it. Now eat and be thankful you have something to feed you."

Fiona rolled her eyes once more and stuffed the whole banana in her mouth, trying to swallow it in one bite. Elladan caught site of her and shook his head while chuckling.

After they were done they continued walking hastily.

Fiona's mind was out there with the ones she loved. Great memories of her life flooded her mind. As they walked, Elladan saw her staring into space with a soft smile on her lips. He did not wish to interrupt her happy thinking and allowed her to continue for a while longer. After several minutes her eyes seemed to refocus on her surroundings. She looked around and her eyes narrowed slightly as if she was either confused or trying to figure out something in the trees. That is where Elladan got curious.

"Is there something on the trees?" he asked her curiously.

"No, I just wanted to take a good look because this is the last time I will get to see a tropical rain forest. I want to remember the sights, the scents, the humidity, the sounds, everything from my home Island."

Elladan too started to look around carefully. Fiona saw him and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you alright?" she asked carefully.

"Yes," he said looking down at her. "I also wanted to make a mental picture of this place. I will surely miss it. Nature here is beautiful. The trees have such strange new voices which sound so young compared to most of the trees in Arda. The scents are powerful and delighting and the scenery is one I will not see again."

"Yeah, too bad there is no Caribbean Islands over there."

The day went on uneventfully. Fiona had kept her phone off to preserve the battery and the day before she called her parents and Astrid for the last time. Now they continued wandering around going nowhere in specific. The afternoon was hot so they stopped in the first water body they found and washed up.

They were walking in silence when Elladan stopped abruptly, causing Fiona to run into him.

"Wha-" but she was cut off by Elladan hushing her.

His eyes narrowed and he scanned the forest carefully.

"This way, hurry!" he urged in a grave whisper.

Fiona did not ask and simply followed Elladan when he took her hand and pulled her into a run. She was having a hard time running without making noise since Elladan was almost dragging her away. Suddenly he stopped abruptly, causing Fiona to run into him once more, only this time the impact was hard on her nose. She complained silently and Elladan gave her an apologetic look. Elladan turned from the direction they had been running to a new one. Fiona could hardly keep up and her feet faltered making her stumble, but Elladan's grip on her hand pulled her up before she could fall and they continued running. Elladan stopped once more. This time his eyes betrayed the fear that he had been hiding. His eyes scanned all around him, his head spun from one direction to the other almost frantically.

"We are being surrounded," he informed Fiona who had already guessed the situation.

By instinct, Fiona looked at the sword at her belt. Her gun was in the backpack which Elladan was carrying. She looked up a tree. They were not lush enough to really hide them so that was out of the question. Elladan resumed their sprint through the forest. As they ran they passed through a slope that was covered in slippery moss and Fiona slipped and lunged forward. Elladan's grip on her hand saved her once again though this time her muscles in her shoulder and back got a bit injured. Fiona whined silently when Elladan pulled her to her feet.

"I am sorry! Are you alright?" he asked slightly alarmed.

"I'm fine, it's okay," she replied breathlessly.

Elladan narrowed his eyes in worry but there was not time to verify if she was being honest and they continued running. Fiona could now hear the shrieking and growling of the orcs. They were getting closer and closer. Arrows whistled pass them but whoever shot them had very poor aim for they flew several feet from them. Fiona spared a peek behind her only to regret it. A horde of orcs were following hot on their trail and from the sides more were coming. Finally they were forced to stop when a large group of orcs appeared in the path before them. They tried to run back but there was no place they could go. They were surrounded by at least a hundred or more, all with their blades pointed at them, sneering and baring their teeth at them. Elladan and Fiona unsheathed their swords though they both knew they stood no chance against such numbers. Suddenly something caught Elladan and Fiona's eyes. Three tall figures with long raven black hair, pale skin and blue eyes were peacefully making their way through the orc army. The orcs by their part granted them passage without any sign of hostility which was something that baffled them. Fiona heard Elladan gaps but she knew not what had made him do so. When the three figures were within reach Fiona also gasped when she saw the pointy ears peeking under the long dark hair. Their faces were stunningly fair, their movement graceful. These were elves. Fiona was shocked but not as much as Elladan who looked like he had been slapped across the face.

The three elves came within a proper space to 'greet' them.

"_Mae g'ovannen _son of Elrond," spoke one of them with a bow, though to Fiona it looked like he was just mocking Elladan.

"Who are you?" asked Elladan when he got out of his shock.

"How rude of you!" exclaimed the first with mock hurt. "Is this how your Ada thought you greet your fellow elves?"

Elladan narrowed his eyes when he caught the mock in his tone.

"A very well, since you clearly have no manners, my companions and I will introduce ourselves. I am Morohtar, this are Urúvion and Mornenion."

Elladan stared with cold eyes at the three elves. Their names meant 'dark warrior', 'fiery' and 'dark water'. All names bore the same darkness as the one Elladan could perceive from these three elves. When Elladan continued staring silently, the one named Mornenion laughed. Fiona would have considered it a devilish laugh had it not been for the evil that poured from it.

"I think we have stumbled across the mute prince of Imladris Morohtar. Or maybe he is just shy. Let us see how we make him speak."

Mornenion extended his hand to grab Fiona. Instantly Elladan yelled 'no' and placed himself between the elf and her.

"So he _can_ talk," said Morohtar as-a-matter-of-factly. "Good, there is much we must discus."

Fiona had been observing the three elves. Morohtar seemed like a cool headed guy and seemed to be the one in charge of this assembly. Mornenion struck her as the one who was carefree and liked to have 'fun'. As for Urúvion, he had not stopped staring at them with a dark look in his eyes. When his eyes turned to her, she had to look down.

Mornenion saw this little exchanged and laughed lightly. "You are afraid of Urúvion? You should be. His name was given to him for a reason. His temper is as fiery as the Great Eye. I would not cross him if I were you."

Mornenion stared at Fiona and a slight smile appeared on his lips. Though it was not suggestive, Fiona did not wish to know what his thoughts were at the moment. Elladan saw her inch away and took a defensive position before her.

"What businesses have you with us?" he asked with a great air of authority that Fiona had never heard from him before. It was as if he was a whole different person that Fiona did not know. She could not help to look up at him with surprise.

Mornenion and Morohtar smiled while Urúvion just glared.

"I think we should wait until we get home to discuss such matters."

"And where might _home _be?" he asked still with authority.

Morohtar smiled wickedly. "Oh, I prefer to surprise you once we get there."

Morohter turned and spoke in what Elladan recognized was orcish. He wished to spit just by the thought of such a tongue passing through his lips. The orcs moved in on them. Fiona's breath became heavy when she saw this.

"Elladan?" she called in a low terrified voice.

"It will be alright, just let them move you."

An orc smiled evilly at her before grabbing her hand. It felt like putrid raw meat was touching her skin and it smelled like it too. When her left arm was yanked to her back she winced. Mornenion turned with a dark smile to her.

"Well, well, what have we here?"

He moved to inspect what had caused her pain.

"I did nothing but tie her hands milord," said the orc with a deep growling voice.

"I know. She is hurt is she not?"

Elladan had several orcs on him which were bounding his hands, and he turned roughly to see what was happening. The orcs growled and sneered in protest for he had made them lose his bonds.

Mornenion had now bend to an almost kneeling position to be face to face with Fiona who tried to back away but found herself trapped against a body of an orc.

"Are you in pain pen neth?"(little one) he asked in a very low tone that sounded almost concern, yet it was heavy with a darkness that made Fiona's neck hair stand.

She did not answer. She knew not how she should answer.

Mornenion took her check in his hand and lifted her face so their eyes met.

"Look me in the eye," he whispered.

Fiona felt like screaming. His closeness, his voice, his eyes that seemed to be reading her soul, everything about him screamed that she was in danger. Suddenly their eyes broke apart and Mornenion stood up to full height and looked back to see Elladan who had yelled while breaking free from the orcs and charging at him.

"Do not touch her!"

Elladan took the sword from a nearby orc since his own had been taken away from him, and he charged at Mornenion. The elf drew his sword calmly and waited for Elladan to approach him. the orcs around them drew their swords but Mornenion exclaimed something in the dark tongue and they stopped. Just as Elladan tried to slice at him, Monenion parried his attack and with one lightning fast move he dropped his own sword, grabbed both of Elladan's wrists with great strength and sunk his knee with all his strength into his stomach.

Fiona would have muffled her scream with her hands if they had not been tied up. Elladan had bent over and tried to yank his hand from Mornenion's grip. He managed to so with his right hand and brought his fist to the dark elf's face. Mornenion had to back away slightly to avoid his fist and this gave Elladan a slight advantage and he was able to pull free his other hand which was holding the sword. Mornenion quickly picked up his sword though he looked unflustered by the fight. They exchanged swings and parried for a moment. Mornenion looked like he was just having some fun with an old friend while Elladan's eyes burned with anger. After a while the dark elf thought it was enough so he took the chance when Elladan sliced at him to block the attack but put enough force to push him back hard enough to make Elladan need to take a step back. Then he extended his hand and grabbed a fistful of Elladan's hair. Elladan had learned to mask his pain and contain it inside so he swallowed a yell of pain. He lost his balance with such an unseen attack. Mornenion smiled wickedly and quickly turned to grab both of Elladan's arms behind him. He bent to whisper into his ear.

"You know? This hand of yours has given me some trouble. Perhaps a lesson would remind it to keep to itself next time."

Elladan glared at the elf when his whisper sent unwanted shivers down his spine. But his glare was cut short when a fiery pain exploded on his right arm. Mornenion had pulled in his arm, managing to dislocate it. Elladan did not want to scream, but the pain was overwhelming and he found himself shocking a scream.

Fiona cried out as tears fell from her cheeks.

"Elladan," she whispered to herself but all the elves present heard her.

Mornenion looked up and smiled to himself. He released Elladan who fell on his knees unceremoniously. He contained a groan as he tried to keep himself steady with his left arm.

"Can one of you move him?" he asked the other two elves which moved to Elladan as soon as Mornenion asked.

Fiona had forgotten the other two elves until now. She looked at them anxiously as they approached Elladan.

"Urúvion, keep him still while I relocate his arm."

Urúvion nodded and roughly grabbed Elladan's good shoulder with one hand and wrapped the other under Elladan's bad arm to steady him. Morohtar then bent over Elladan and pulled the arm back in. this time Elladan could not keep it in and screamed to the top of his lunges. After that he passed out.

"Elladan!" Fiona yelled between tears and pulled herself free from her captors grip.

The orcs tried to go after her but they didn't have to. As Fiona ran towards Elladan's unconscious figure, she was met with Mornenion in her way. She had not seen him approach her since she was too busy looking at Elladan. She tried to make her way around him but no matter how fast she tried to move, Mornenion was always one step ahead of her.

"Now now, it is for the best that he is unconscious. He will not feel the pain that way."

Fiona gave up on trying getting away and stopped, bowing her head as tears fell down her cheeks. _This is not real, it is a nightmare. You are just having a really horrible nightmare. Soon you will awaken in Elladan's arms and all will be alright. _She tried to make herself believe these things but she could not. She would slap herself for being so stupid if her hands were not bound behind her.

Mornenion smiled amused, seeing her thoughts clearly written on her face. He cupped her face with one hand and lifted it to meet his.

"There there," he said in what would be the most tender tone he could give. "If you and the prince cooperate there will be no need for either of you to die. Now, you never answered my question. What hurts you?"

"Nothing," she whispered softly and it was true. At this moment she could not feel pain. Her mind could not register it because it was too concentrated on what was happening around her.

"Well no one whimpers for no reason. Tell me what hurts you."

"Why do you care?" she asked before her mind could think it through. Her voice had been low mixed with anger and fear.

Mornenion laughed heartedly. "Well since you ask, I have a thing with pain you see? I see pain and it just creates in me a sensation that I cannot explain. And when I do not know what has been the cause of someone's pain, I become incurably curious. Now that I answered your question, answer mine," his voice was a dangerous low whisper that made Fiona lose her voice. "ANSWER ME!" he screamed in a horrible voice.

Fiona screamed and fell back panting as her heart pounded so hard it felt as if it would make a hole on her chest.

"M-my shoulder. It got hurt when I almost fell and was pulled back up," she stuttered while answering.

Mornenion crouched before her and smiled. "You see? Was it not so easy to answer truthfully? Now let me see your shoulder."

Fiona preferred being knocked out cold than having this elf looking her over, but she had no choice.

"It is the right one," she said in a small voice.

Mornenion moved to her side and pulled down her shirt just enough to see the skin slightly swollen in a dark red color.

"Hey Mornenion!" called out Morohtan. "Leave the girl alone for a while. We can play with her together when we are back home."

"Ah but Morohtar, you misjudge my intentions. I merely wished to know what the cause of her pain was. You of all know how I cannot be at peace until I know what troubles my captives."

"Aye, but you have eyed the girl and I know you will want to have some fun with her. But remember she must not be harmed beyond repaired nor close to too much."

"I know. Now let us settle until the night falls."

Mornenion grabbed Fiona under the arm and lifted her to her feet. She saw a rather large orc hoist Elladan over its shoulder. She bit her lower lip to keep from calling his name. They did not move far. They just searched for a more comfortable spot to settle down. Elladan was thrown close to the three elves. The orcs that were leading her pushed her to the elves.

"What do we do with this one?" it asked rather angrily. It seemed like he disliked the task of keeping an eye on her.

Within herself she prayed that she would be just left there beside Elladan. But her hopes were crushed when Morohtan spoke.

"Just tie her to a tree. I am sure the elf told her to run away if she gets the chance so keep an eye on her."

"Why cannot another one keep an eye on her? I ain't no stinking baby sitter," it growled angrily.

"Because I say so. If you do not wish to join him on the floor, I suggest you do as you are told," he said while pointing at Elladan.

The orc growled and mumbled in orcish. It roughly grabbed Fiona by the arm and pulled her. It threw her against the tree and proceeded to tie her up. She could not see Elladan from this position and that made her anxious. She tried to loosen her bonds so she could at least try to sit on her knees to get a better view, but the rope around her was too tight. After a while she became exhausted and stopped.

"Wake up!"

Fiona snapped out of her sleep when a stinging pain exploded on her face. She had been slapped by the same orc that was supposed to watch over her. It was dark as she looked around frantically, trying to make sense of things. Finally her mind settled and she was able to see that it had not been a dream after all. She felt like crying at this realization. She looked around wondering why she had been awakened. Then she spotted Elladan sitting a few yards away from her. He was looking at her with a pained smile. She smiled back in the same way as him. She wanted to talk to him, but she felt afraid to utter a single word. Their eye contact broke for a moment when an orc walked pass Fiona and sneered at her. She recoiled from it until he was away. Then she looked back at Elladan. He frowned and his eyes held pain, though not physical. He mouthed 'I am sorry' and she mouthed 'It's okay'. Fiona could see Elladan sighing. She felt horrible because she knew he was blaming himself for this.

"The moon is full and it is almost midnight. Prepare to depart soon,"

Fiona and Elladan looked up to see Morohtan giving the orders. Elladan was pulled to his feet and Fiona was freed from the tree and pulled closer to the elf. They looked into each other's eyes almost desperately. This could not be happening they both thought. Elladan's mind was running fast trying to think of a way to get them out of here. Time seemed to slow as they stared at each other. Fiona's were narrowed with fear and worry while Elladan's were full of anguish for not knowing how to escape this dark fate. They were bathed with a powerful light from the moon which made them break eye contact for a moment. They returned their eyes to each other, hearts beating fast and breath heavy. There was nothing they could do now. For a moment the light blinded them. When they could open their eyes, they found themselves in a different scenery.

"Welcome to Angmar," said Morohtan.

It took a moment for this information to sink into Juliet's mind. Then her mouth dropped in shock.

"No way," she whispered to herself.

Elladan looked over at her, having heard her whisper. He could see that she knew where they were. He could also see great fear and even the hint of curiosity.

She needed to ask something and she looked over at him, wishing she could just ask and answer. She had never asked Elladan what year Arda was in so she didn't know if the Witch King still lived here.

They were led into the dark fortress. Fiona felt her blood going cold with fear. They were led into the building. It was colder inside than it was outside. The black stone conserved the cold too well, making them all exhale misty breath. They walked up some spiral stairs and then down many corridors. Finally they entered a large room. There was a small fireplace to the left though it was really too small to make much of a difference. There were a few tables along the left wall, filled with whips and other devices Fiona didn't know the name of and really didn't desire to find out. There were a few pillars with chains in some places of the room. In the middle was a large table that was empty at the moment and a few chairs were spread around the room. The room seemed to be divided into small areas according to what would go on there. Close to the tables with the lashes and other torture devices were the pillars with chains. At the right beside the table was an empty space. There was really nothing there and both Elladan and Fiona wondered why everything would be stacked to the left when there was so much space to the right. At the end of the room was a taller pillar with no chains. This pillar was not made of rock like the others. It seemed to be out of black marble and it was more delicate than the others. There was nothing around it for a few meters. At the end of the room on both sides were open doors that led to other rooms.

Morohtar spoke in the black speech and Elladan and Fiona were tied to different pillars. Fiona's was on the center of the room a few feet from the table that divided the room while Elladan was closer to the torture tables. The two had hardly been chained when the doors of the room opened. Two stunningly beautiful elves with hair as black as the other three walked in. They were very similar looking to one another. They walked to greet the other three elves.

"This is the girl the Dark Lord wants?"

Fiona almost fainted when she heard those words. The Dark Lord wanted _her._

"Yes Suiauthon. Allow me to introduce you. Suiauthon,(warlike) Authion,(war) meet the eldest son of Elrond, Elladan, and the Grace bearer, Fiona. Elladan, Fiona, meet Suiauthon and his younger brother Authion."

The two brothers exchanged amused looks.

"For a Grace bearer, she is not very impressive. I thought the Valar knew better," said Authion.

"Indeed," agreed Suiauthon. "She does not look capable of even handling a knife."

Fiona was too afraid to retort and just looked away.

"Why have you brought us here? What is more, what are elves doing living in Angmar among orcs and at the service of the Dark Lord?"

Morohtar laughed lightly. "Are you not a curious one?" he said shortly before walking to lean against a torture table. "You are here," he said while looking at Fiona. "Because we need your gift to breed more elves. And you are here," he said while looking at Elladan. "Simply because you were in the way."

Elladan felt his blood boil when Morohtar said the word 'breed' as if they were some sort of wild animal.

"What do you mean breed?" he asked in what he hoped was a calm tone so he could get them to talk.

"Like you do not know. We know she can harvest her powers and create life out of nothing. Our master wants an army of elves such as us for the war and the only way for that is by using Fiona's gift. Trying to force ellith(she elves) into an intimate act will only make her fade so had no way of reproducing ourselves. But now we can."

Elladan was beyond shocked. He could not believe what their plans were. Fiona's gift was to be used only if somehow all elves or at least almost all of them were erased from the face of the world, but these elves planned on using it just to 'breed' elves to join their army.

"You sicken me," he spat in a dark angry tone. "How could you betray your people, you own kin, to join the dark Lord?!"

"I suggest you learn to control that tongue of yours," said Morohtar darkly. "And you would be surprised with the many secrets you do not know. The Dark Lord has more powers than your small, young mind could comprehend. We simply joined the side that offered us power and that is sure to win in this war."

"You, you are disgraceful, degusting, pitiful, wretched,"

Before Elladan could continue, he was met by a strong fist on his right ear. His ears rang and his head spun for a moment. It had been Urúvion who had punched him.

"Shut up you worthless scum bag," he said in a dangerous tone. "You are a pitiful ignorant rat and you could never comprehend what true power is. We make your pathetic Adar's life span look puny for we have lived more longer than you would dare guess and we know more than your wildest dreams could make up. Just by being here you should have realized that what Morohtar said is true. The Dark Lord will triumph over these lands and its wretched people and you are from the first who will fall. Now you will be taught a lesson so that you will think it through before you let your scum of a tongue to utter another word."

Morohtar sighed. He was not one for bloody messes though he did enjoy watching from afar. Still, this time he had a good excuse to leave the room.

"You go ahead while I look for something."

Morohtar left the room and the other four elves remained with the two prisoners. Mornenion was the first one to move to the torture table to choose a tool. Even with Urúvion's fiery temper and violent nature, he preferred the bloody tasks to be done for him while he watched. Suiauthon and Authion also walked to the table.

"What will it be Mornenion?" asked Suiauthon.

Mornenion thought in silence as he scanned the tables. Finally he smiled and picked up something. It was a whip with shards of metal tied to it.

"I think this will do," he said with a smile.

Suiauthon smiled as well and took the matching pair of Mornenion's whip.

They turned to Elladan who kept an expressionless face. Fiona on the other hand was holding in a scream. Authion rearranged Elladan's chains so he could be with his back exposed to the dark elves.

"Since I will not get to join on the lashing, I will remove his tunic," said Authion.

"By all means brother," said Suiauthon while extending his hand.

Authion nodded and took out a knife from his boot. Slowly he brought it down to the bottom of his neck where the clothing started. He smiled before pressing the blade down against his skin. Elladan did not even flinch when the blade cut through his skin and blood started to come out. Ever so slowly, Authion moved the blade down his back while cutting off the tunic and at the same time cutting into the skin.

Fiona could not see very well since she was further into the room so she could see mostly his face but not his back. With Elladan's expressionless face it was hard to tell if Authion was doing anything else than simply cutting open his upper clothing.

Finally Authion reached the end of his back. His tunic fell open to the sides, revealing his bare back. Suiauthion ran a hand on the Prince's back, making Elladan growl angrily at the act of disrespect.

"You have nice skin. Let us see how it looks in bloody red."

At that very moment Suiauthion brought down the whip with great strength and it made contact with Elladan's skin, ripping through his skin and making the first lines of blood appear. Elladan did not flinch an inch nor his face betrayed the horrible pain that he felt. Fiona on the other hand had screamed and tears were pouring down her cheeks like a waterfall. Mornenion was next to bring the whip down. Elladan once again remained with an expressionless complexion. The next lash made his shudder a little, the next made him shudder next. Lash by lash Elladan's body trembled harder and harder and his silent groans grew in volume. His face no longer stoic now betrayed his pain. Finally it was too much to bear and Elladan let out a pain filled cry. His cries grew louder and louder until the whole room echoed with his screams of pain. He could hear Fiona screaming for them to stop, her voice desperate and full of anguish. He hated himself for not being strong enough to contain the pain to avoid Fiona such a pain. But there was nothing he could do now. His whole body screamed of agony and he echoed those screams with his voice. Finally it came to the point where he could no longer hear his own screams. He started to drift into sleep. He could hear someone screaming in the distance. He pitied the poor soul for his screams were full of torment. Even further away he could hear the voice of a girl crying out for whoever was being tortured. She was offering to take his place. _How brave and noble of her _he thought.

"I'll take his place! I'll take his place!" Fiona screamed as loud as she could to get the other elves' attention. It worked. They turned their heads to her with eminent surprise.

"_You _would take his place?" asked Suiauthon with great surprise.

"That is a first one," said Mornenion. "Never before has anyone offered to take a lashing for another. Then again we had not had that many visitors and orcs would never be so noble."

"Oh but it is tempting," said Authion.

"Is that so?" asked Mornenion.

"Of course! When was the last time we heard a woman's cries? They are truly something," he said with longing.

"It has been very long indeed," said Mornenion. "What do you think Urúvion?"

The elf had sat down to watch the show and had kept quiet until now.

"Do whatever you want. The elf will not last much longer under this treatment anyways."

Mornenion turned to Fiona who was already trembling with fear.

"Do you really want to take his place? It will be a very unpleasant experience, especially since you have awakened in my friends and me a desire to hear you scream."

His words made Fiona sway with dizziness. She was terrified. But she looked at Elladan and thought that Urúvion was right; he would not hold much longer if these elves had their way. Not trusting her voice she simply nodded.

Authion moved to her side and rearranged her so her back was exposed to him.

"I think I will leave you this one brother, for seem very keen to join in," said Suiauthon handing his brother the bloody whip.

"Nay, that will not do," said Mornenion, turning to walk to the table.

The other two followed. Mornenion spoke to them in the dark tongue so that Fiona could not understand. "_We must not kill her nor hurt her too much. She is still human and she will not hold nearly as much as the prince."_

_"What shall we use then?" _asked Authion in the same tongue.

Mornenion picked up a whip made of rope with knots.

"_This will draw enough blood for our fun," _with said with an evil grin and the other two responded with the same grin.

Fiona had been praying, her lips uttered pleas to God to give her strength and help them out of this. She could feel Urúvion's hateful eyes burning holes on her but she dared not look at him. She heard the other elves stand behind her and she could not hold in the tears that fell freely from her eyes now. She clenched her fists and bit her lower lip to keep from screaming though she knew it would be impossible.

Suiauthon was a fast worker and simply grabbed the back of Fiona's shirt and ripped it open. The elves exchanged grins before Authion brought down his whip with all his strength, causing Fiona to yelp loudly while biting her lip with strength. Her skin had already opened a wound and some blood was visible. The second whip came from Mornenion who made Fiona choke a cry as tears streamed down her cheeks. The next whip made her scream out loud, and so did the rest. Whip after whip Fiona screamed at the top of her lunges.

Fiona was not aware of when she had stopped screaming and just started to sod violently. Elladan had returned to enough consciousness to hear Fiona's screams. He tried to get up but his body had no strength. He could only manage to lift his head enough to see Fiona getting lashed by the two elves. He tried to cry out but the mere action of trying to fill his lunges with enough air made him lose all his strength. A tear escaped his eye as he watched helplessly Fiona get beaten. He could see her blood trailing down her back and a few drops fell on the floor.

Suddenly the door burst open and Morothar ran in.

"Stop! what are you doing?!" he yelled angrily at the other elves.

"Relax Morothar," said Mornenion. "She will live."

"But now we need to wait until she recovers enough to start the process of breeding!"

"We have time Morothar. Have some fun, enjoy yourself by torturing someone or at least stay and watch. You would have loved her screams."

Morothar looked at the sobbing figure of Fiona who hanged from her chains and her body was a trembling mess. He smiled lightly imagining hearing her screams, but his smile quickly vanished.

"Give her some medicine to help her heal fast. Him too," he said, pointing out to Elladan.

"You are too tense Morothar," Mornenion muttered before going to get some vials with a dark liquid.

He handed a vial to Suiauthon and walked over to Fiona with another vial. He dumped the liquid on her back, making her scream in pain when it caused a burning sensation. He turned his head when he heard Elladan grunt when the liquid was poured down his back.

"There, you should be quite fixed by tomorrow," said Mornenion after finishing with the vial. He then opened her chains and carried her to one of the rooms on the back of the main room. An old piece of cloth was on the floor. There he laid her and closed the door behind him.

Elladan was taken to a different room and chained to the wall. He was still too weak to try to escape but he tried anyways, resulting in him getting lightheaded and almost throwing up.

Fiona could hardly bring herself to move. Her body was screaming in pain and everything she did caused her even more pain. As the night advanced she felt cold. The little piece of cloth was not enough to even wrap her completely. She tried to sleep but she could not find it in her to do so. She was terrified and in great pain. She could not allow herself to do what these dark elves wanted her to do. She could not create an army for them. But she knew she would suffer greatly for defying them and so would Elladan. Just by thinking of him she started to sob. He was in much more horrible conditions than her, and he would take the worst of this if she did not do what they asked for he was the bait and he could stand it longer. With dark thoughts sleep took her and she greeted it for it would be her only escape to her pain.

**Well I hope you liked it and I hope I did a good job on the dark elves. I wanted to give them different personalities so that they were different from one another. This is not the end, but the beginning of this darkness so stay tune to see what happens! The next chapter will come soon but now I am torn between two endings. The ending is not the next chapter but it is coming soon and I do not know which ending to post since they are both very different from each one and one of them is very shocking and I don't know how you readers will take it. Both chapters are very sweet but one is much more dramatic and shocking. Should I post them both and one as an alternate ending or would you rather just one?**


	11. Chapter 11: Pain, fear and despair

**Sorry to have kept you all waiting. This chapter was meant to be updated a few days ago but lightning struck the generator and it was lights out for all.**

**I would like to thank you all for reading, but especially I would like to thank those who gave their opinion about the ending chapters. I appreciate your support!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Lord of the Rings.**

**Chapter eleven: Pain, fear and despair**

The whole Valley of Rivendell was waiting eagerly for the arrival of their prince and of the Grace bearer. A feast had been prepared, decorations and lights were everywhere. Elves were dressed in their finest clothing to celebrate this event. In the front line were Lord Elrond, Elrohir and Arwen who had just arrived from Lothlorien to witness this event. The full moon was high in the sky, announcing the few seconds left before it was midnight and the two travelers should appear before them. Everyone held their breath. Anytime now it should happen. A minute passed after midnight, then another, and there was no sign of Elladan or the girl. The elves began to look worriedly at each other, mumbling a few words of concern. Elrohir turned to face his father with worried eyes.

"They should be here by now Adar," he whispered with a worry bearing tone.

"I know," he replied the same way.

Arwen looked at her brother with great concern then back to her father.

"What could have happened?" she asked in a whisper.

"I do not know. Our time is the same as theirs. They should be here," he replied, his voice heavy with worry.

"Should we sent a search party for them? Maybe they simply appeared somewhere else?"

Elrond seemed to find some comfort in his son's theory for him face softened slightly.

"If that is the case then give it until morning. If they are not back by then, then we will search for them."

Even if they had been talking quietly, most of the elves that were close by heard them and quickly passed their Lord's decision around.

Glorfindel who was in the first line behind the royal family walked up to Elrond.

"Elrond, should we stay and wait until they return?" he whispered to his Lord.

Elrond thought of it for a moment. The elves had worked very hard to prepare a great feast for their young Lord and now the food would be wasted if left there until Elladan showed up.

"Tell them to proceed with the celebration," he said simply. Glorfindel could hear the pain under his voice for not having his son here to enjoy with them but everything would be lost if left there. So he turned and announced what was to be done to the elves. They were reluctant at first, but knowing that there was really nothing they could do at the moment they proceeded with the music and feasting.

Glorfindel placed a hand on his Lord's shoulder. "I will have my men ready to leave at dawn's first light if they do not show up."

At that moment Erestor, Lord Elrond's advisor, came to his Lord's side. The dark haired elf was, along with Glorfindel and Elrond's children, one of the few people who knew Elrond better than anyone else and he knew that at the moment he would wish to leave the festivities.

"Stay a while. They might just show up later," he said calmingly.

Elrond sighed. "You are right."

Erestor nodded and looked at Arwen and Elrohir. "You two should stay as well. The people will wish to have their Lords and Lady among them."

Elrohir looked at his sister. Neither looked too eager to celebrate. But Erestor was right; they should stay for their people. Elrohir smiled encouragingly to his sister.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked her.

She smiled and took his offered hand. The music played a lively tune and Elrohir and Arwen had been dancing for a while. Suddenly Elrohir stopped abruptly in the middle of the dance and brought his hands to his heart, his eyes wide in horror, his breath jagged. He stumbled back but Arwen was able to pull him to his feet and hold him there until it passed. She was shocked at her brother's sudden change of behavior and held his shoulder to steady him.

"Elrohir what is wrong?"

He looked with grave eyes at his sister. "Elladan," he said with a voice full of fear and pain. Then he darted to find his Adar.

Elrond was sitting on a table with a cup full of whine in his hands. Him, Erestor and Glorfindel were making small talk when Elrohir reached his Adar with Arwen trailing behind. His eyes shone with an amount of pain and fear Elrond had not seen in his eyes since they had received the news that Celebrian, his wife and Elrohir's mother, was capture by orcs on the Redhorn Pass of the Misty Mountains. He quickly stood up, and in his heart he prayed that what he suspected was not true. But before Elrohir could speak, Elrond felt a shock wave and his body faltered. Glorfindel was there to catch him and keep him steady while it passed. Now the three remaining elves were sure of what was happening. When Elrond came back to his senses, his eyes traveled to Elrohir, knowing that only he could confirm or deny what he himself had just felt. Elrohir looked with pained grief at his Adar.

The connection Elrond had with Elladan for being his father allowed him to sense the great fear, pain and distress his son was currently in. But because Elrohir was Elladan's twin, he could sense it first for their connection ran deeper.

Elrond looked at Glorfindel who looked almost desperate to ask what had happened.

"Elladan is in danger," Elrond breathed. "He has been captured and…" he could not bring the words to cross his lips, but the other three understood. He was being tortured.

Arwen gasped and brought her hand to her lips to muffle a cry.

Erestor moved to place a hand on Elrond's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. He knew his Lord was still in pain for having lost his wife just two hundred and fifty years ago when she was captured and tortured by orcs and after rescued she had no desire to live on and had to sail to the Undying Lands.

"Elrond, where are they?" he asked in a grave tone.

"I do not know," he replied softly. "I could not see anything but his mind clouded with pain and fear."

"Elrohir?" asked Erestor hoping that the younger twin could have seen where he was.

"I could not see him either, only feel his pain and distress," he replied in a small voice.

"I will prepare my troops right away," said Glorfindel. "We will scout the surrounding areas. Maybe they appeared somewhere along the Misty Mountains or the Ettenmoors and were capture by a band of orcs."

"I will go with you," said the Lord quickly making to follow him but both Glorfindel and Erestor stopped him with a simultaneous 'no'.

Elrond's eyes hardened as he fixed them upon the two elves.

"He is my son!" he said in a low but powerful whisper.

Erestor, being his advisor, took a step forward.

"My Lord, the people need you to stay. Who will look after them while we are gone? Many of the patrols and troops will have to be sent to look for Elladan and the girl. Who will lead them if another misfortunate event like this occurs? If Elladan was captured then the Valley might expect an assault because they will have leverage. You are needed here."

The words of his advisor were true. Elrond sank into his chair with his hand over his eyes as he sighed deeply. Elrohir placed a hand over his Adar's shoulder. He had no words to say but when father and son exchanged looks, their eyes spoke for them.

Glorfindel turned and disappeared in a second. Seconds later the elves from his troops were hastily making their way out of the feast and to their homes to gear up and the women were quickly leaving to prepare supplies for them. Everyone in the Valley soon knew the news and they were all doing their best to help. Another two captains offered their troops to cover more ground in the search. It was quickly decided that Glorfindel and his troops would travel North along the borders of the Misty Mountain towards the Ettenmoors. Another troop would trave South along the Misty Mountains towards Eregion and the Gates of Moria and another would go West to the Trollshawls and the rest of the western lands.

Elrohir had not stayed with his Adar but quickly went to join Glorfindel and his troop. Erestor had left to help the troops organize. Elrond remained sitting on his chair with Arwen by his side trying to offer comfort, but she too was distraught by the news. A single silver tear escaped the silver-grey eyes of the elf Lord. This was too much to bear. First Celebrian, now Elladan.

Arwen, who had seen her Adar's tear, could not hold it in any longer. She leaned her head on his chest and cried. Elrond wrapped his arms around his daughter as a thin line of tears fell from his eyes. Neither of them was aware of how hectic the elves of Imladris were by now. Everyone was running up and down. The elves were offering their help to add numbers to make more groups to search for their Prince and the girl. The two just stayed there in each other's arms, letting their tears wash their face for a long time.

An hour later the Valley looked empty. Most of the elves both male and female had left in search parties and most of the remaining males had left to patrol the borders by Glorfindel's orders. Now only the women and a few elves that were asked to stay to guard the Valley were left cleaning the party scene. Erestor made his way to Elrond and Arwen. Elrond was no longer crying with tears but his eyes were shining from unshed ones. Arwen was still sobbing silently on her father's chest.

"Come Elrond, staying here will do no one any good," he said in a soft tone while squeezing gently his Lord's arm.

Elrond looked down at his daughter and sighed silently. Looking back at Erestor he nodded.

"Come Arwen,"

Arwen left her father's chest and stood beside him. The three of them walked into the Last Homely House and father and daughter spent the night in each other's company, trying to soothe one another.

Fiona opened her eyes and almost jumped from the floor to her feet. Frantically she looked around, her breath heavy with fear. She swallowed hard, she had been having a nightmare, but upon waking she had hoped that everything had been just a nightmare. She winced when the pain in her back reminded her of last night's events. Then her pain was momentarily forgotten when she remembered Elladan. She pushed herself to sit on up looking around for him. Then she remembered he had not been brought in with her the night before. Weakly she got to her feet. The room was barely lit by a tiny hole that hardly served as a window. It was too far up for her to reach but the light that entered through it told her that it should be midmorning by now. She looked around the room. It had a small table on the side, a large mirror that seemed to have been forgotten there and the piece of cloth she had tried to use for cover during the cold night.

While she moved around the room, her shirt slipped from her shoulders. She quickly caught it and pressed it against herself with fear that the doors would swing open at that very moment. She moved to sit before the mirror. She sat with her back to it so she could see what the damage was. Her wounds were already dry and a few were almost healed, leaving only a few red marks that showed that they were still there. Whatever had been poured on her the other night had real miraculous healing properties, she thought to herself. Studying her shirt she was able to stop a few strands of her shirt that were long enough to be tied with one another to ensure the shirt would not fall from her.

She was examining her work when the door opened. Instantaneously she pushed herself back, hitting against the mirror. It was Morohtar, his expression calm and serene as she had seen it all day the day before.

"Good morning," he said in an almost friendly tone. "I have your breakfast."

He pushed the door open completely and an orc entered with a tray of food. Sneering, it walked over to Fiona who recoiled from it, her eyes wide with fear. Sneering, the orc left the tray on the floor and exited the room. Fiona eyed the food. She heard Morohtar laughed, clearly reading her thoughts.

"It is not poisoned, now eat."

She was in no mood of angering the elf so she took the piece of bread and ate. There was also cheese and a pitcher full of water. She drank the whole glass in one sip and refilled it from the pitcher. Morohtar had left the room for a moment so Fiona decided to wrap a piece of the bread in the old cloth and hid it behind the mirror to eat it later. Morohtar returned a few minutes later.

"Come," he commanded.

Fiona obeyed quickly and followed him out the room. She was hoping to see Elladan but he was not there. She was taken to the empty space at the end of the main room where the tall, black marble pillar was. On it was an object covered by a cloth. They stood before the pillar for a few seconds before the other four elves arrived. They walked towards them with a smile, much like the ones she would normally see when one was in a happy mood. Fiona swallowed hard, her hands were shaking hard at her sides and she wished they would stop for it made her feel so out of control. The elves noticed her shaking hands and laughed lightly.

"Are you ready to meet the dark Lord?" asked Suiauthon like when someone is presenting a friend.

Fiona's eyes widened greatly and she took a fast involuntary step back, bumping into Authion, then turning wildly while whimpering to face him, her mind swirling out of control making it impossible for her to actually stop moving as frantically as she was doing. She wanted to call out to Elladan but she knew it was futile to even try. Authion laughed and grabbed her by the elbows to keep her steady in one place. Fiona winced and weakly tried to get free from his hold. Authion laughed heartedly at her.

"Is she really trying to escape?" he asked with laughter in his voice.

"She reminds me of a worm, squirming and wriggling when it has been stepped on one end," said Mornenion.

"Everything reminds you of a scene of pain, Mornenion," said Suiauthon, amusement in his voice.

"Bring her here, Authion," said Morohtar calmly.

Authion simply pushed Fiona who was helpless against his superior strength and soon she found herself before Morohtar and the pillar. She knew what was under that cloth. She knew what was coming next and she was terrified to the very core of her soul. Morohtar removed the cloth to reveal a black sphere. Her legs gave under her and Authion slipped his arm around her waist to hold her up.

"Her hand," said Morohtar.

Keeping his arm around her, Authion used his free hand to grab her right hand and extend it to Morohtar. Fiona tried to pull it away but the dark elves looked unaffected at all by her attempts.

Morohtar moved her hand over the sphere and placed it above it. Instantly her hand was glued to the sphere and Fiona left out a blood curling shriek as she felt as if her body was being consumed in electric flames.

Elladan was in a room beside the main room. He was chained to the wall with his hands tied above his head, is body slumped on the floor. He heard the door of another room being opened.

"_Good morning. I have your breakfast."_

He recognized Morohtar's cool voice. He heard his laugh and his voice saying "_It is not poisoned."_

Elladan sat up straight. His mouth was covered with a cloth to prevent him from making any noise with it. His wrists were sore from the shackles and his arms burned from having held his body weight all night. His back was still sore though considerably healed compared to how he was the night before. There was silence for a while. He could hear the careless footsteps of an orc walking in the main room. After a while he heard Morohtar's voice telling someone to come and soon he heard Fiona's light footsteps. She walked close to where he was, but she stopped somewhere in the room. Elladan sharpened his hearing to catch her breathing. It was heavy and disordered. She was terrified. After a few seconds he heard something that made him scream, though it was stifled by the cloth.

"_Are you ready to meet the Dark Lord?"_

Elladan fought with his chains, trying to break free. He could hear Fiona whimpering and struggling to get away. He pulled with all his strength, making the shackle break his skin. Finally he heard Fiona's blood curling scream. This only made Elladan fight harder, making his skin slice off in parts.

Muffle grunts from his part filled the room as he desperately tried to break free. Finally his already worn out strength were spent and he fell back with tears filling his eyes. Blood trailed from his hands and wrists down his arm. He could do nothing but listen to her screams of pain.

What felt like an eternity, but were merely a minute and a half, was over and Fiona fell limply on the floor, her eyes half open but her mind blank.

"That took longer than expected," said Morohtar narrowing his eyes.

"Maybe she said or did something that angered him?" offered Authion.

"She probably defied him and told him she would not do his request," said Suiauthion.

Urúvion snorted silently and the other four elves smiled to themselves, knowing just how much Urúvion hated to be defied.

"What do we do now now Morohtar?" Mornenion asked.

"Take her back to the room until she awakes. I will speak to the Dark Lord and see what he wishes us to do next."

Mornenion picked up Fiona and returned her to the small room. Many hours later Fiona's breathing became heavier and she awoke with a soft gasp. She was sprawled on the floor with her arms spread to the side and her hair in her face. She did not even try to move. She preferred to stay still and hope that the other elves would not realize that she was awake. She was not aware that she was not alone in the room until someone chuckled, making her gasp and shoot her head in the direction of the chuckle. She saw Authion sitting on the table, looking down at her with a smile. For a moment his face looked so kind and friendly and Fiona's heart could not help to hope for something that she knew was not possible.

"I took you long enough to awake. You must have really angered the Dark Lord for you were unconscious for a whole day. Here, you must be hungry," he said while offering her a tray with food and a large water glass with a pitcher for refills.

Fiona realized that she was starving so she slowly sat up. She drank half of the water before eating everything on her plate.

"That's a good girl," said Authion almost cheerfully. It amazed her how these elves could sound so normal, so cheery and friendly when they were so evil.

"I will go get Morohtar. You stay put alright?" his voice had been so sweet at the moment that Fiona wondered if she somehow had consumed a poison that had made her imagine him as the evil elf she remembered.

Soon Morohtar was in the room.

"So you defied the Dark Lord? I hope you learned your lesson for he has ordered us to force you by all means if you do not obey."

Fiona swallowed hard. She knew how bad this would be for her and Elladan. But she knew that Elladan would never forgive her for following their orders even if it was to save him.

"Are you ready to do what we ask of you?"

Fiona stared at the elf for a moment, before hardening her eyes as much as she could. "No," she said with defiance.

"I do not think you understand what is at stake here," Morohtar replied smoothly. "Bring him out," he called behind him.

Fiona knew who _him_ was and immediately she began to shake lightly. Suiauthon and Mornenion were leading a chained Elladan to the main room. Authion pulled Fiona by the arm to help her stand. Morohtar placed a hand behind her back and led her into the room. Elladan was already being chained to a pillar. Fiona's eyes quickly filled with tears, knowing what was coming.

Mornenion and Suiauthon grabbed the whips with the metal shards and stood on both sides of Elladan. Mornenion removed the cloth from his mouth and Elladan took in a deep breath, feeling his lunges finally fill with air correctly. Fiona was moved to stand before him where she could see his face and back.

"For every time you say so, he will pay," said Morohtar while pointing at Elladan.

Fiona could not help a little squeal as her tears fell freely and she brought her hands to her mouth to cover her sobs.

"Be strong Fiona, do not let them win," Elladan said quickly, before Suiauthon slapped him.

"Now, are you going to do the Dark Lord's bidding?" Morohtar asked.

Fiona looked from Morohtar to Elladan to the two elves with the whips. She knew it was worthless to beg. She looked at Elladan one more time. He offered her an encouraging smile. How could he be so strong in a time like this?

"Well?" asked Morohtar.

Fiona looked at him. She could not trust her voice so she shook her head. Not a second after, she heard the whip crack and the sickening sound of flesh being gorged as it made contact with Elladan's back. Her whole body trembled violently with the horrible sound. Elladan contained his scream strongly.

"I will ask you again. Will you make this elf suffer needlessly or will you save him from this pain and obey?"

Fiona lowered her head, shutting her eyes before shaking her head 'no'. Right after that she heard the whip crack once more, followed by another crack and so on. Soon Elladan was grunting and in a short while he was screaming.

Fiona fell on her knees before Morohtar to beg.

"Please, punish me but not him. He cannot do anything about this. I am the one who defies you. I am the one who should be punished, not him!"

"Aye and this is how we punish you. You suffer greatly seeing him in pain. But you too will soon join in the pain if you do not obey."

Fiona lowered her head to sob loudly as she continued to hear Elladan screaming in agony. Blood splattered around the floor and a few splattered on Fiona's arms and clothing. The two elves who were whipping were stained all over their arms, legs and shirt with his blood.

Finally after a while, Morohtar gave the sign and the elves stopped. Elladan was sobbing hard, his face was bathed in tears and sweat. Fiona tried to crawl to him but Suiauthon quickly grabbed her arm.

"No! Elladan!" she screamed and sobbed as she tried to free herself to get to him. "Elladan! Elladan!" she continued crying, trying to reach out for him in vain.

Elladan hated to hear her this way but he could not even lift his head to force a smile or an encouraging word. He dangled from the chains on his wrists while his body shook and shuddered violently.

"Well girl?" said Morohtar. "Will you continue to bear this elf's blood in your hands or will you spare him from more pain?"

Fiona sobbed loudly, gasping for air since she could hardly breathe anymore with the violent sobs that were racking her lunges.

"It is your choice."

She looked at Elladan's limp body. He could not hold himself up anymore. She doubted he could stand any more of this brutal treatment.

"Answer now," said Morohtar in a commanding tone.

Fiona sobbed loudly as she shook her head 'no'.

"Then his blood is on you."

She heard his shackles being opened and heard the thump of Elladan's body hitting the floor.

Authion joined Mornenion and Suiauthon and the three surrounded Elladan while Morohtan and Urúvion watched. Morohtar nodded and Suiauthon was the first to dig his boot on Elladan's stomach. Elladan cried out yet his lunges were too weak from him having screamed so much just a minute ago and it sounded like a loud choked groan.

Fiona watched helplessly as Elladan was beaten time after time by the elves. For a moment his moans had grown in volume, but after a while he was too weak to continue and he would only complain silently with his expressions.

After a while they stopped. Morohtar's look to Mornenion and the others told them it was time to change tactics. Fiona was never going to do it unless Elladan told her to. For now he had paid for her, but now he would witness her in pain.

"Fine, have it your way Son of Elrond. So far you have taken most of the pain and you know how it feels. She does not agree to obey because you would not let her. But now _she _will suffer the consequences for you forcing her to disobey us."

Elladan's eyes shot up to look at Morohtar and then at Fiona. He was panting heavily from his own pain and the fear of causing her similar pain. Yet he could not tell her to breed an army that would be the downfall of Middle earth. They were two, and its people were thousands. It would be egoist of him to ask her to obey to save only him and her. But was he being egoist in not thinking of her as well?

Fiona could see in his eyes how torn he was by the decision.

"Elladan?" she called softly, making him look at her with pain in his eyes. She smiled weakly at him. "Let them fuck themselves with a sword up their ass," she said darkly.

She had already expected the backslap from Urúvion that sent her smashing against the floor.

"Have it your way then," said Morohtar before nodding to Mornenion.

The dark elf went to retrieve some vials from one of the rooms. Urúvion had taken the liberty of roughly grabbing Fiona's arm and dragging her to the right side of the room which was empty. She had expected to be tied down to a pillar for some whipping but it seemed they had a different idea in mind. Mornenion returned with two different vials. He handed one to Authion who walked over to Elladan. Authion forced the liquid down his throat. Elladan felt as if his throat had caught on fire. After swallowing though, he felt himself much more awake and attempt. The pain was still there but his strength had somehow returned to him.

"You will watch her suffer now. And keep in mind that she has not the same pain tolerance as you do."

Suiauthon grabbed Fiona from behind and Mornenion forced a transparent-yellow colored liquid down her throat. Just as she swallowed it her eyes widened immensely and she began to scream, wriggle and twist on the floor wildly.

Elladan's eyes widened with horror. Fiona was shrieking and screaming madly and her eyes were wide with horror.

"What did you give her?!" he pleaded more than demanded to know.

"This is Siet. It is a poison that makes the victim feel the most horrible torments. People cannot die but they do go mad beyond repair. She is being stabbed, lashed, burned, beaten, pierced, boiled, skinned and drowned repeatedly but she will not die. She can see horrible monsters and creatures of darkness tormenting her and she thinks that they are real."

Elladan started to call her name, trying to make contact with her somehow. Mornenion laughed at him.

"She cannot hear you. She is alone now, abandoned and betrayed. That is part of this poison. She is now utterly alone and forsaken."

"You can stop this you know?" said Morohtar. "Simply tell her to obey us and you will both be spared from any more pain."

For a second it was a temptation, but quickly he shook his thoughts and looked away. He could not decide if he wanted to look at her or not. Just hearing her but not seeing her made him desperately anxious. He returned his eyes to her to see her squirming, twisting and trashing, her screams never stopping. He swallowed hard, a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I am sorry," he whispered. "I am so sorry."

Finally Morohtar decided that if they did not stop this she would go mad and their work would be futile. He nodded to the other elves and Suiauthon and Authion grabbed Fiona and pressed her down to keep her still while Mornenion forced a different liquid down her throat. It proved a hard task because Fiona clawed and swung her fists at them thinking they were part of her tormentors. A moment later Fiona stopped screaming and her arms fell limply on her sides. She was still conscious but her eyes were not focused. A bit of blood was falling from her nose and the edge of her eyes. Her fingertips were also bleeding since some of her capillaries had broken with the force of her trashing.

Morohtar sighed frustrated. Neither of them was giving in by means of pain. The other four were simply enjoying the scene of her blood trailing from her eyes, nose and fingers. They found it enhancing and alluring.

Morohtar was the one who was in charged and so had the responsibility to force Fiona into obeying, but so far nothing had worked. He needed time to think.

"Take them back. I need to think alone a while," he said before he left the room.

Mornenion picked up Fiona who was limp on his arms and delivered her into her room. Elladan was dragged by Authion and Suiauthon to his room and chained to the wall again. Urúvion had already left before the three elves were done. In the end the three left the room to do some things.

Hours passed before Fiona got over the effects of the poison and her strength returned. The memories of her visions were too vivid and her mind was playing tricks on her. Everything was shadows around her. It was nighttime and the darkness made her see shapes that scared the soul out of her. After a while she got on her feet. She needed to get out of this room before she went mad. To her surprise, the door was not locked. Silently she turned the knob and peeked into the main room. It was lit by the fireplace but the elves were not in sight. She knew Elladan had to be in one of the rooms around her so she took the piece of bread that she had saved the day before and what was left of the water in the pitcher and served it in her glass and left the room. She peeked in one of the rooms but he was not there. In her second attempt she entered a room that was lit by the light of the moon which entered by a large window. As she peeked inside she found him chained to the wall. He no longer had a shirt for it had been completely ravaged during the whipping sessions and she could see that almost every inch of his body had a dark or bloody bruise and the blood from his blood had trailed through most of his body, making him a bloody mess . His eyes were closed which meant that he was gravely hurt or otherwise dead. She ran to his side thinking that she would find him dead. Letting go of the bread and cup she placed her hands on his face and Elladan's eyes quickly opened.

"You're alive!" she chirped in a bitter laugh mixed with relief.

Fiona swung her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his. Elladan hissed in pain and Fiona shot back.

"I'm sorry!" she whispered.

"No, please," he said with honesty. "Don't let go," he said in a pleading whisper.

Fiona nodded and hugged him once more, making sure to be gentle but still holding him closely.

Elladan sighed in relief and laid his head over hers. She would not let go of him. She was trembling as she held onto him.

"I thought…I thought you were dead for a moment," she said with a mixture of relief and terror.

"I am not, I am very much alive," he said in a soothing voice.

"You are so cold," she said while pressing her body more against him to try to give him warmth.

"Not anymore," he whispered as he managed to snuggle closer to her.

They stayed like that for a while, but then Elladan spoke.

"Fiona, you must get out of here. You must find a way to escape."

"Don't be stupid. I will get caught the minute I set foot outside the room," she said with bitter laughter, trying to add humor to her words.

Elladan chuckled bitterly knowing that she was right. He placed a kiss over her head for it was the only place he could reach at the moment. Fiona smiled against his neck. She pressed her lips against the soft skin, making Elladan close his eyes with a soft smile. She moved her lips half an inch higher to place another lingering kiss. Little by little she moved her lips up his neck, trying to give comfort to his aching body with soft caresses. Her hand moved to caress one side of his neck while she continued trailing kisses on the other. Elladan sighed at her soft soothing touches. She moved all the way from one side of his neck to the other, trailing soft, warm kisses that lightened Elladan's heart for the time being. After there was not a single inch of his neck that had not gone by without her lips brushing or pressing over it, Fiona brought up her forehead and pressed it against his. Both kept their eyes close for a moment. Fiona's were overflowing with tears that fell freely. Elladan was the first to open his eyes. He wished he could wrap his arms around her right now. He wanted to say everything would be alright, but it seemed too farfetched to even try to utter the words. Fiona opened her eyes and stared into his silver eyes. They stared profoundly into each other's eyes, and for a moment it felt to Fiona as if nothing else mattered, as long as they were together, as long as they could see each other, everything would be alright, everything was alright. Fiona smiled at these thoughts and kissed his lips.

"Everything will be alright," she said with all honesty.

Elladan's heart fluttered for he had not expected her to say that. Yet he could read in her eyes that she did not mean that she was sure they would live, but that they would go together if it came to that. He smiled an honest smile, for the thought brought some comfort to him. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly, the mere touch bringing a fluttery feeling to his stomach. When they broke apart Fiona remembered the bread and water she had brought with her.

"Here," she said while turning to pick up the cup first.

She brought it to his lips and he needed not to be told twice. He drank slowly and careful not to spill a single drop. Half way down the cup he stopped. Fiona then brought the bread and with her fingers she pulled a piece big enough for a mouthful and gave it to him. Elladan had not eaten anything since they were captured that afternoon and it had been now almost three days since he had anything to eat. Half way through his meal he stopped.

"Have you eaten anything?" he asked with concern, slapping himself internally for not having asked first since she probably had saved her food for him.

Fiona smiled. "Yes, I have been very well fed. Do not worry for me."

Elladan nodded and continued eating from her hand.

"It occurs to me that I have been treated fairly in contrast to you," said Fiona while handing him another piece of bread. "They cannot kill me, can they? For then they would have to search for the new Grace bearer."

Elladan stopped for a moment to think, and then nodded.

"You are right. I do not think they will kill you. But they will find new ways to insist," he took a deep breath before continuing. "Fiona, they might kill me to break your spirit and convince you to obey. You must not obey, you must be strong."

Fiona lowered her head and sighed.

"If…if you die, and I die as well, then we will never see each other again because you are an elf and I am still human." She knew she was still human because she had once asked Elladan about the transformation and he had told her that it took ten days after they arrived and for that period she would still be human.

"You will not be an elf until the tenth moon after your arrival to Arda for the transformation takes ten days after the day you arrived as you know. For now you are in your second day for it is already midnight and yesterday counted as your first moon. For now your body and any physical aspect of it will remain human until the day after your tenth moon. But your soul transformed as soon as you went through the gateway. That is why you can already use your gift to create life using the spells necessary. Your soul is that of an elf so you would go to the Halls of Mandos if you were to die. We would still see each other again."

Fiona sighed with a bit of relief. She tried to smile but it came out weakly. Elladan too tried to smile though it came out weakly. Elladan too tried to smile but his smile dropped and suddenly his eyes were bright with a few unshed tear. His eyes were full of guilt. Why had he not taken better care of her? Why had he led her to be separated from her family, her friends, her entire life just so that it would end in this horrible way?

Fiona's eyes widened for she could see clearly the guilt and blame he was putting on himself. She placed her hands on both sides of his face and looked into his eyes.

"I know what you are thinking, and I want you to stop. This is not your fault Elladan. You never meant this to happen and I don't blame you not even in the slightest. Come here," she said while sitting up on her knees and wrapping her arms around him, a hand caressing his hair. Elladan laid his head on her chest and received with gratitude her comfort.

"I know you are blaming yourself, but please don't. If you cannot do it for yourself, then do it for me. I don't want you hurting for this. Whatever happens, no matter how bad it may be, it will never be your fault and I will never blame you for it, alright?" she asked in a whisper, not really expecting an answer but merely reassuring him of her words.

"I must go now. I feel that soon someone will come to check up on me and if I am not there it will be a disaster."

Elladan nodded ruefully. Fiona leaned for a final kiss before she stood up, taking her things with her, and left the room as silently as she could. She made it to her own room without being caught. At that moment her mind was almost a blank. It could not register much more than the thought of hopelessness. She just sat on the floor, raising her head to look through the miniature window where a glimpse of moonlight entered. She had no hope of escaping. She only hoped that this would end soon for the both of them.

Elrohir sat straight with an unreadable countenance. His eyes were hard and focused on the road ahead. Several hours ago he had felt his twin's fëa screaming in pain and agony and for a long time the feeling of anguish and despair was strong in his heart. Elrohir did not know if he should be happy that at least by feeling his brother's he knew he was at least still alive. But he had felt so many times how his spirit faltered and he had feared that very soon he would feel him leaving this world. He would surely follow him closely for Elladan meant to him more than the world itself and he did not think he could bear it without him.

Glorfindel was riding right beside him, and even if Elrohir was doing a great job at masking his anguish, the golden haired warrior had known them both since the young elves were merely elflings and they were both like sons to him. He placed a hand over Elrohir's shoulder and squeezed it.

"I know you are worried. I would think you heartless if you were not. But you are not alone in your pain. Your Adar, Arwen and many others including myself love your brother dearly and we wish to see him safe again. You can see how the entire Valley moved when the news arrived to them and how everyone offered their help. Look around you. We all love your brother."

Elrohir did turn his face to his sides and behind him to see the many eves that were among him, all with determined gazes to find their beloved Prince. Ellon and elleth had left the security of their home and were ready to give their life in battle if it meant to save their young Lord. He remembered the many elves that were now scouting the lands in every direction and how many who were not even warriors had tagged along to help in the search for Elladan. A small smile crossed his lips and he made a mental note to thank his troop when they stopped for the next rest and to thank all of the elves when he returned to Imladris.

They rode for a few more minutes when suddenly Elrohir's eyes widened and his eyes unfocused from the physical world. Glorfindel saw him and called the company to a halt for a moment as he got closer to Elrohir to keep him steady while he returned from his trance. He took a large intake of air and his eyes refocused as a single tear fell down his cheek. Glorfindel's breath was cut short as he expected to hear the worse. He looked at the young Lord for a moment, waiting for what he would say next. The elves around them looked tense and would not take their eyes from the young Prince. Finally Elrohir lifted his head and a small but hopeful smile appeared on his face.

"He is still alive, and he received great comfort from someone dear to his heart," he said in a thin voice.

Everyone in the company suddenly released their breath in relief. Glorfindel could not help to chuckle when this happened.

"Come, we must continue."

They continued ridding for as long as their horses could withstand, stopping only for short rests that were meant more for their mounts than for themselves.

**For those of you who may not know or remember, ellon means male elf and elleth is female elf. Once again I thank you all for reading and I hope you like it so far. If you have any suggestions or anything you would like to see just say it and I will see if I can add it to the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12: Here at the end of all thing

**I am so sorry it took so long. Three days in College and life and time is sucked right out of ya. I cannot believe how college life can make you so busy. Hopefully next chapter will be up next week if the hurricane does not leave us in the dark.**

**This chapter is very heavily packed with drama but please keep reading. I assure you it will surprise you. : )**

**Disclaimer: don't own LOTR**

**Chapter twelve: Here at the end of all things**

Elrond had not had any rest since the night he had learned of his son's capture. He stood gazing out his balcony in hopes of spotting any of his elves ridding back with Elladan with them. His eyes gazed into the valley. It was so silent and empty. Most of the elves were out searching for Elladan, others were patrolling the borders of Rivendell and the few that were left kept to themselves in quiet mourning for the disappearance of their Prince. Elrond kept his mind clear in hopes of making any contact with his son. He had once again felt his distress and pain of his son the day before, but close to midnight he had felt his heart being consoled. He could deduce it had been Fiona who was surely with him. He could feel that whoever it was had created a bond with him. He sighed. At least his son was not yet totally despaired. Whoever was with him would help him continue to grasp at life.

Someone entered into his room with feather light steps. Elrond did not need to turn to know who it was.

"How are you Arwen?"

The elleth did not answer with words but walked to stand beside her Adar. She crossed her arms around his and laid her head on his shoulder. She stayed silently by his side but Elrond perceived that she wished to speak and he knew what she wanted to ask. Knowing that her sensitivity towards his pain would make her stay quiet, he ventured to answer for her.

"Elladan has gone through another moment of pain and despair," he said in a gentle voice, trying to keep his own emotions hidden.

Arwen moaned silently in sorrow.

"But last night he received comfort from someone."

Arwen's head quickly left her father's shoulder to look at him with questioning eyes.

"I cannot be sure, but I suspect that Elladan and Fiona grew to care for each other more than friends for I felt a strong bond in his heart towards someone who was soothing him."

Arwen could not help a bitter chuckle as a few tears fell from her eyes. "Elladan is in love then? I never thought I would see the day an elleth would manage to make him settle down. I thought Elrohir and I would marry before he did. Yet now that he has found someone, he…" she could not continue and brought her hand to her lips to stifle a cry as tears fell down her cheeks.

Elrond brought his daughter to an embrace.

"He and Fiona are both suffering," he said mentioning for the first time the girl. He mentally slapped himself for not having thought of the girl as much of a victim as Elladan.

Arwen sensed her Adar's discomfort and looked up to him. A look into his eyes and she could tell what he was thinking for he made no effort in hiding it from her. Arwen brought her hand to her father's cheek and pressed it against it. She smiled comfortingly and in her eyes he could see that she too now realized that she had not thought of the girl as a victim and felt bad about it.

"She will surely curse the Valar from dragging her into this," she said in an attempt of humor.

Elrond chuckled. It was not a laugh but it was more than he had done in the past three days.

"Aye, she probably will."

Elrond continued to embrace his daughter while his thought flew to Elladan. He tried to send a wave of comfort to him though he doubted it would reach him with the darkness that was surrounding him.

"_Ion nîn,__Tolo enni. Le melin." __(my son, come to me. I love you)_

A minute had passed when his eyes squinted for he could see an elf ridding towards the Valley. None of the elves that had left, whether to patrol the Valley or search for Elladan, had returned yet so this was the first time he saw any of them in those three days that had passed. He took an involuntary step forward and his eyes were fixed intently on the elf. He wanted to run down to be there when the elf arrived, yet he was almost sure that he had no news about Elladan and did not wish to meet the disappointment head on. The elf was probably coming to gather supplies and ask for replacements for those who were patrolling.

Several endless minutes passed until the elf rode through the gates. When he pulled down his cape, Elrond realized it was a _she. _Feeling eyes on her, the she elf looked up to where Elrond and Arwen were with their eyes glued to her with a desperate hope they knew would prove for nothing. The she elf seemed to feel ashamed that she could not provide her Lord and Lady with the news he so ardently desired and bowed her head, not able to continue looking at them.

Both of them sighed deeply and Arwen returned her head to her Adar's chest while he caressed her hair as they both prayed silently to the Valar for their help.

Fiona awoke when the door to her room was opened. A tray of food was shoved to her by an orc. She could sense the tension and irritation of Morohtar who was the one who had entered the room. She did not raise her head to him while she ate. She wanted to save a piece for Elladan later but the elf kept his eyes glued on her and she did not dare to try to hide a piece. She drank almost all the water and left just a little in the pitcher.

"Come," he said with an imposing voice.

Fiona could tell he was not happy. He must have been getting impatient with her for not obeying. She did not like his tone. It made her feel like the worst was yet to come. She got up and followed him to the main room. He continued walking into another room and she followed. The room they entered was quiet larger. It had large wooden contraptions and some made Fiona think of the torture devices she has seen in medieval movies. She swallowed hard. This was not going to be good. They traveled deeper into the room which seemed to have no end. It stretched with walls and tall columns that made it hard to see what was beyond them. Finally they arrived to a spot where what she saw made her gasp in horror. Elladan was hanging from the ceiling wrapped in chains and under him was a very large tub full of water. She could see his lacerated back with all the dry blood covering most of his back. The other four elves were waiting for them.

"Have you ever felt you are drowning?" asked Mornenion yet it was a rhetorical question. "The poison we gave you made you experience that so you know how horrible of a feeling it is. Drowning is certainly one of the most torturous deaths for it is terribly slow and agonizing. It strips you from all hope as you struggle violently to breathe, your lungs begging, screaming for air. And sooner or later you will have to release your breath only to find your lunges full of water. That is the worst part of all. Then slowly you will be stripped away from life. That will be his end, if you do not obey. But we will not make it easy for him either. He will be dunked several times until he is almost gone. Then we will bring him out and submerge him again and the horrible ordeal will begin anew, until we see that you will not cooperate, and he will die. We will give you three chances. On the third, he dies."

"No," she whispered to herself. "No please! Please don't, I beg of you! Please!" she screamed as she got on her knees.

"Will you obey the Dark Lord's orders?"

"Please, PLEASE! You are one of him!" she screamed while pointing at Elladan. "You were once like him! Why did you change?! You were once a being of light and beauty!"

Morohtar narrowed his eyes at her.

"Once we were as you say, but not anymore. Melkor made sure of that," he said with a dark tone.

_Melkor? _Thought Fiona. She knew who Melkor was. He had been renamed Morgoth when he became an enemy of Middle earth and its people. He had captured elves and turned them into the first orcs. Could these elves have been among those elves? Were they really so old? Maybe they had been tortured and forced to change sides. Her mind scramble over the pieces of what she knew. Maybe she could appeal to their good side somehow.

"So…so you were taken by Melk-I mean Morgoth like the other elves. He tortured and corrupted them and they became the first orcs, but you five were not."

"Who says we were not tortured?" said Morohtar losing his normally cool and calm tone of voice and using a harsher one. "We were captured and tortured as well. But Morgoth saw strength in us and decided to spare us. Yet he did poison us and turned us into what we are today."

"Then…then you can change, return to who you once were. Leave this life behind and return with us. I am sure that you will be spared," she said almost throwing herself at their feet in begging.

Authion and Mornenion laughed at her words.

"We cannot change," said Mornenion. "We bear the poison in our blood and even if we ever wished to change, it is merely impossible. There is not a streak of light within us, only darkness. And we do not wish to change. Whether you can understand it or not, this is who we are. It is as if our first life had never existed. We like who we are and we are staying that way."

Fiona felt what shred of hope she had shatter. She bowed to almost a full prostration position.

"Please," she choked between rushing tears. "Is there _nothing _else I can do for you to spare him?"

"No," Morohtar replied. "Either you obey the Dark Lord, or he dies today."

Fiona was drenched in her own tears. She gripped at her heart which felt like it was literally shattering inside and she thought the pain would kill her. Morohtar nodded and Suiauthon and his brother Authion turned the lever that lowered Elladan into the water. He took a big intake of air before he was submerged into the water. The water was freezing and it pierced his skin, making it harder for him to breathe.

"NO!" Fiona shrieked, rasping her already raspy throat even more. "Please! Please stop! Please I'm begging you!" she said the last part in a broken sob.

Elladan knew his end was near. It was only a matter of time before he would die. He thought of his Ada, of Elrohir and Arwen. He knew that they were still in pain for the lost of Celebrian, his mother and Elrond's wife. If he died he knew it would not be long before Elrohir would be aware of it. And if his brother knew he was dead, he too would probably die of grief. After that he knew that it was most probable that his Ada would lose the desire to live and be forced to sail and Arwen would either be left alone or she too would not have the desire to live on and sail with Elrond. Then what would happen to Imladris and its people? Who would lead and protect them? And then there was Fiona. She would now have to face this alone and he knew that if she didn't obey after this, things would get far uglier and darker for her. He could not help to feel the guilt for having failed when he was the one who was supposed to keep her safe. Yet in his heart he could hear Fiona's voice telling him that she did not blame him and that she was there for him even in this darkness, just like she had sworn to him hardly a week ago.

As he was deep in thoughts he felt his lunges give out and he was out of air. This was when the real terror began for he no longer had any air within him and his lunges were screaming for him to breathe. He knew he could not, that it would only make things worse, but in the end there was nothing he could do and his body reacted upon instinct and his mouth opened to try to find some air. Horrible mistake. In an instant Elladan was battling, trying to free himself for his whole mind and body was frenetic in a desperate attempt for him to breathe. Finally his movements became weaker and weaker until he could no longer move. As he started to be taken by the darkness, he was pulled out.

Elladan gasped loudly and coughed hectically as he tried to get air into his lunges. Fiona raised her head, for she had been crying on her knees while bent, her forehead touching the floor. She quickly tried to get up and run to him but Urúvion who was sitting close to her quickly stretched out his hand and pulled her by her hair brusquely, making her fall back and hit her head hard on the floor and become dazed for a moment. Before she could recover from her daze she was pulled up by her hair and received a slap while still dangling. She cried out in pain before she was thrown against the floor. When she opened her eyes she found the hatred filled eyes of Urúvion glaring through her. His glare unnerved her and made her shiver for she felt like all he wanted was to ran her through with a blade. She was unable to break her eyes away from his until he was the one to look away to look at Morohtar who simply nodded in acknowledgement. Fiona sat up and her eyes darted to the dangling figure of Elladan. In those few moments where she was distracted he had managed to calm his breathing and coughing. He looked with pain filled eyes at her. Within his eyes she could see utter despair and fear and she wished she could at least hold him in these last moments of his life. She felt a shadow over her and lowered her head for she knew it was Morohtar who would ask once again if she would obey.

"Well?"

Biting her lower lip she shook her head. She raised her eyes just in time to see Elladan look at her before he was submerged once more. Long horrible minutes passed as Fiona cried and waited for Elladan. Once again when he resurfaced he was in a coughing and gasping frenzy.

"This is your last chance girl. Obey or he dies," said Morohtar in a cold, dark tone.

"Please," he voice came in a low whisper but the elves all heard it clearly.

"It is your choice whether he lives or dies. Now make your pick."

Her heart was pounding extremely hard, threatening to a heart attack. She was dizzy from the fear and from how fast her heart was going. She could not speak nor react. She had lost all sense of command over her body. She could only tremble violently as she desperately prayed within her that somehow they could be saved from all of this. Her face was petrified. Her eyes were locked with Elladan's. Their stares were of horror and utter hopelessness. A single tear fell from his liquid silver eyes. Fiona was not even aware that her tears were falling freely. She could only stare at the soon to be dead elf. She was deaf to everything around her. She did not hear Morohtar ask twice whether she would obey or not until she received a hard smack on the head and she would have fallen face first on the floor if she had not managed to catch herself with her hands.

"If you do not answer now, I will simply have him lowered once more, and this time he will not come out until he is finished,"

Fiona could not bring herself to answer and so Morohtar gave the other elves the signal and Elladan was lowered into the water.

Fiona then was caught in a wave of dizziness and she fell on her side. For a long moment she battled the darkness that wanted to take her. She would have gladly accepted it for she had no wish to remain awake, but she wanted to at least beg for his body. She knew that it would probably be thrown to the orcs and she wanted to at least try to preserve it in case she made it out of this somehow and she could return the body to his family. As she struggled she could have sworn she felt Elladan within her heart. It was as if he had extended his hand to her for help and within her she stretched an invisible hand and grasped his with all her might. Yet after a moment the feeling passed away.

So it was that with great effort she managed to win over the darkness that had almost claimed her and she pushed herself up. She was not aware of how long she had been trying to re-awake but she did not have to wait long before Elladan's lifeless body was brought up. She chocked a cry as renewed tears cascaded from her eyes. Elladan's head hung down, and Fiona stared at him intently, hoping against hope that his head would raise and his silver eyes would stare into hers. She stared at them as they untied Elladan's body. Suiauthon had it in his arms as he walked over to Morohtar.

"What shall we do with it?"

Before the elf could answer, Fiona threw herself at his feet.

"Please, give him to me. Please he is of no use to you. I beg you, give him to me," she said while sobbing.

Morohtar narrowed his eyes as he thought about it for a moment.

Fiona never knew if it was that he was moved by a shred of compassion or maybe by mere pity, or what was it, but Morohtar agreed her to have his body. She was taken back to her room and Elladan's body was left with her.

Fiona took his lifeless body into her arms. She sat against the wall and hoisted him so he would lie against her. Many of the wounds on his back had reopened when he struggled against the chains and ropes that were keeping him under water so they were bleeding a bit and it stained her shirt as she pressed him more against herself. She caressed with shaking hands his soaked hair as she looked at his closed eyes. She tried to hold in her tears for she would soon get dehydrated from so much crying, but she could hardly contain the sobs that were racking her body so violently. She kissed his temple and laid her head on his. For another several hours she cried silently until she passed out.

Night came and she was not aware that someone had entered to leave her a tray with food and water. She awoke to the total darkness except for the smidge of light that entered through her window, which was dimmer now that the full moon was decreasing. She looked down at the immobile body. She was tempted to shake him to see if he would awaken, but she fought the urge, knowing it would only hurt her more to try.

"What good am I?" she asked herself in a low whisper. "What good is it that I carry this great gift if I cannot even save you? My gift will only serve as a curse now if I ever falter and give in. Why? Why did this happen to you? You were not the one they wanted, and yet you were the one who paid in full and I could only stand by and watch. I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I could not save you. Whatever power or gift that I have was for nothing, for I could never help you, and it will never serve to help anyone now."

Fiona kissed his temple and tightened her grip around him and silently wished for death. As she was deep in thoughts, she thought she felt the faintest of movement under her arms where his chest was. She dared not open her eyes for all she would find would be more disappointment. After a while she thought she felt the same faint movement and her eyes darted to open. She looked at his face waiting with wide eyes, desperate to see him open his eyes. She ventured to press her ear against his chest in hopes of finding a pulse. Nothing. She pressed fingers on the vein on his neck but again she felt nothing. She sighed. Maybe it was just a nerve that made him twitch or maybe she was just losing it and her mind was playing tricks on her. Anyways she felt renewed tears though they were few for she hardly had any liquid in her to cry. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and buried her face in his neck.

"I need you, please don't leave me," she whispered. "I love you and I never told you. I cannot live without you. You give me strength and I cannot go on without you. Come back please? Or tell the Valar to come get me since I have nothing else to do while I live here. Please, just don't leave me."

Fiona knew she needed to stop crying so she tried to sing something to distract herself. She tried to think of something happy, something to cheer her up at least a little but there were only sorrowful songs in her heart. Finally, with shaky voice, she started to sing _Exile._

C-cold as the nor-thern winds  
In Dece-cember mornings,  
Cold is the cry that rings  
From this far dis-tant shore.

Winter has co-me too late  
Too close beside-me.  
How can I chase away  
All these f-fears deep inside?

I'll w-wait the signs to come.  
I'll find a way  
I will w-wait the time to come.  
I'll find a way h-h-home.

My light shall be the moon  
And my path-the ocean.  
My gu-ide the m-morning star  
As I sail home to you.

Her voice was too shaky and cracked for her to continue so she cried silently for a while. Her hands continuously caressed his hair and face as she hoped that he would feel it wherever he was. She was falling asleep and she had started to dream. She felt a hand gently caressing her hair and neck. She could feel Elladan's body against her. She was still in between complete sleep and consciousness but she did not force herself awake. She could feel Elladan's hand playing with her hair as he always did until she would fall asleep since the night they had first kissed. She heard her name being called weakly. She did not answer for she feared she would awaken if she did. Again she heard her name being called by Elladan's voice. The next time her name came louder and she was sure that it sounded right above her ear which was beneath his face and it sounded like a whisper trying to avoid anyone else from hearing it. She darted to sit up. When she looked at Elladan she saw his eyes open. She pushed herself away against the wall with her eyes huge with shock and disbelief. Elladan sat up with a bright smile as he stared at her shocked face.

"Fiona," he whispered very silently.

She inched away even more. Elladan narrowed his eyes slightly before smiling gently as he moved to be before her. She seemed to want to go through the wall.

"You-" she began to say but Elladan quickly brought his finger to his own lips to signal her to be silent.

"I'm dreaming, or I have lost it completely which is the most convincing answer right now," she said more to herself than to him. "You-you're dead. You are not really awake. I am hallucinating because my mind and heart cannot take any more of this and I finally cracked."

Elladan was now inches from her face, his legs touching hers as he pressed a hand against the wall where she was leaning and with his other hand he caressed her face.

"No Fiona, I am alive," he said in the deepest, most beautiful voice she thought she had ever heard.

"No, you are not," she said while bowing her head, a tear escaping her eyes.

Elladan lifted her chin and whipped away the tear with his thumb.

"I will show you that I am real then," he said before he kissed her.

At first Fiona was stiff but Elladan's warm lips on hers persuaded her to relax and kiss back. He gently parted her lips with his own and she granted him entrance. Fiona sighed as shills ran over her whole body. Elladan cupped her face with his hand strongly as his own emotions and sentiments overwhelmed him and a tear fell from his closed eyes. He pressed himself against her and wrapped his arms protectively around her.

After a while he broke the kiss. Fiona's face was drenched in tears. She extended her hand and touched his face. He pressed her hand against his cheek and closed his hands to enjoy her soft touch. Fiona chuckled before she threw herself in his arms. She sobbed loudly but she could not help it. She held him with all her strength, afraid to let go and awake to a dream which she still thought possible. Elladan caressed her hair and held her tightly as she cried. Finally she managed to let him go.

"But…how?" she whispered.

Elladan smiled profoundly. "It was you."

Fiona tilted her head in confusion.

"Do you remember when I was drowning? You felt me reaching out for you right?"

Fiona remembered how she had felt as if his had had reached out to her heart and she had held him not knowing how. She nodded.

"You held me. I did not know it would lead to this. I just wanted to hold onto you until I died so that at least I had you with me and I would not die alone. But you are the Grace bearer and you held onto my sol. You pulled me into you so my body died, but you held my soul within you. Only you can do that because you hold power over the grace and souls of all elves. Later on you released my soul while you were speaking to me. I cannot explain to you how you did it for if you yourself do not know, how could I? But if you ask me, I think your heart led you without you realizing it."

Fiona blinked a few times, trying to fit the thoughts into her head. She shook her head and looked at him. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. As they hugged, Fiona noticed the tray with food and water. She was parched and hungry so she quickly released Elladan and leaned over to where the tray was.

"Look Elladan!" she whispered excitedly. "Food and water."

She quickly served herself a full glass and drank it all. She then refilled it for Elladan who took it and drank it wholly. After that they split the bread and cheese. They both felt much better after they had eaten.

A moment of silence passed and Elladan saw how frown as she was deep in thoughts.

"What is it Fiona?"

Her head snapped up since she was a little startled for a moment.

"I was thinking that we have to find a way to escape tonight before the dark elves find out that you are alive and find a way to put a permanent end to you."

Elladan narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"But how?" she continued. "You may be able to sneak silently but I am still human and they will find me before we make it out. And then outside we would have to deal with the orcs."

Elladan thought for a moment. Then his eyes opened wide.

"I have an idea, but we would need rope."

"The ropes you were tied with today when you were…" she felt a knot on her throat and had to swallow before continuing. "When you were being dunked into the tub. I don't remember seeing the elves take it outside with them. It should still be there."

"Alright. Let us go."

Fiona did not even care to ask what his plan was and simply followed him out of her room since it was unlocked as always. They recovered the rope and headed to the room where Elladan had been kept for the past few days. In the floor were his weapons which he took. Elladan silently moved a table that was already in the room to be right beneath the only window there. He got on and helped Fiona climb on as well.

"The bars in the window are wide. We both fit," he said while he tied the rope to one of the bars. "I will climb down first to secure the area. Then you can come down on my signal."

"Alright, and be careful please," she said pleadingly.

"I will," he said before he gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Quickly Elladan got himself through the bars and started descending down the rope. Fiona's heart was beating hard. It was a three story height they were on and one fall might break a leg or a rib. A few seconds later Elladan was at the end of the rope. It was short by about seven feet, which was little more than how tall he was and he could easily jump that distance. He looked around but saw no orcs lurking. He waved a hand and Fiona smiled. She started to pass herself through the bars, but before she could position herself to grab the rope, she let out a choked scream as she felt her hair being pulled back roughly.

"Fiona!" Elladan exclaimed as he caught sight of Urúvion grabbing Fiona by the hair.

Fiona chocked a scream as she felt tears threatening to come from the pain of having her hair being pulled so violently. She felt her head bounce against the floor and for a moment her world became dark. She heard something being said in orcish and the way it was spat out made her know it was probably a curse. She opened her eyes just as Urúvion leaned over her to grab her by the arm and pull her up.

"What do you think you are doing?! I will teach you to never again dare defy us," he said with a poisonous voice.

Fiona started to kick and punch trying to get away. She reached down to the hand grabbing her and bit down hard. Urúvion growled in pain and backslapped her hard. Fiona fell on the floor while Urúvion checked his wound.

"You pathetic little scum," he sneered. His eyes were lit with immense hatred and anger and Fiona shuddered from the sight.

She got to her feet and tried to run to the window but Urúvion was much faster and grabbed her by the shoulder, sinking his nails and fingers into her skin, hitting a pressure point.

Fiona screamed in pain. Just then Elladan had finished climbing back up and he drew his blade as he jumped at Urúvion. The dark elf had to choice but to throw Fiona aside and jump back from his attacker. Urúvion ran to the main torture room and retrieved a sword from the table. When he turned to look at Elladan, he bore a dark smile. It was the first time Fiona had seen Urúvion smile, but she would have preferred to have never seen him. His smile was so crooked, so full of blood and pain lust that it made her shudder hard. He looked greatly confident that he would win this fight and Fiona remembered that he was ages older than Elladan so he had so much more experience. She looked around trying to find something to help him. Just then she spotted her backpack. It had been carelessly been thrown under the table. She had her gun there. Quickly she ran under the table to retrieve the gun from the backpack. As she was looking for it she heard the sound of steel clashing. Her hands were slightly shaking as she desperately searched for it. Everything in her bag had been disorganized when they were running away that horrible day.

"Do you really think you can win, son of Elrond?" he asked mockingly. "I have been fighting longer than your little Adar's entire lifespan. You are less than a child to me."

Elladan quickly tried to slice him but Urúvion deflected his attack easily. Elladan tried time after time but every time Urúvion simply deflected his attacks as if he were an inexperienced child and Urúvion a mighty warrior.

Urúvion decided to play a little so at first he simply blocked and deflected Elladan's attacks. Then he decided he wanted to inflict some damage so he quickly deflected another of Elladan's attacks and after that he slashed at his stomach, opening a deep gash in it. Elladan grunted and jumped back, bringing his hand to his wound. Urúvion was smiling wickedly pleased and made his way towards Elladan.

"I do not know how you survived, but I will make sure that this time your soul has not a body to return to."

Urúvion lifted his sword and Elladan was ready to try to protect himself when three very loud booming sounds were heard and Urúvion grunted and staggered back. He brought his hand to his side to find blood oozing profusely from two holes.

Fiona stood with her gun pointed at him. Two of three shots had reached its target and Urúvion was badly wounded. Elladan looked at the dark haired elf for a moment before he finished the job, slicing off his head.

Fiona had seen Elladan moving to strike. She had almost tried to tell him not to kill him but she knew they had no choice. She closed her eyes and turned away so she would not see him. She heard the body fall with a thump but she did not open her eyes. She then felt a hand hold her chin and lift it up. She opened her eyes to meet Elladan's.

"Would you have rather me not killing him?" he asked with confusion since he had seen her reaction from the start.

"I…I just wished that he would not have to die and maybe he would become who he once was. I know it is a foolish hope, but I really cannot help to wish for them to be brought back to the light." she looked down, blushing slightly and feeling embarrassed for her weakness.

Elladan smiled and cupped her face. "Nay it is not foolish. It only means that your heart is much larger and stronger than all the pain you have been victim of, and so you are so willing to forgive if it would bring good to them. That is a reason why the Valar chose you to be the Grace bearer. They could see how big your heart is and they knew that you would always put others before you."

Fiona smiled shyly to him and Elladan smiled back. Suddenly his head snapped up and Fiona knew what it meant. She quickly whirled around and pointed the gun at the door. Not a second after, the door crashed open to reveal Morohtar and Suiauthon. The first had his sword ready and the other his arrow notched and aimed. Elladan pulled Fiona down to avoid the arrow that had been fired. Fiona, from the floor, began to shoot a round. Both dark elves were hit. Morohtar got up with his hand over his lower abdomen. His eyes flashed with anger as he picked up his sword and ran towards Elladan. At first Elladan had to pull back to avoid his violent attacks, but Morohtar was weak from the wound and so Elladan had a chance to win.

Fiona was still on the floor and she crawled under the table to refill the gun. Before she could finish though, she saw Suiauthon getting up and arranging an arrow and aiming it at Elladan who had his back to him. Fiona knew she would never finish reloading the gun in time so she jumped just in time to get in the way of the incoming arrow. Elladan heard the gruesome sound of an arrow piercing through a body and turned just in time to see Fiona just a foot from him slowly sinking to her knees.

"No!" he screamed. His eyes had turned from their liquid silver color to a black void. They flared with anger and hatred towards these dark elves and his rage grew by the second. Driven by his anger he quickly cut down Morohtar and ran to Suiauthon to finish him as well.

Fiona felt the world had gone into slow motion. She slowly sank to her knees and looked down at the arrow sticking through her heart. She knew not how long she had been looking at her wound and she did not look away until she saw Elladan's knees before her. She felt a hand over her shoulder and she looked up at him.

Elladan could see in her eyes that she was still in shock. His breath was cut short when he realized the arrow was straight through her heart.

"Hold on Fiona," he whispered urgently.

He lifted her carefully into his arms. He took the gun just in case they were attacked again. He wrapped a hand around her and descended the rope. It was a complicated and dangerous descend but he finally managed to land on solid ground. He placed Fiona on the floor and looked at the gun. She had taught him to reload it so he finished fixing it. He peeked around the corner with the gun at hand but thankfully there were no orcs. Quickly he took Fiona and started running south in direction to Rivendell. He knew the other two remaining elves would soon find out what had happened though he was sure they would never guess he was still alive. He would have laughed at the thought of the elves' bewildered face when they saw their companions dead and only Fiona was supposed to have been there to do that. But at the moment his mind was mainly set on putting his legs and lungs to work overtime to get Fiona as far as he could from that horrible place.

For a good half an hour Elladan ran at full speed without stopping, but he knew he needed to check on her wound so after making sure that they were not being followed or at least not closely, he stopped. Carefully he laid Fiona on the ground. She grimaced and shut her eyes tightly, keeping her lips pursed to avoid making any sound. She opened her eyes when she felt Elladan's hand on her face. She leaned into his touch and he smiled bitterly at the sight of her suffering.

Elladan looked at the arrow sticking through her chest. Where it was he was sure it had pierced part of her heart. He bit his lower lip to contain a bitter moan. The wound was deadly and they were too far from Rivendell. She would probably never make it. He pondered on whether or not it was better take out the arrow. For one, if he took it out, she could bleed to death much faster. But on the other hand if he left it, by the time they would arrive the wound would have healed with the arrow still inside and ripping it out may be just as deadly for it could break inside or bring with it part of her heart which would have stuck to it by that time. He decided it was best to remove it. He had been a healer for hundreds of years and he was experienced enough to make a good job. He looked at himself to see what cloth he could use to cover the wound once he was done. He had no shirt so he had to settle with whatever he could rip from his own pants. First he ripped off a piece from each leg.

"Fiona?" he called softly.

She opened her eyes and forced a smile.

"I need to remove it," he said with eyes that showed how much it hurt him to put her through this.

Fiona bit her lower lip but nodded. Elladan looked around him. He needed to give her something to muffle her cry so they would not give away their position. Having nothing else to use, he bundled one of the pieces he had ripped out from his pants and handed it to her. Fiona bit down hard on it and used her left hand to keep it in her mouth.

"Ready?" he asked.

She simply closed her eyes for she could not even bring herself to answer. Elladan took a deep breath and placed a hand around the wound and with the other he grabbed the arrow. When he began to pull it he heard Fiona's muffled cry and tears began to fall down her cheeks. Elladan hated himself at the moment but he could not stop now. The procedure was slow and agonizing for both of them. The hardest part was removing the arrowhead without causing more damage. Fiona screamed into the cloth as the arrowhead came out.

"There!" he exclaimed in a whisper more to himself than to Fiona. He quickly bandaged the wound as best as could.

"I am sorry, but we must continue moving. I can hear orcs approaching from a distance."

Fiona was still crying and biting down on the little piece of cloth to muffle her sobs. With extreme caution, Elladan picked up Fiona and resumed running as fast as he could.

Elladan did not know how long he had been running. He was in no conditions to be making such efforts but his mind would not register the burning pain in his body, asking him to stop. Some of the wounds on his back were reopening from the rash movements he did while pushing himself to run faster. Plus the deep gash Urúvion had inflicted on Elladan's abdomen was in very bad conditions. Finally after over six hours of running nonstop, all his energies were utterly spent. He started going slower and slower until he could not move. Before he let himself fall on his knees, he found a hidden spot, surrounded by many trees and bushes and there he almost threw himself to rest. His body was shaking violently from exhaustion and pain and his feet were terribly cramped.

Fiona who had been rocked to sleep by his movement felt the change and her eyes opened. They were weary and pain filled as she looked up to see Elladan with his face drenched in sweat and his eyes closed as he breathed hard. She extended a hand to touch his face and wipe the sweat from his forehead. Immediately he opened his eyes and looked at her. His eyes were wary and distressed. Fiona smiled and he was moved by what he saw in her eyes. It was deep love and actual happiness.

"Smile, we are free," she whispered without losing her smile.

Elladan could not help to smile as well. He leaned and kissed her lips softly. When he lifted his head, his eyes were full with fear and pain. Fiona raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What is It Elladan?"

Elladan swallowed hard. He had spent years in the healing wards and he knew exactly how to know just how weak she was. He had felt the very weak pulse of her heart and how her body felt deteriorated and dying. Plus her fëa was already elven so he could sense it pulsing softly, almost forcefully as if she was fighting it to continue going.

Fiona could read in his eyes his thoughts and frowned sadly. She reached out a hand to caress his cheek. Her smile was now sad, for she knew they were too far from Imladris, and even if they were closer, her wound was too severe. As she looked into Elladan's eyes, her eyes narrowed when she felt a liquid on her side. She looked down and pushed herself a little away from Elladan to see the blood coming from the wound on his belly.

"Elladan you idiot!" she exclaimed. "Why have you not tended to that?! You could have killed yourself pushing your body like that when you are already so weak! How could you be so-"

She was cut off by Elladan when his lips crashed with hers. The kiss was vigorous and passionate and Fiona responded eagerly. After a minute or so they broke apart a little breathlessly.

Elladan was looking at Fiona with a profound smile and his eyes shone with emotion.

"You are truly something remarkable. You are dying and yet you would call me an idiot for not tending my own wounds?" he asked with laughter in his voice. "That is why you are so dear to me. Just now I realized that I almost died, and I never told you how much I love you."

Fiona's eyes got teary as she stared with surprise at Elladan.

"You…you love me?" she asked in a string of voice.

"I do, I love you more than anything in this world."

She smiled as a tear fell from her cheek. "I love you too."

Elladan smiled tenderly and bent to resume kissing her. For a while they kissed until Elladan felt how Fiona's body felt somewhat loose against him. There was no longer that strength she needed to keep herself firm and she was just laying limply on him. Elladan pressed her against his body and wrapped his arms around her to secure her from the cold.

Gradually as time passed, Elladan could feel her breath coming slower and weaker, up to the point when he could hardly feel a slight breath that a human would not have been able to perceive. He could not help to gasp and exclaim softly as he pushed himself to a sitting position to look at her. Fiona felt his heart jump under his chest where her head was and she opened her eyes. They were only open half way though she was fighting to open them more. Elladan's eyes were wide and observing. Fiona saw him swallow hard. She knew that he knew that she had just a few more minutes before she would succumb to the darkness that had been tugging on her soul for so long now. Elladan saw it in her eyes that she too knew it was almost over. He closed his left fist against his hip and chocked a sob.

Fiona could not stop the silver tear that fell from her eye. She hated to leave him out here like this, with no one to comfort or help him. She did not wish him to give up life and fade. She knew he was still needed by many, especially his family. After the loss of their mother, they could not afford another tragic loss like this.

"Elladan?" she called in a voice that was stronger than Elladan expected with her current state.

He looked at her with wide eyes for a moment. "Yes?"

"Elladan, there is no easy way to do this for either of us. I must go soon, I have no choice. I do not wish to die, but I do not fear it as I thought I would. But I hate the thought of leaving you out here alone and wounded. It is what burdens me more at this dark hour. And I know that it is not easy for you to see me go. I wish I did not have to, but go I must. But remember that we will see each other again someday." She was silent for a moment while she thought her next words. "Elladan, I know that pain of the heart causes elves to fade or to have to leave Arda to avoid that fate," she sighed. "I cannot ask you to promise me that you will not allow yourself to fade, for it would be insensible of my part, but I do ask you to please try not to. I am not the only one who loves you. Think of your father and Elrohir and Arwen. They love you and I am sure they are desperate to see you back alive and healthy. Your Adar lost his wife and your brother and sister lost their mother. What will happen if they lose you now when the last wound has not yet healed? You need to think of them. I will be waiting for you to sail someday when Imladris does not need you anymore and when you and your family can come along, and that will not be soon, but follow your heart and know that I am within your heart at all times. _Le mellin Elladan." (I love you)_

Elladan's eyes were bright with tears at hearing her speak such beautiful words in his own tongue.

Fiona chuckled. "I told you I knew a little bit of elvish, and I am glad I knew this one."

Elladan smiled and kissed her lips softly. "I promise I will do my best to do as you ask."

Fiona nodded for that is all she needed to hear. She laid her head against his chest and for a while they were silent.

After a while Elladan felt Fiona struggling to breathe. He could not help to gasp and whimper as he looked at Fiona in her last agony. She looked into his eyes and everything was spoken. Elladan could feel her holding on and he knew she did it for him.

"Go," he told her lovingly and with all honesty. "I will find you someday."

Fiona was able to smile. "I am glad to have you with me Elladan. Here at the end of all things," she would have chuckled knowing whom she was quoting, but now she had not the strength. The light in her eyes dimmed until her eyes closed slowly and her chest stopped rising.

Elladan began to tremble and tears began to fall freely from his eyes. He sobbed loudly and pressed the limp body against him and cried loudly. Then he let out a heartfelt scream full of anguish and pain. After that he continued sobbing loudly.

Everything around him was unnaturally silent. It was as if the trees and all living beings around them were mourning for the both of them. The wind had stopped blowing and the night animals were quiet. Everything in the Ettenmoors grieved with the beautiful elven Prince. The trees wished to whisper comforting words but none of them had ever witnessed death and they could not understand what was happening. All they knew was that they could not feel the life that once emanated from the girl in the young elf's arms. And so sky and earth were silent for a long time in respect for the Prince and the girl.

Elladan had not stopped crying violently for over an hour. He was too distracted to hear the sound of approaching footsteps or the voices of the trees telling him that someone else was coming close.

"Elladan!"

Elladan's head shot back to the source of the voice but before he could even finish turning, he was attacked by a fiercely fervent embrace. It took him a second to recognize Elrohir's fëa. When he did, he buried his head in his brother's shoulder and continued crying.

Elrohir could not find it in himself to release Elladan. He held him fiercely and his eyes burned with a mixture of love, worry, and protectiveness. Anyone who had dared to try to touch Elladan now would regret it for the rest of their existence. Finally Glorfindel came to kneel before the two brothers. He placed a hand on Elrohir's shoulder. Elrohir nodded and released Elladan. Glorfindel took one look at the young elf before he gave him a fatherly embrace. Elrohir then saw the girl that was just at his foot. There was a mess of blood on her chest and he could see where it had come from. He recognized Fiona quickly and gasped. He did not know why he had not seen her before nor had known right away this was her when he finally saw her. Maybe it was because he was too caught up in the moment for finding Elladan. He felt as if someone had twisted his heart and he closed his eyes and said a silent prayer for her. He looked back at Elladan who was in Glorfindel's arms.

"Elrohir, we must get him back now. He is badly wounded. The wounds on his back are badly infected and he is catching a fever that is growing fast. He will not last long."

Elrohir's eyes widened before he nodded. The rest of the elves from the party had been watching from afar. They knew this was not the moment to pry. Elrohir gave quick orders and they were off immediately towards Imladris. Glorfindel had Elladan with him and they rode at great speed.

"Valar be with us please. Let him make it alive," Glorfindel begged in a prayer as he felt Elladan quickly deteriorating.

**Well…I will leave the comments to you. It is obviously not over just yet, but I wish to hear what you thought and your reactions no matter what they were. : )**


	13. Chapter 13: Brown eyes

**Sorry for the delay. The storm left us in the dark for some time and I could not update. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I know most of you are eager to see how this will turn out.**

**Disclaimer: even if I wish to say the contrary, I don't own Lord of the Rings.**

**Chapterthirteen: Brown eyes**

Elladan felt consciousness drifting into his mind. He could not yet open his eyes but he knew exactly where he was. The smell of familiar trees, the sound of water running close by and the soft pillow under his head were all signs that he was in Imladris. After a while he found the strength to open his eyes. Immediately a tear decorated his pale cheek as he thought of Fiona. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. His head began to ache and his heart was beating painfully hard. He could only think of Fiona. He could see her brown eyes which he loved to stare into looking at him from afar. He was so deep in his thoughts and pain that he did not realized that someone else was in the room.

"Brother."

Elladan heard Elrohir's voice clearly and his eyes quickly opened. He looked at his brother who was now kneeling by his side. Elrohir's eyes were full of grief and comprehension as well as deep love. Elladan breathed loudly instead of sobbing and both brothers reached out to each other to hold each other in a comforting and loving embrace. Elrohir rubbed his arm in an attempt to soothe him. After a while Elrohir felt he should pull away to give the others the chance they so desired to have some time with Elladan. So Elrohir pulled away and before he got on his feet he kissed his brother's forehead. Before Elrohir was done, Elrond was already behind him, ready to embrace his son.

"Ada," Elladan said in a soft voice.

Elrond's heart swelled when hearing his son call him this way and he could not help the soft sob that escaped his lips, nor the few stray tears that decorated his cheeks. He dived to embrace his son fiercely. Elladan tightened his fists on his Ada's robes, afraid that if he let go he would be gone and this would have all been a dream. After a while, Elrond decided to let Arwen have a chance as well.

As the elf Lord released his son, Arwen came forth, her face drenched with tears of joy and sorrow. She wrapped her arms around her brother who quickly obliged. She kissed his cheek several times and she whispered loving and fraternal words. After that she pulled back and Elrohir wrapped an arm around her shoulder and smiled as he looked down at Elladan.

"My son, welcome back," said Elrond who was closest to the bed.

Elladan smiled but he could not find his voice to reply. Elrond's smile dimmed a little and was stained with sorrow.

"I am sorry my son. I understand that she meant much to you."

Elladan looked down as he thought of Fiona. He suddenly remembered when they were in the woods just after they had escaped. Her voice was clear in his mind as he remembered what she had said; '_"Smile, we are free," she whispered without losing her smile_.' A bitter smile crossed his lips, but beneath the bitterness was a small happiness. He looked up at his Ada with that same smile.

"I love her Ada," he said softly.

He could see how the three pair of eyes was filled with deep sorrow and lament. He tried to smile but he only managed to laugh bitterly as a few tears fell from his eyes. He quickly wiped them away and kept his eyes down on the bed yet in his eyes it was clear that he was in a memory. He smiled deeply.

"I love her," he repeated in a very quiet tone but the others heard it. He did not raise his head as he continued speaking." She is unlike any other elleth I have ever met, even if she was not an elleth by that time. But she really filled my heart like no elleth had ever done." He knew that the question of _'what happened?'_was on the tip of their tongues so he proceeded to explain_._"We had to run twice because the orcs had a spell that broke my protective barrier. The last day on her world we were captured. We found out then that these orcs were led by…by dark elves."

There were gasps from the three family members.

"What do you mean my son?" asked Lord Elrond with urgency in his voice as he pressed a hand on his shoulder.

"They are apparently from the time of The years of the Trees. They were captured by Morgoth but instead of being turned into orcs, they were poisoned and turned into dark beings but kept every physical aspect of an elf. They have been in the service of the dark Lord since that time. Their mission was to capture Fiona and force her to use the powers of her gift to create life from the earth and bring forth an army of elves for the Dark Lord. Of course she knew how wrong this was and refused. The first time I was tortures was because I was being punished for my words. She…"he stopped to swallow hard. "She once took my place when I was being whipped mercilessly, and I was going down. She screamed for them to stop and offered herself in my place. Even after asked if she was sure, she accepted and was whipped in my stead."

Everyone in the room was stunned by his words. They had never imagined an incident like this in which one of them would take the place of their loved one in such a cruel practice.

"She begged many times for me. I was tortured at first to get her to accept to obey but she had to endure watching me suffer, yet she stayed strong. Then she was tortured to get her to respond by her own pain. In the end I was sentenced to die if she did not obey. I was dunked into a tub of water to be drowned. At first I would get two chances and every time I was dunked I would be pulled out just in time. In the end she had to disobey and I was left to die in the water." He stopped to think of how to explain the next part. "I reached out to her heart for I did not wish to die utterly alone. Within herself she held onto me. I remember seeing everything go utterly dark. After that I felt as if I was floating in between twilight and morning. I was confused but then I felt my spirit returning to my body. Fiona's heart had led her to use her powers unconsciously and so she kept my soul guarded and avoided my death. After I awoke we tried to escape but one of the elves caught us. I was no match against his sword, but Fiona used a weapon of her world to wound him, then I was able to finish him. Two more of the dark elves arrived and she shot them with her weapon. But I still needed to fight the first one. I was distracted and I did not see one of the elves aim an arrow at me. Fiona…"he chuckled bitterly. "Fiona," he whispered to himself.

The others knew exactly what Fiona had done and they all closed their eyes for a moment to thank her and send a prayer for her.

"Even in the end," continued Elladan. "She told me to please stay strong for all of you."

They knew he meant the topic of fading or sailing and they were grateful to Fiona for asking him this.

Elrond sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed his son's arm, squeezing it comfortingly.

"You were almost gone when you got here," said Elrond with a voice that betrayed his sentiments. "When I saw you I ran as far as I could to get to you. When I saw you in Glorfindel's arms and felt your fëa, I almost gave up hope that you would make it. Your wounds were very infected, both in your back and abdomen. And your spirit was weak from all the pain and suffering you had gone through. You had a long battle before you made it back."

"How long have I been unconscious?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

Elrond took a deep breath before replying. "Seventeen days."

Elladan was shocked for a moment. He was upset to have been out for so long but right now that was not his main priority.

"Where is Fiona?" he asked softly, trying to hide the immense pain he felt within him for their sake.

Elrond suppressed a sigh. "She is in the garden."

oooOooo

Elladan stood before the tombstone that read Fiona the Grace bearer. There was a beautiful stone figure of her that had been made by one of the elves from the court that had been present in various occasions where they observed Fiona from the mirror. Her features had been caught very well. Her profound eyes and gentle smile were present on her face as she sat on her knees and observed the horizon with her head slightly tilted upwards.

Elladan extended a slightly shaking hand to caress the face of his lover.

"I will see you someday my love," he whispered as a few tears fell down his eyes.

oooOooo

Fifty four years had passed since Fiona's death. Elladan had struggled greatly on many occasions to remain stable and healthy but there had been times in which he almost gave up.

On this particular morning our Prince awoke in the morning while hearing a familiar voice whispering. He gasped silently as his eyes refocused on the world. It had been a dream, just like the many others he had had during those long fifty four years. But this time her voice had been much more potent. He had felt it shake his very souls and grab his heart with an iron grip. Maybe she was calling him to her? Could it be that maybe she would soon call upon his spirit to join her? He sighed deeply. He had stayed in Arda under her request for he had taken it as her dying wish. But he was growing very tired of life without her and he would gladly accept departing this world to join her.

Trying to put aside the thoughts he got up and went to take a bath. Today there would be a large feast and celebration to bring together the elves from the three realms. Also the Dunedain from the North would join in the festivities. Elladan was not in the mood to be around so many people but he would not show his discomfort and continue with his duties to his people. Ever since he was told how all of the elves moved to rescue him when he and Fiona were captured, he had tripled his efforts to be a better Prince to his people.

The day went on and Elladan helped verify that everything was in order. When evening came everyone had gathered in the Great Hall to begin the feats. After that there was music and dancing. Elladan engaged in these acts for the sake of his people though his heart always seemed to break a little more for he would dance with many fair maidens but none were the one he wished to dance the night away with.

Elladan was dancing with a beautiful golden haired elleth and he smiled to her as he would to any other elleth whom he danced with. As the dance progressed he felt his heart tighten. At first he tried to ignore it but it came to the point where he could not hold it any longer.

"I am truly sorry my Lady, but I am afraid I must excuse myself," he said in the calmest tone he could muster.

If the elleth was confused she hid it well. "Of course my Lord," she said while she took a step back and curtsied.

Elladan bowed before he left the dancing floor. He walked around trying to find a place to catch his breath. He did not know what was happening to him but he felt as if his heart would burst within him any moment now. As he walked every sound became dull and distant. The people around him made him feel trapped. He tried to find his way out but his mind whirled and he could not think straight. Finally, not being able to continue walking any more, Elladan managed to find an empty corner. There was a large column that hid him from curious eyes as he leaned against the wall with his back to the room. He panted loudly and clutched at his heart. His head was spinning and he felt that if he tried to even move he would collapse. For a minute he tried to calm his breathing and heartbeat.

"Is everything alright my Lord?" he heard an elleth ask him.

"Yes, yes, I just need a moment to clear my mind," he replied without turning to face her.

"Perhaps you would like to sit? You look a bit unstable."

Elladan frowned, annoyed but such bluntness. Normally if they were elves who were not so familiar with him they would never dare speak so boldly to him, especially when it came to things that would prickle one's pride. Yet he had to swallow his pride, for this was one of his people and if she was concerned for his well being he should be grateful.

"I am alright my lady," he said still without looking at her.

There was a moment of silence and he thought she would leave him. Then something completely unexpected by him happened. He felt a grip on his arm. It was a soft but firm grip as if she knew _exactly_ how he was feeling.

"No, you are not," she replied in a very gentle tone that carried much strength and truth in it.

He frowned for her actions were too familiar and he wondered if this was someone he knew better than he had originally thought and that was why she was being more personal with him. With much caution he turned to see who this lady was. His eyes widened seeing the face of the stranger. He had to squint to examine her better.

_Am I going mad? Perhaps I am truly not alright and need help._

The lady before him was an elf as he expected. She seemed extremely young though she looked to be past her majority, yet she was much younger than him and he doubted that she was even a hundred yet. But that was not what had him in shock. Her face…it was somehow similar to Fiona's. She was slightly shorter than an elleth would normally be. Her hair had waves and a brown color though not as dark as his, but it was brow which made him think she could be of the Noldor, though it was still a very rare color for someone of the Eldar. But what had called his attention the most was her eyes. They were brown, identical to Fiona's. Elladan could not stop staring. She was a copy of Fiona but in elven form.

The lady looked back at him a little surprised by his reaction but she remained composed as only an elf was capable of in an awkward situation like this one.

Elladan blinked rapidly and shook his head slightly trying to recompose himself. He gave the lady an apologetic smile and bowed his head with his hand over his heart.

"I am so sorry for being rude my lady. It is just that you resemble someone very dear to me whom I lost many years ago."

"Oh, well then there is no need to apologize my Lord," she said with a curtsy and quickly turned and left Elladan to ponder on this event.

_Could it be that I imagined her to look like Fiona because of my agonizing longing for her? Could it be that I am at the point of breaking and my mind and heart are no longer clear?_He wondered to himself. Elladan placed a hand over his chest. It ached terribly, but when he remembered the lady and her touch on his arm, it almost gave him a soothing sensation. _No! It is only because she looks like Fiona that I feel it sooths me. But she is not Fiona and no matter how much she looks alike, she will never be her._Yet Elladan felt the need to peek into the Ball room to see if he could spot her again. He saw her talking with a group of ellin, all whom looked unfamiliar to him. The elleth seemed to feel his eyes on her for she turned her face in his direction, catching his eyes before he could even register what had happened. He felt a pang in his heart for her eyes were so alike Fiona's that it was as if she was looking at him through this elleth's eyes. She gave him a small smile. Her friends noticed her distraction and looked from her to where her eyes were at. When they saw who was looking back at her, they all smiled excitedly as all girls do when there is someone who seems interested in one of them. The lady looked at them and calmed them down. Elladan lowered his head and left before she could look at him once more.

Elladan felt tired and decided to leave the party. He went into his room and lay down on the bed. He wanted to sleep and never awake if it was not in the arms of his beloved. It took him a long time to fall asleep, but in the late hours of the night, sleep finally claimed him.

Elladan awoke with a strange sensation in his heart. It was as if it was tugging on him to get up and follow something. Elladan closed his eyes and tried to make the sensation go away. He then heard a faint singing. His eyes snapped open for he recognized that singing voice. He sat up on his bed and listened. It was not far from him. There was still darkness since dawn was still halfway through. He could not wait a second more so he threw away the covers from the bed and jumped to run towards that voice, afraid that it might stop before he reached the owner. He was still dressed with the same clothes from the night before but he did not care if someone saw him or they would think. The voice was on a higher level of the house, probably on a balcony since it sounded so clear in his room. He entered a small terrace with a garden. In the far back he saw a lady with a strange brown colored hair, dressed in a purple dress singing out to the Valley. Silently he made his way to her, stopping just four feet behind her.

The lady stopped singing and turned with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, my Lord," she said while curtsying.

It took Elladan a second to react.

"Good morning to you, my lady," he said while bowing.

She nodded and turned to look once more at the Valley.

"It is more beautiful than I ever imagined," she said as she gazed onward.

"Have you never seen it before then?" he asked carefully.

"I have not."

"Where are you from?"

"From Lothlorien."

Elladan held a sigh. Why was he still hoping that somehow this was Fiona? They stayed there in silence for a while. The sun started to paint the sky pink though it was a dim light.

"May I ask you why you are awake at these hours after a night of celebrations?"

The lady chuckled. "Are you not awake as well my Lord?"

Elladan smiled weakly. "I…I heard someone singing and decided to follow the voice to its owner."

"Do you do that every time you hear someone sing then?" she asked amused.

"No, but you, you sounded like someone I miss."

The lady turned to look at him. Her gaze penetrated her eyes as if she could read his soul and he wondered if she was family of Lady Galadriel. When she turned to look once more towards the Valley, Elladan felt his body relax and was surprised at how tense he had been while she looked at him.

"Can you tell me now why you are awake so early?"

The elleth smiled but did not look at him as she spoke. "I had a dream. I am several decades younger than I am right now, and I was human. I lived in a world far from this one, and I met someone very special, though he annoyed me many times. He even once throughout the dream threw a bucket of cold water over me. Yet I came to love him more than my life."

Elladan felt his breath go short. What was happening? Was he in a dream or was he imagining this entire conversation?

The elleth turned to look at him.

"When I met you last night, I thought you might need some cheering up, so I got something for you."

Ellada's eyes widened for he had not anticipated this. He was speechless. The elleth smiled brightly.

"Could you close your eyes for a moment?"

Elladan was hesitant but closed his eyes. He heard her move and waited silently for a second or two. He almost screamed when he felt a ton of cold water soak his entire body. He took a few steps back and stared at the elleth with shock.

"I distinctly remember telling you that you had been making yourself a list and I would get back at you once I was an elf," she said, smiling mischievously.

"Fi-Fiona?" he asked with wide eyes as he gawked at her.

"Yes?" she asked casually.

Elladan's arms dropped limply to his sides and he was petrified for a moment. He could not make out if this was a dream or reality.

The elleth before him walked up to him and looked up to stare into his eyes. When Elladan stared closely into hers, there was no doubt that those were Fiona's brown eyes. She smiled at him and brought her hand to caress his cheek. Elladan was still on shock as he looked into her eyes. Finally he found his voice though it was weak.

"But how?" he breathed.

Fiona smiled brightly. "When I died, I was an elven soul in a human body. If I went to the Halls of Mandos, he would have to someday release me into the Undying Lands with a body identical as my old one as it has been happening for ages with every elf that dies. _But_, my old body was that of a human. So the Valar decided that an exception should be made," she said with an impish smile. "They decided that I should be sent back and be reborn into an elven family. I had all of my old memories from an age of reason but I could not talk about it until I reached my majority. My parents knew from the beginning who I was and how I would look slightly human, resembling my old self. The Valar order them to give me my old name for I was still me, though in an elven body, but mother gave me a second name in the Eldar tongue. _And,_I am still the Grace bearer. The Valar decided that they would not put any other mortal from my world in the same peril as I was last time and because I proved worthy of it, I was allowed to keep the gift and bring it with me to Valinor when the time comes."

Elladan was dumbstruck. Slowly he brought his hands to touch her face gently. She smiled and pressed her hand over his.

"Is it really you?" he asked in a whisper, pleading for it to be true.

Fiona smiled and raised herself up, pulling him gently by his neck to make him come down and close the distance between their lips. Elladan felt himself melt into the kiss and he wrapped his hands around her body and pressed her hard against his own body, afraid to let go. Tears fell from his eyes. They were tears that were expulsing all the sorrow and pain from those fifty four years of solitude. He felt her hand whipping away his tears and he held her closer if it was possible. After a while they broke apart.

Elladan's eyes were still bright with tears, though now they were tears of joy. He held her face in his hands, pressing his forehead against hers. They kept their eyes closed for a long time just enjoying each other's company.

A few minutes later they heard someone clearing their throat. Both of them turned to see Lord Elrond, Elrohir and Arwen looking at them with knowing, bright smiles. Elladan looked at Fiona asking with his eyes if they knew already. Her smile was enough answer for him.

Lord Elrond was the first to make his way towards them. He placed a hand on their shoulders and brought them to embrace them at the same time.

"Welcome back Fiona," he said with a fatherly tone.

"Thank you my Lord," she said lovingly.

"When did you tell them?" Elladan asked her.

"I did not tell them, it was your grandmother, Galadriel. She and Lord Celeborn were the only ones apart from my parents who knew who I really was. That is why she planned this celebration in the first place. Tonight I will be presented as the Grace bearer."

Elladan chuckled with surprise, still trying to make out if this was real or not. He simply looked at Fiona, straight into her eyes. They were genuine, they were the same brown eyes he adored to stare at. He cupped her face, looking deeply into her eyes. His own shone with fear, fear or suddenly waking up and this would have been all a dream or a hallucination that his aching heart had caused him.

"I love you," he said achingly, for he had longed to say those words for decades, and even more longed to hear the same reply.

"I love you too, Elladan," she replied with the purest of voice that was like a river of love that flowed into his heart to cleanse all the pain and sorrow to be replaced by her love.

Elladan could not hold himself and bent to claim her lip passionately, not caring that his father or his brother and sister were there watching them and if this was the same Fiona of Earth, he knew she cared not if the entire Valley was watching.

Elladan was eager to continue their make out session, but for respect of his family present he stopped for a moment. It was then that Elrohir and Arwen came forth. Elrohir reached her first. He placed both hands on her shoulders and looked at her with loving brotherly eyes that shone brightly with joy. He laughed happily and hugged her.

"I am most happy that you are back, Fiona. Even if I only saw of you through the mirror and heard of you from Elladan, it was enough to begin to love you, especially with what you did to save my brother."

Fiona laughed and returned the hug. Then Elrohir let her go and stepped back to allow Arwen to greet her as well. Both women looked at each other for a moment before laughing merrily and quickly hugging each other.

"I am so happy to see you like this my friend! Even from afar you meant to us more than words can say."

"Thank you my friend," she said as she released the elleth.

Elladan stood beside Fiona and wrapped a hand on her waist. Lord Elrond smiled lovingly at the couple. He directed his gaze to Fiona one more time.

"Thank you Fiona. I owe you the life of my son three times now, and I am overjoyed to have you back."

"Thank you my Lord. I love your son, and I would give my life for him a thousand times more if I had to," she said as she wrapped her arms around Elladan and looked up into his silver eyes.

Lord Elrond smiled and looked at his other two children and nodded to them. They understood and left behind their father to leave the couple to have some time alone.

As soon as they were alone, Elladan lifted Fiona's chin and looked lovingly at her.

"I have missed you terribly, but the wait was worth it. I must thank the Valar for sending you back, for I know it was an act of kindness from their part."

"That, _and_ I may have laid down to them the many times they could have helped and the many things they let us go through without even lifting a finger to help us and threatened to go on even more for as long as I was there. And they had no real reply, for I was right," she replied with a mischievous smile.

Elladan laughed heartedly. "Leave it to you to be the one to dare argue with the Valar and persuade them to let you live."

"Well, I did not exactly mention that, but it was a subtle hint since you would not be able to fight forever the pain that threatened to make you fade. I could feel it from Lothlorien and I desired daily to come to you, but I needed to wait a little longer for that. In the mean time, Lady Galadriel taught me how to use my gift in case of emergencies and how to conceal it so I will not be tracked by any magic. Of course the reason I was born in Lothlorien is because she had Nenya and with it she could conceal my gift until I was old enough to do it myself."

"And who are your parents of this land?"

"Ada's name is Ferendir and Nana's is Euraviel. They are here and they had met you very long ago in another event. They are very happy for us and wish to meet you at a more personal level."

"Well, tonight I am certain that we will be presented in a more formal manner and perhaps Adar will wish to announce that we are together."

Elladan stopped for a moment and his eyes became distant. Fiona tilted her head a bit confused at seeing him suddenly so deep in thoughts.

"Elladan, is everything alright?"

Elladan's eyes snapped back into reality and he looked at her.

"Yes, I was just…" he placed his hands on her arms and rubbed them gently. "Fiona, are you alright with us continuing our relationship exactly where we left off?"

Fiona smiled relieved for she too had wondered the same from him. "I am more than happy to continue where we were, for I was always yours during my fifty four years of absence and my heart was always connected to yours. Yet I had wondered the same from you since elves are not the same as mortals from my world and even if I am now an elf, I think much as I once did and that will never change."

Elladan smiled lovingly. "And I would not have you any other way. And I too wish to continue as if we had never been separated. Because even if we were separated, we were bound by our heart and I never stopped loving you or seeing you as I did while you were with me. But I do wish to ask you something. Since yesterday morning the pain in my heart for you was stronger than it had been in a while. I had learned to live with this pain but yesterday it felt as if I would die very soon, and today you are here. Do you know why that is?"

"It is because of the bond we share. Your heart sensed mine though it had not the knowledge that I was so close in reality. It only sensed me and longed for mine harder, straining you, and yes, it could have made you fade if we had not met soon."

"Then when were you planning on telling me who you really were?" he asked with a playful smile. "I was the one who found you this morning. If not, then when were you planning on coming to me?"

"Have you already forgotten that you are soaked?" she asked with a mischievous smile. "I sang here purposely because I knew you would hear me and recognize my voice and follow it. Plus I may have used my gift to give your soul a little tug to follow me."

Elladan laughed. "Oh how I have missed you!"

oooOooo

Ten months had passed since Fiona returned. Her parents were overjoyed that she would be with the Prince of Imladris and they had decided to move here so that they could still be close to their only child who was '_their precious gift from the Valar'_as they always called her.

Elladan and Fiona had spent almost every waking second together, making up for their long years of separation. One morning they were strolling in a garden which was their favorite for it had many trees that hid them from other's eyes. As they walked they spoke merrily.

"You have already managed to get back at me for over half of the things you said were on the list! And I cannot do much about it for Elrohir is your accomplice and he will not help me get you in anything. He said you have him threatened."

Fiona laughed heartedly. "He is smart to know what is good for him."

"I suppose he is," he said while he remembered this early morning's events where he had awakened tied to his own bed and it was not until Glorfindel walked pass his bedroom and hear him grunting as he struggled to get free that he got some help.

They continued walking for a while longer. Fiona sensed for a moment that there was something that Elladan wanted to say.

"Is there something you wish to say my love?"

Elladan smiled though Fiona did not guess it was because she had called him 'my love' since she always called him like that. But since his thoughts involved her and their relationship, her words seemed to be something that motivated him to continue to ask. He stopped walking in a patch of the garden and turned to face Fiona. He caressed her face lovingly and kissed her lips tenderly. Then he took both her hands in his.

"Fiona, I have been thinking lately about how much I love you. I know that our relationship has only lasted for ten months up until now, but it has been going on since longer ago. Fifty five years ago you and I went through tests that proved not only how much we cared for our people, but how willing we were to stand side by side with each other no matter what. You were the first one to promise me to never leave my side when darkness came and you were true to your words. Even if now we are physically together, we have been together for fifty five years through the bonds of our heart and love. I know for certain that there is no one else I desire to spend eternity with than you."

Elladan released her hands, retrieved something from his pocket and got on one knee.

"Fiona my love, would you marry me, and be my wife forever?" e said as he presented a silver ring.

Fiona's eyes were bright with tears of joy and she could hardly contain her joy and excitement. She laughed happily.

"Yes," she replied softly. "Yes, yes Elladan! I will marry you!" she exclaimed happily

Elladan took her hand and placed the ring on her index finger as was custom among the Noldor. Then Fiona laughed excitedly and jumped at Elladan who caught her and quickly began to kiss her.

Normally it was custom that after getting betrothed, elves would wait a year before marriage, but under the circumstances these two were, they were given an exception and within a month the wedding took place.

It was a glorious wedding. Elves from the other two realms assisted this historical event. Elladan stood at the foot of the altar with his brother by his side. Dressed in silver and blue he looked stunningly beautiful. Yet his beauty came more from the radiant smile on his face and the twinkle in his eyes that expressed the joy that his heart bore. Then his face lit up even more if possible, when he saw the beautiful elleth that had begun walking down the aisle. Her smile was as bright as a star and her eyes shone like the sun. Neither took their eyes from each other as Fiona approached the altar with a fluttery heart. Vows were exchanged and promises were made. That day their love was like a beacon for the world, for it had overcome so much pain and now it was rewarded with an eternal bond of fire that would never be extinguished. And even though there were still more trials ahead, they knew that there was nothing that could keep them apart forever and that they would always find a way back to one another.

**Tada! Well this was your shocking ending presented by yours truly, lol. I will soon post the other ending since it was already finished even before this one was posted. Of course is not as dramatic as this one but if you still want to see it or give your opinion then I will be glad. Thanks a lot to everyone who read and to everyone who reviewed. I like to end my stories with a song as movies do and even if there is still an alternate chapter. I am also thinking of a sequel but I have not yet written anything, but the idea is there. I will probably publish first a short sequel from my old story and then continue with this one. Thanks a ton again from the bottom of my heart to all of you who read to all who reviewed!**

**I chose this song for its lyrics because it is like what Fiona and Elladan had to go through. Elladan never meant to take Fiona into the hands of those dark elves but she knew that, and she knew that as long as they were together everything would be alright.**

The storm- from Lifehouse

How long have I been in this storm?

So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form

Water's getting harder to tread

With these waves crashing over my head

If I could just see you

Everything would be alright

If I'd see you

This darkness would turn to light

And I will walk on water

And you will catch me if I fall

And I will get lost into your eyes

I know everything will be alright

I know everything is alright

I know you didn't bring me out here to drown

So why am I ten feet under and upside down?

Barely surviving has become my purpose

'Cause I'm so used to living underneath the surface

If I could just see you

Everything would be alright

If I'd see you

This darkness would turn to light  
And I will walk on water

And you will catch me if I fall

And I will get lost into your eyes

I know everything will be alright

This darkness would turn to light  
And I will walk on water

And you will catch me if I fall

And I will get lost into your eyes

I know everything will be alright

I know everything is alright

Everything's alright

Everything's alright


	14. Chapter 14: Alternate ending

**Sorry for the major delay but College has taken away all of my time!**

**Well this was the first ending I had made though the italic part is actually part of the last chapter. I just wanted to pick it up there so you guys knew where you were. I had this already made when I thought of the other ending, but since this one was already done and I liked it too I decided to ask if you liked the idea of an alternate ending. Well I am very happy how things have turned out. I hope you like this one as well.**

**As I wrote this chapter I remember I was listening to "Immen duath caeda" I like listening to music as I write for it helps me concentrate and puts me in the mood. I also like to read with music for the same reasons so if you too like to do that, I suggest that song at least for the first half of the chapter :)**

**Chapter fourteen: Alternate ending.**

Chapter fourteen: alternate ending

"_Elladan?" she called in a voice that was stronger than Elladan expected with her current state._

_He looked at her with wide eyes for a moment. "Yes?"_

"_Elladan, there is no easy way to do this for either of us. I must go soon, I have no choice. I do not wish to die, but I do not fear it as I thought I would. But I hate the thought of leaving you out here alone and wounded. It is what burdens me more at this dark hour. And I know that it is not easy for you to see me go. I wish I did not have to, but go I must. But remember that we will see each other again someday." She was silent for a moment while she thought her next words. "Elladan, I know that pain of the heart causes elves to fade or to have to leave Arda to avoid that fate," she sighed. "I cannot ask you to promise me that you will not allow yourself to fade, for it would be insensible of my part, but I do ask you to please try not to. I am not the only one who loves you. Think of your father and Elrohir and Arwen. They love you and I am sure they are desperate to see you back alive and healthy. Your Adar lost his wife and your brother and sister lost their mother. What will happen if they lose you know when the other wound has not yet healed? You need to think of them. I will be waiting for you to sail someday when Imladris does not need you anymore and when you and your family can come along, and that will not be soon, but follow your heart and know that I am within your heart at all times. Le mellin Elladan." (I love you)_

_Elladan's eyes were bright with tears at hearing her speak such beautiful words in his own tongue. _

_Fiona chuckled. "I told you I knew a little bit of elvish, and I am glad I knew this one."_

_Elladan smiled and kissed her lips softly. "I promise I will do my best to do as you ask."_

_Fiona nodded for that is all she needed to hear. She laid her head against his chest and for a while they were silent._

_After a while Elladan felt Fiona struggling to breathe. He could not help to gasp and whimper as he looked at Fiona in her last agony. She looked into his eyes and everything was spoken. Elladan could feel her holding on and he knew she did it for him._

"_Go," he told her lovingly and with all honesty. "I will find you someday."_

_Fiona was able to smile. "I am glad to have you with me Elladan. Here at the end of all things," she would have chuckled knowing whom she was quoting, but now she had not the strength._

Fiona sighed and looked up to Elladan with tired eyes.

"Can you sing to me Elladan?" she asked with a voice that would have melted ice and frozen fire for the tenderness and purity in it were overflowing.

"Alright," he said, biting his lower lip to keep from crying.

Elladan started to think of a song to sing, yet an elf cannot sing a song of happiness if they are in a time of darkness for the heart. Elladan tried to force a more happy song to his lips, but it would not come out. Finally he had to settle with one that was in level with their situation, for it was the only thing that he could pass through his lips.

_Immen dúath caeda_

_Sui tollech tami gwannathatach omen_

_Lû ah alagos gwinnatha bain_

_Boe naer gwannathach, annant uich ben-estel  
An uich gwennen na ringyrn e-mbar han  
Uich gwennen na'wanath a na dhín._

((_Shadows lie between us  
As you came, so you shall leave from us.  
Time and storm shall scatter all things.  
Sorrowing you must go, and yet you are not without hope  
For you are not bound to the circles of this world.  
You are not bound to loss and to silence._))

Fiona breathed in deeply before her eyes closed and her breathing slowed, yet it was still constant. Elladan pressed her against himself to keep her warm. A tear fell down his cheek and he had to swallow hard to keep himself from sobbing. He ardently prayed to the Valar for a miracle to happen. Almost an hour had gone by and Fiona's breathing became weaker by the minute. Elladan kept his hand right above her heart. He needed to feel her heartbeat for him to be calm. He kept his eyes closed tightly as he murmured pleads and prayers to the Valar. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he gasped loudly. He could no longer feel her heartbeat. His head spun and he needed to put a hand on the ground to steady himself. As soon as he was back on balance he pressed his ear on her chest trying to find a pulse. For an agonizingly long moment he could feel nothing and desperate tears streamed down his face. Finally he recognized a pulse. It was so weak that even his trained ears had to take a strain to hear it.

"Please Valar, give her strength," Elladan prayed out loud.

He could no longer rest. He needed to continue walking if he wanted to keep any hope of reaching Imladris in time. He knew that by foot it would be impossible, but maybe by a miracle of Ilúvatar someone of a kind heart and with a mount would find them. He swayed on his feet. He was still losing blood from the wounds on his back and abdomen but he cared not. He needed to continue moving even at the slow pace he was since he had no strength to move faster. Yet as he continued to try to force his body to move, the more he felt he would pass out any second now. Finally his strengths left him completely and he collapsed. He managed to fall on his side to avoid hurting Fiona more. He panted heavily and he fought the darkness that was threatening to take him. As he felt he would go under, a sound brought him back to consciousness. It sounded like at least a dozen pairs of feet were running very close to him and they were not being careful to hide their presence at all. Without a second thought he pushed himself up with his elbows, being careful not to make a sound as he took Fiona and hid her under the roots of the tree right behind him and covered her with several branches. He hid himself in the bush, making sure that Fiona was safely hidden behind him. Whoever was running around seemed to be spreading around for he could hear footsteps all around him and bushed and other plants were being moved around as if they were searching for something or someone hiding in them. Elladan felt his heart accelerate for these could be the orcs from Angmar searching for them. He knew that if they were found they had no chance. He had no strength to fight and from the sound of it, they were too many for him to handle even if he tried. He had no choice but to lay low and wait. Elladan lay down on his back on the ground for he no longer had the strength to hold himself up. He heard feet running straight at them. His heart raced as he realized that they had been spotted. He narrowed his eyes to see who was coming their way and grabbed a piece of wood from the floor, hoping to be able to use it to kill whoever was coming before they could signal the others their position. His heart skipped a beat and his mouth dropped when he saw who was running straight to the bush.

Elrohir spotted Elladan hiding in the bush and without even bothering to alert the others he broke into a desperate run towards his brother. He saw the immense surprise written in his twin's face but he could not stop running. Tear of joy were already falling down his cheeks.

"Elladan!" he exclaimed right before he broke through the bush.

Elladan had a stunned expression as his brother broke through the bush and lifted him up in a careful but fiery embrace.

"Brother," he said softly. "At last we have found you," he said with love dripping from his words.

Elladan got over his shock and quickly wrapped his arms around his brother with all his strength as if trying to judge if he was here in the flesh or if it was just a trick of his mind from the loss of blood. Elrohir kissed his brother's head and held him tightly.

"I thought I had lost you," he whispered with emotion.

"I thought I would never see you again in this world as well," he replied with the same emotion.

Several footsteps were heard and a second later Glorfindel broke through the bush with a mixture of horror and joy written in his face. He grabbed Elrohir by the shoulder and gently but with determination he pulled him back so he could take a better look at Elladan. He had to hold Elladan up for when Elrohir released him the other twin almost fell back for his lack of strength. Glorfindel helped him lay down again and inspected him. He placed both hands on his face and stared at him like a worried father, for he had always loved the twins as if they were his own.

"Valar Elladan! You are badly wounded!" he exclaimed.

Elladan then remembered Fiona.

"Fiona!" he exclaimed and made to get up with velocity towards where she was but Glorfindel held him by the shoulders.

"What do you think you are doing?!" he asked with a mixture of anger and worry. "Moving like that will only cause you to bleed out faster!"

"She is hurt," he said desperately. "Glorfindel she is dying. She has no time!"

"Calm down young one. Where is she?"

"Under the roots of the tree behind me," he said while trying once more to get up to get her but Glorfindel stopped him.

"No young one. You are badly hurt as well. Your wounds in you back are infected and the one in your abdomen is still bleeding. You have strained your body too much."

"I had to. She saved me," he said with his head bowed in a soft voice that made him sound like a small child, afraid and vulnerable.

"Oh child," Glorfindel whispered as he placed a hand on his cheek.

"I have her," said Elrohir as he retrieved with much caution Fiona's limp body.

Elrohir realized from the moment he saw her that she appeared to be dead. For his brother's sake he said nothing and quickly laid her on the ground and started to try to find her pulse. It took him a moment but he found the faint heartbeat.

"She is clinging to life grappling with death. Valar she is gripping to life with mighty strength!" he said as he felt her fëa being pulled away from her and her fighting it back.

Glorfindel quickly went over to examine her. His eyes widened with surprise for he too felt the internal battle that was taking place in the twilight zone of her life.

"Hang on Fiona. Grapple death a little longer. You can do it child," he said as he supported her fëa by pouring into her a little from his own. Yet she was supposed to be the master of souls so what little he was able to pour into her should be enough if she knew how to use her gift.

For a second Glorfindel thought on who should ride with whom. He wanted to take Elladan to ensure him but he knew that Elrohir had a better chance to help him just by being close to him. Plus Fiona was greatly unstable and he would try to support her with his own fëa.

"Elrohir take Elladan on your horse. I will ride with Fiona."

Elrohir nodded and placed an arm around Elladan to support him. Elladan quickly swayed and Elrohir reacted by sweeping him up into his arms. Elladan gave his brother a slightly annoyed look that said '_I am not a child' _but in return Elrohir smiled. Elladan did not have the strength to even try to argue so he rested his head on his brother's chest. He was exhausted and accepted the welcoming warmth of his brother's body and the comfort he offered him. It took him less than a minute to fall asleep.

Outside the bush were dozens of elves, all eager to see their Prince and the girl. They all looked at Glorfindel hoping for answers. When they saw the girl in his arms they all thought she was dead for they could not detect any signs of life. Their faces turned to sorrow and horror as they saw her almost bare back with many marks and wounds from lashings and the blood that was dripping over her entire upper body from the arrow wound. Then their faces turned to dread and more horror as they saw their Prince only half dressed with his back shredded and a wound on his abdomen.

"We must return as fast as possible. They both have little time. And pray for both of them," said Glorfindel with urgency in his voice.

Everyone quickly mounted and they set out as fast as their mounts allowed them.

oooOooo

Fiona felt the caress of the breeze on her face. She was still half asleep though she was conscious. She really just wanted to go back to sleep and she would have if she had not realized something; she felt different. She felt clean, she no longer smelled like dried blood, she no longer felt the knots she had made on her shirt under her back, but instead she felt a light material like a nightgown softly wrapping her body, but what was stranger was that she felt a very soft mattress under her. Also she realized that she could hear the sound of running water and smell fresh trees and flowers. Certainly the Ettenmoors did not sound nor smelled this way the night before. She decided to force herself awake. When her eyes opened she shot up. She closed her eyes and yelped in pain in the process for she was still wounded. She felt strong but gentle arms hold her shoulders and press her back. She obeyed and kept her eyes closed for a moment as she grimaced. She reopened her eyes and found a familiar face smiling at her. At first she smiled back, but then she narrowed her eyes and looked around. When she realized where she was, she looked back at the elf before her.

"Elrohir?" she enquired.

The elf's eyebrows shot up in surprise as a wide smile spread across his face. He turned his head to look at his father who was behind her. Fiona followed his eyes and realized that the Lord of Imladris was here.

"Can you believe that Adar? She quickly realized I was not Elladan even though she has only seen me once before and from afar!" he exclaimed amused. He then turned to look at her again. "Many of the elves of Imladris cannot yet tell us apart. How did you know I was not Elladan?"

She smiled. "You looked at me with a fraternal and brotherly smile," she stated simply.

"As opposed to Elladan who would have looked at you how?" he asked with a mischievous tone.

Fiona blushed slightly but chuckled.

"Now Elrohir, be merciful on her," said Lord Elrond as he made his way towards her and even if he was trying to sound serious, they could both hear the amusement in his voice. "She has just awakened from this dark ordeal. Give her some breath."

Elrohir chuckled and stood from the bed. Lord Elrond walked over the bed and even though his gaze was kind and tender, Fiona felt a little intimidated from gazing at this mighty Lord from her position on the bed. She was at a lost as to how react to this situation. She could not bow in her position. What could she say to him?

Lord Elrond saw the uncomfortable and confused look in her eyes and chuckled.

"Peace my child. There is no need for formalities."

Fiona simply nodded for she knew not what else to do.

"How do you feel?" he asked as he looked at her carefully.

Fiona thought for a second on how she felt. She knew better than to try to hide her pain from a master healer such as Lord Elrond so she was honest.

"My upper body hurts much."

Elrond nodded. "I expect as much. You have been under treatment for only three days, and you were unconscious for almost five. Your wound was mortal. It is a miracle that you survived. You fought death tooth and claw," he added with a hint of pride that made her blush slightly.

Fiona tried to remember what had happened. After a moment she remembered Elladan. Had he carried her this far?

"Where is Elladan? How is he?" she asked suddenly anxious and greatly worried.

"He is alright Fiona. He too is still recovering from the past events."

Fiona cringed at the memory of those events. It felt so close that it gave her shivers and made her shudder. She rubbed her arms trying to get rid of the shivers when she felt a hand over her shoulder. She looked up to see Lord Elrond looking down at her with a mixture of pain and happiness in his smile.

"Elladan told us everything that happened," he told her with a soft tone. "I must thank you for not yielding even if it meant Elladan and you suffering. What you did was very honorable. But I thank you more personally as a father for saving him from drowning…and for saving him from the arrow."

Fiona then blushed bright red. She did not know how to respond to something like this.

Elrond could tell how she felt and smiled.

"It is alright child. We are all thankful and just overjoyed to have you both safe here."

"How did we get here my Lord?" she asked hoping to hear that someone else had brought them instead of it being Elladan the one who carried her all the way here.

"Elrohir and Lord Glorfindel found you both not long after you passed out according to Elladan."

"I he awake?"

"He awoke yesterday, but he is still in no conditions to move."

"But try telling him that," said Elrohir with a mischievous smile. "He tried to sneak here just minutes after he had awakened. He could barely walk and he stumbled all the way as far as he was able to get. Of course noisiness is not common among elves and hearing the commotion we realized who it was and caught him before he could continue."

"I will kill him," Fiona muttered under her breath.

The other two heard her clearly and laughed.

"Maybe you can be the one to change his reckless behavior," said Elrond with a hint of hope in his voice.

"How long will it be before either of us can leave bed?"

"At least a week," said Elrond.

Fiona could not hold the flash of disappointment, longing and gloom his words caused her. Elrohir looked at his father to see if he would do something for them to see each other sooner.

"You do know that both of them will try to escape to see each other right?" he said with an impish smile. "If she dared leave her room while imprisoned to find him she will surely try the same here even more and Elladan will not fall behind with his attempts either."

Elrond looked at his son with a slightly irritated glare. Elrohir simply smiled even more and looked at Fiona who smiled with gratitude for his support.

"Alright, bring her with you, but be careful."

Elrohir nodded and with a wide smile he picked up Fiona into his arms and followed his Ada out of the room. Fiona's room was quite far from Elladan's so it was a long walk to the room. Finally Elrond stopped in front of a door.

"Be calm when you see him Fiona," said Lord Elrond in a hushed tone. "He will look bad, but he is in a good road to recovery. And I dare say that with you by his side he will be back to health much faster," he said with a gentle smile.

Fiona smiled and nodded with a slight blush.

Carefully, Lord Elrond opened the door to the room and entered. Elrohir followed him silently. There on the far back of the room was a huge bed, probably the biggest Fiona had ever seen in her life. On it she saw Elladan. His upper body was wrapped in bandages and he had his eyes closed which made her gasp silently.

"He is fine mellon nin," said Elrohir in a whisper. "The medicine we gave him is strong and makes him sleep profoundly, which makes him close his eyes."

Fiona smiled and nodded. As she approached the bed she felt her heart skip a beat. Elrohir chuckled for he could fell her pulse accelerate. They reached the side of the bed. Elrond pointed with his head towards the bed and Elrohir laid her carefully beside his brother.

Elladan felt the change of weight on his bed and opened his eyes. He was surprised when he saw his brother still helping Fiona accommodate on his bed and beside him his Adar.

Elrond saw his child awaken and smiled lovingly.

"How do you feel my child?"

Elladan looked at him still surprised but smiled.

"Much better, now that you are here," he said while directing his eyes to Fiona.

Elrond chuckled and shook his head.

"This way neither of you will try to attempt an escape to see each other. Now both of you take some rest. You need it greatly."

"Thank you my Lord, for everything." said Fiona with a smile.

"Thank you Ada," said Elladan with a very grateful smile. "And thank you brother, for bringing her to me."

"It was my pleasure dear brother."

Father and son left the room and Fiona and Elladan were left alone. Elladan carefully pulled Fiona to him. She carefully obliged but she was reluctant because of the wound on his abdomen.

"Will I not hurt you?"

Elladan smiled and placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

"Nay, you could never hurt me even if you tried," he said while he pulled her into a kiss.

Fiona ran her hands on his neck and hair, caressing him, making his sigh into the kiss. He pulled her closer and ran his fingers along her back, massaging it. For a while they kissed away all the sorrow and pain of the last few days that had felt like endless years. Elladan then broke the kiss. He looked into her brown eyes the way that always made her have to stare back until he decided to break contact, for it was not in her will to look away from those silver eyes that always stole her breath. Elladan smiled and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

Fiona pressed herself against his body. She loved the feeling of having his arms wrapped around her own body. She buried her face in his chest. It took only a few seconds for the both of them to fall asleep in peace.

For ten years Elladan and Fiona were together and Fiona had decided to follow elvish protocol and wait patiently for a suitable amount of time before insinuating marriage. Elladan would always chuckle when she would subtlety hint about them getting married. He knew very well that she was still used to thinking like a human and getting more inpatient as they did with time even if she had eternity on her side. Yet he too had the deep desire to marry her, so after talking to his Adar, he decided it was time to propose.

They were walking one afternoon is the gardens. Fiona was wearing a forest green dress which was Elladan's favorite color to see her wear since it looked beautiful with her dark hair and light complexion.

"…and Nereidin said she is due in less than a month. Oh would it not be wonderful to behold and hold your own child?!" she asked in her usual subtle way to refer to marriage.

Elladan smiled and laughed lightly knowing well the intentions behind her words.

"Yes, it would be indeed wonderful to hold our own children. Which reminds me I have something important to tell you," he said with his playful tone.

Fiona raised a questionable eyebrow yet within her heart had leaped with anticipation and desire that was masked with the perfection only an elf is capable of. Elladan looked at her with an impish smile, knowing that she had probably sensed an important subject from his implication and she was probably waiting eagerly for his words.

"Well?" she asked impatiently after half a minute had passed since he had last spoken and Elladan laughed heartedly.

"You really are still as impatient as mortals are," he said as held her chin in his fingers and leaned to claim her lips in a deep kiss.

Fiona was a bit flustered after that kiss.

"I do not think that even elves are happy about waiting half an hour when someone tells them that they have something important they wish to speak about," she said defensively.

"It was only half a minute," he laughed.

"Then do not say anything at all until you are ready to speak without such long pauses!"

Elladan laughed again.

"Oh my love, you truly are the life of my heart and soul."

Just as he finished speaking, Elladan stopped walking and stood before Fiona and took her hands in his. He looked at her deeply, all mischief had disappeared from his eyes. He lifted her hands to his lips, and without taking his eyes away from hers, kissed them with a profoundness and deepness that it was almost sensual. Fiona blushed lightly at such an act, for elves reserved such actions and love manifestations for after marriage. Elladan never broke his eyes from hers, but his gaze seemed to become more deep and profound by the second. It looked as if his eyes were penetrating into her heart, trying to reach something deep within that he deeply desired.

"Fiona, I love you. While we were living together in your world I felt for you something that I knew would someday become something that I would depend on. I would depend on your love to live. And up to now I have never doubted for a second that you are the one I love and wish to be with for the rest of my life."

Still looking at her, Elladan knelt and took something from his pocket. Fiona's eyes widened and her heart raced when she saw him doing this. From his pocket he brought out a small velvet box and opened it to reveal a shining silver ring.

"Fiona, would you make me the happiest elf in all of Arda and become my wife?"

Fiona trembled slightly as she extended her hand to him and took his face in her hands. She leaned and kissed his lips before she sat on her knees before him.

"Yes Elladan. I love you and it would make me the happiest woman on Earth to marry you."

Elladan placed the ring her on her index finger and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Exactly a year to that day the weeding took place. It was a bright and glorious day for the people of Imladris. Their young Lord and the Grace bearer would soon become one. Elves from the other two realms assisted this historical event. Elladan stood at the foot of the altar with his brother by his side. Dressed in silver and blue he looked stunningly beautiful. Yet his beauty came more from the radiant smile on his face and the twinkle in his eyes that expressed the joy that his heart bore. Then his face lit up even more if possible, when he saw the beautiful elleth that had begun walking down the aisle. Her smile was as bright as a star and her eyes shone like the sun. Neither took their eyes from each other as Fiona approached the altar with a fluttery heart. Vows were exchanged and promises were made. That day their love was like a beacon for the world, for it had overcome so much pain and now it was rewarded with an eternal bond of fire that would never be extinguished. And even though there were still more trials ahead, they knew that there was nothing that could keep them apart forever and that they would always find a way back to one another.

**I think you probably noticed that the wedding part was the same as the last. That is because I had used this one for that one since I really could not think of another way to portrait the wedding. Well I really hope you liked this ending as well. I know I really liked it and that is why I asked if you guys wanted an alternate ending since I really did not want to just throw away this chapter. Thanks again from the bottom of my heart to all who read and/or reviewed and I hope to see you on my next story which will come out in a while since College really gives me not time for myself and when I do have it, my mind is full of everything I still need to do or already did and my brain is scrambled and my thoughts won't organize.**


End file.
